Starting Anew
by krystalfox-11-moonbook
Summary: The war has ended and the Golden Trio, along with the Silver Trio, return to Hogwarts. All is well and spirits are high. But what happens when betrayal strikes? Now, their friendships are tested- and when Hermione sees something that she shouldn't have seen, her life changes forever. Which ties will survive and which will snap in two? Rated T just in case.
1. The Letter

_Author's Note:_

 _Dear the person reading this. This story is a collaboration between Redbean99 and I. Both of us have never written a fanfic before, though we have read many. Please review and let us know what you think about it. And if you like it, we will update once a week. Thank you and keep reading, or writing._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, J.K. Rowling** **does.**

* * *

"Life is filled with secrets,

You can't learn them all at once."

~Dan Brown, The Da Vinci Code

* * *

It was an average, sunny day at the Burrow. Hermione was at the dining table with Ron and Harry, casually chatting while munching on some Wizard Charms when an owl swooped in and dropped a letter into Hermione's bowl of cereal.

"A letter from Hogwarts," She said. Hermione wasn't exactly pleased that her cereal was now more ink than milk. She gingerly pulled the letter out of the bowl and cast a quick spell to return it back to its original state.

Ron rubbed his eyes, he'd just woken up and it was too early for him to start the day. While Harry was busy making lovey-dovey eyes at Ginny, Hermione neatly opened the envelope and scanned the letter, her brown eyes taking in every word at an astounding speed.

"I- I can't believe it," Hermione exclaimed.

"What is it, Hermione?" Ron and the rest of the Weasley family, along with Harry, chorused. They had all gathered anxiously behind Hermione, trying to get a view of the letter.

"I- I this is… so exciting," Hermione stuttered.

"Bloody hell, just tell us what it is already," Ron muttered.

"The letter said, that I'm Head Girl," Hermione announced, overwhelmed.

Mr and Mrs Weasley, Percy, Bill, Charlie, George, Ron, Ginny and Harry all began to clap and hoot. Molly patted the new Head Girl of Hogwarts kindly on the back.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Malfoy Manor, a certain blond-haired pureblood stood at the fireplace with a letter gripped in his hands. "Father did nothing wrong. He did nothing wrong," Draco ripped the letter into pieces and threw it into the fire, its fiery ember resembling his mood. "How dare they?" Draco asked to no one.

"Sweetie, your father was in the wrong and we must accept that.," a voice called.

"How would you know? My father is dead, or whatever's left of him anyway. He is gone. Everything is gone. Voldemort is gone and our reputation is gone. It's all that Potter's fault!" Draco snapped.

"Draco. Don't use that tone on me." Narcissa sighed. "Stop with that attitude, Draco. What do you hope to accomplish with it?"

"Mother, do you really think you'll ever understand?" Draco was about to continue when an owl flew through an open window and gracefully perched on an expensive armrest. It just happened to be the one Lucius preferred.

Crossing the room in long strides, with his mother following behind, Draco reached for the letter attached to the owl's leg. It was addressed to him, the oddly specific address of Draco Malfoy telling so. After unrolling the parchment, all Draco could do was gape wide-mouthed at it. A few moments later, seeing as it wasn't getting any treats, the wise, and hungry, messenger with wings flew off into the morning sky.

* * *

Two weeks later, Hermione stood at platform 9 and ¾ with Harry. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny, who waved their farewells and boarded the Hogwarts Express. Their seventh and last year of Hogwarts commenced with students staring and pointing at the Golden Trio, and Ginny of course. The wide-eyed and enthusiastic first years made Harry smile and put him in a good mood, despite the fact that he (and Ron) had not been chosen for Head Boy to captain Hogwarts with Hermione. Harry laced his fingers with Ginny's.

"Let's go find a spot to sit."

Soon, the four friends were sat in a cosy compartment for their second last train ride to Hogwarts. They were all talking about the good old times when a friendly visitor popped his head in.

"Hello, Neville," Ginny said cheerfully, her head rested on Harry's shoulder.

"I was just wondering if you'd seen my pet toad, Trevor," Neville said comically, which was followed by an explosion of laughter.

"Come sit with us, Neville, we were just talking about Voldemort," Hermione emphasised the last word with defiance.

Neville sighed. "Of course, you were. Aren't there better things to talk about?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Speaking of which, how do you think Malfoy is doing?"

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"It's just, now that his father's in Azkaban and-"

Their conversation was interrupted by the sliding of the door. In came Lavender Brown, freshly permed hair and all.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I just so happened to have picked the carriage you're in, Won Won!" Lavender gushed. At an amazing speed, she plopped down right next to Ron, squishing Hermione to the side, and went on about how marvellous he was.

Ron, being Ron, was blushing redder and redder after each compliment. To Hermione's shock, he didn't tell Lavender that he was taken, being Hermione's boyfriend. Instead, he let Lavender continue her stream of flirtatious praise. By now, Hermione was upset and Ron was even redder than his hair. His ego had become almost as large as the steam coming out of Hermione's ears.

"Guys, I'm really sorry but I have to go to the Heads and Prefect's compartment. I was actually due two minutes ago. I really have to go. Bye." Hermione burst out. She turned back to Ron and Lavender, her mouth prepared to say something. But with one last defeated glance, Hermione left.

Walking along the train, and past the many compartments, Hermione was deep in thought. Her mind kept flicking back to the scene before: Lavender's hand rested on Ron's knee, Lavender's irritating giggles and, worst of all, Ron's enjoyment of her company. By now Hermione was so deep in thought, that as she arrived at the compartment she bumped into someone, a tall boy with platinum-blonde hair. "I'm so sorry," Hermione stepped back, rubbing her forehead in pain. She continued to apologise, until she realised who she was speaking to...


	2. Betrayal

_Author's Note:_

 _I'm guessing that if you reading this, you liked our first chapter. Thank you for reading, reviewing or following our story. I know that we said we would post a chapter once a week but we thought we should post chapter 2 since it's already written. We hope Chapter 2 lives up to your standards.P. edited Chapter 1 slightly but it doesn't really change anything._

 _Here it is:_

* * *

In front of her was Draco Malfoy himself. He hadn't changed. A smug smirk was plastered on his face and his arms were crossed in an I'm-better-than-you sort of way.

"So if it isn't Miss goody-two-shoes."

Hermione frowned. "Malfoy."

Draco sneered. "Granger."

Hermione's fingers reached for her wand in her robe pockets.

"Don't even think about it. We wouldn't want to lose house points before we even get to school, would we? My mother did send me to repeat the seventh year for a "better school experience" and I wouldn't want some know-it-all to ruin that for me, would I?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh quit it, Malfoy. Why are you even here anyway? This compartment is for Heads and prefects only. In case you've forgotten, Professor McGonagall is Headmistress; it's not like last year where you could get away with just about anything. So if you would kindly step aside, I need to meet the Head boy. Unless…"

Malfoy sniggered. He extended his hand in greeting. "Nice to meet you, fellow Head."

Hermione had never been more stunned. Well, apart from the few-too-many times she was on the receiving end of a stupefy jinx.

"I don't understand. Is this some kind of joke? A silly prank of yours?"

"Nope, I'm definitely not joking with you, Mudblood," Draco replied.

Hermione winced. "So does that mean you're really the Head Boy?"

Somebody tapped her on the shoulder from behind. "Come on Hermione, let's go." It was Ginny and Harry. They gestured to the train exits, Hermione hadn't even realised that the train had stopped and arrived at Hogwarts. Time had really flown during the train ride, which was unusual.

"Oh, ok. Let's go." Hermione got her luggage and walked towards the exit, taking one last glance at Draco before stepping out onto the platform.

* * *

Spirits were high as the Great Feast commenced in the Hall. Hermione searched and searched for a red-headed Gryffindor at the table.

"Where's Ron?" she asked Ginny and Harry.

"Well, he left his chocolate frogs on the train, so he had to go back and get them," Ginny said after swallowing a bit too fast. Hermione knew that it wasn't possible to go back on the Hogwarts Express.

"Guys, I'm not an idiot. Just tell me where he is."

"Well- well first, why don't you tell us what you were doing with Malfoy?" Harry answered while stuffing a chicken drumstick into his mouth.

Hermione sighed. What was going on with him? But she was glad that Harry had brought up Malfoy.

"He claims that he's Head boy, which is… beyond impossible. After the war and everything, I don't understand how Professor McGonagall could do such a thing."

Harry scratched his head, deep in thought.

"Hmm… maybe not."

"What do you mean? Draco was, and still is, a Death Eater. He supported the man who killed your parents."

"Maybe Professor McGonagall is giving him a chance. Slytherins are extremely ambitious and there is no chance that Voldemort will ever come back so-"

"Oh, quit it with your nonsense already, Harry. I'm going to have a word with Mcgonagall about this. This, this, this is outrageous!" And with that, Hermione stormed off, leaving her uneaten food on the plate.

Hermione stomped to the teacher's table at the feast. Her eyes searched to find the professor, but to no avail.

"Excuse me Hagrid, have you seen Professor McGonagall? I need to ask her about something."

"Oh, Hermione. Ain't it good to see a friendly face like you," Hagrid rejoiced. Then, he leant in, his voice lowering to a whisper. "That Professor Squirrel is giving me the creeps," he jiggled his goblet and was obviously a little tipsy. The half-giant pointed to a small wizard with furry sideburns sitting across the table, chewing on some walnuts. Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the wizard, then got back to business. She cleared her throat.

"Oh right, sorry Hermione. Err, me thinks Mcgonagall would be at the ladies room in the dungeons, of course. She had a wee bit too much pumpkin juice, you see."

"Oh, of course. Thank you, Hagrid," Hermione waved goodbye.

Hagrid took a sip of his beer as he watched the bushy head of Hermione Granger dash out of the hall.

* * *

"Profes- umm I mean Headmistress McGonagall," Hermione called between pants.

A tight smile, jet-black hair and a pair of clever green eyes made her running jolt to a stop.

"Oh, there you are, professor. I was just looking for you because I was wondering-"

"Hermione dear, slow down. You're a bit hyper, aren't you? Had a bit too much pumpkin juice, I see?" the Headmistress of Hogwarts said, her eyes sparked with playfulness.

"What? No. You see professor, apparently, and I'm not sure of this exactly which is why I've come to ask you, but Draco Malfoy is Head Boy. Is that true?"

Headmistress McGonagall answered with a curt nod.

"But, but. That's not possible. It- it can't be."

Headmistress McGonagall smiled through her eyes. "But can't it? Why does it matter that Draco has had a few… hiccups in the past? Dumbledore said he had potential and I believe so, too." At the mention of the late wizard's name, her face tightened. "Draco will be Head Boy unless you can give me a good reason that is unprejudiced. If Dumbledore trusted the boy, I do too." And with that, she left to the feast, which was nearing its end.

Hermione was left in the middle of the corridor. She was filled with fury from the Headmistress' words.

Tomorrow, I'll sort things out tomorrow.

* * *

Hermione walked up the moving steps to her Gryffindor dormitories.

"What's the password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Um… I don't know, actually."

"Then you can't come in."

But, I've been attending this school for years now."

"Yes, I know. But rules are rules. I'm sorry dear, better luck next time."

Hermione crossed her arms in frustration. She continued to argue with the woman in the painting when something caught her attention. A familiar sound was coming from the other side of the painting. So this was where he'd been the whole time.

"The password," Hermione said, "is Lemon Sherbet."

The Fat Lady smiled. "It sure is." She swung to the side, revealing the cosy Gryffindor common area. "Welcome back, Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled. It had only been a lucky guess. She walked into the common room, expecting Ron to give her a warm welcome, but he his lips were otherwise occupied.

"Ron," Hermione almost shrieked. Yet, she doubted she could be heard over the disgusting slurping noises being made.

Hermione's boyfriend looked up, his eyes now wide with fear and shock.

"Oh, Hermione, what are you doing here? I thought you were at the feast."

Hermione took one look at Ron, then at Lavender and stormed off, more angry than upset.

"Hermione, Wait! Where are you going?"

Ron's shouts made no difference to Hermione. She ignored him and tuned him out. Ron was already out of her life.


	3. Revenge is Best Served Cold

_Author's Note: We have decided to change the plan of when we upload the chapters as it hasn't exactly been working. So, we came up with plan of uploading_ _at least_ _once a week. Sorry that this is a short chapter and also, thank you to everyone who followed or reviewed us._

 _Other than that, please enjoy._

* * *

"Hermione, you have got to eat something. You haven't eaten in days."

No answer.

"Come on Hermione, this is ridiculous. At least have a piece of toast."

Still no reply.

Harry rubbed his head with worry. Soon, his worry turned into sympathy.

"Look, I know he broke your heart, Hermione, but you shouldn't make yourself suffer because of his mistakes," Harry's tone was softer now.

Hermione blinked. She tried to stop her tears from falling, but to no avail.

"I'll have an apple," Hermione muttered. She bit into a juicy red apple. "Are you happy now?"

Harry sighed. He tried to convince his inconsolable best friend to stop being so… sad. But he knew he'd already lost Hermione's attention. She was staring behind Harry, at…

"Ron," Hermione scowled. She threw her apple on her plate. "I'm going to the library. I've lost my appetite."

She picked up her books and left. A pair of blue eyes followed her as she stalked off.

"Stupid Ron!" Smash. "Stupid! Stupid! Ron," Smash. Another smash.

"Hermione, be quiet, this is a library. Stop smashing your books and stop talking so loudly. We can all hear you, you know?" Luna Lovegood said, gesturing to a flustered Madame Pince, who was glaring at Hermione behind her glasses.

"Oh, sorry." Hermione's cheeks turned scarlet.

"No problem. I've just been engrossing myself in this new copy of the Quibbler. It's quite fascinating, really."

"That's good, Luna. I'm sorry for disturbing you."

* * *

Hermione sat down at a table. She tried to study, but couldn't concentrate. Every word Hermione read would turn into "Ron". Although, Hermione had definitely broken up with Ron, she still couldn't help but miss him. And hate him. No, loathe him.

"Hello, Granger," a familiar voice crept up Hermione's neck.

"Malfoy," Hermione said through gritted teeth. Her eyes remained on the page. "Go away, I don't need you to bug me right now."

"Oh really? But Heads should look out for each other, should they not?"

"Quit it with that already. You're not Head Boy. Well, you're not going to be once I convince Mcgonagall that you are not suitable for the role. Ro- Harry is."

"And how have you been doing with that?"

Hermione scowled. There was a long pause in which she continued reading in an attempt to block Draco out.

"Is there anything wrong, Granger? You seem a little more pissed off than usual."

"No, Malfoy, I'm perfectly fine," Hermione turned a page with so much ferocity she almost ripped it.

"Is it something to do with Weasel King?"

To this, Hermione slammed her book shut, making Luna put her finger to her lips.

"How- how do you know?"

"I have my ways. Don't worry, Granger, you can tell me what's going on with that poor, ginger freak. I won't tell anyone."

"Yeah, you won't. Because I'm not going to tell you anything," Hermione snapped.

Draco smirked. "Fine, be that way. Don't tell me Weasel King cheated on you with that Rosemary girl."

"Lavender. And how do you know? I haven't told anyone apart from Harry… and Ginny."

"I have my ways."

"Quit it already, Malfoy. Just tell me what you want."

"You see, I've been thinking."

"And how did that feel?"

"Splendid. I've been thinking that you and I, as Heads and all, should get revenge on Weasel King."

"His name is Ron."

"Whatever. But don't you want to get revenge? To get even? I mean, Weasel King did betray you."

Hermione bit her lip. Just thinking about Wea- Ron and Lavender snogging in the common room made her fists clenched. An evil, dark side of her couldn't wait to get even on Ron, but the less reckless side of Hermione knew better. That side wondered if Draco was leading Hermione into another one of his twisted plans. For once, Hermione didn't over think, her only thought was her hatred for Ron. She took a deep breath. "And how do you plan on getting revenge?"

Draco smiled. "I knew you'd come around. So, here's my plan."


	4. Beauty Comes With a Price

_Authors Note: We are really really sorry that this is another short chapter. But please keep reading. Thank you._

* * *

It was nearly dinner, and Hermione was in the Head's common room. Whether she shut herself up in there to escape the ordeal of seeing Ron, or just to discuss their plans for patrol with Draco, Hermione was not sure.

Papers were spread across the long oak table in front of the fireplace. Timetables, dates, names and information were stacked in neat piles in an organised mess. Hermione sat in the middle of it all, hastily trying to get her Head work done, while Draco rested on an armchair by the fireplace.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "So, Ginny Weasley. We'll pair her up with…" Hermione trailed off, trying to remember who the person was.

"Oh come on Granger." Draco moaned. "You can't even remember their names now. Don't you ever have any fun?"

Hermione flinched at those last words. It was what Ron always said to her, and was very possibly what had made him prefer Lav- NO. She would not think like that. Hermione reprimanded herself and, in an attempt to regain her composure, asked Draco what they should do instead, not expecting an answer like the one she got.

"Well for starters, we could do something about that bush you call hair." Draco continued while Hermione made a few indignant sounds. "Then, we will make you pretty."

"No, no no. There is no way, Draco. That is ridiculous!"

Draco raised his palms in the air, as if trying to block out Hermione's anger. "Look Granger, do you want to get Ron back, or not?"

Hermione bit her lip in defeat. So far, her and Draco's plan for revenge wasn't much of a plan. Instead, it only seemed to be for Draco's enjoyment and this "beautifying" Draco was going on about only made Hermione more frustrated. Still, Hermione thought about Ron with Lavender. Was it possible that it was because of her un-prettiness that Ron had chosen Lavender over her? Hermione sighed. She looked right into Draco's eyes, which sparked with wicked humour. "Fine, I'll do it. But if you make me straighten my hair, I will strangle you."

* * *

A few hours later, Hermione walked into the dining hall with her newly straightened hair. "I'll get you for that," Hermione muttered to Draco. Then, they parted ways; Hermione to Gryffindor, and Draco to Slytherin, as if nothing had happened.

Hermione sat beside Harry, as usual, who was enjoying some baked potatoes and chatting with Ginny and Seamus. They were, much to Hermione's relief, a fair distance away from Ron.

"Hermione, your new hair!" Seamus said. He whistled loudly, making everyone turn their heads at him and Hermione.

"Quit it Seamus, you're making a fuss over nothing," Hermione snapped. She hated the attention drawn on herself.

Ginny tapped Hermione's shoulder, whom was still angry at Seamus.

"What made you get the new hairdo, Hermione?"

Hermione was about to tell her all about Draco, but she hesitated. "Um, I don't know. Just felt like a change," she said unconvincingly.

Ginny pulled a strange face. "Hermione, if this is about Ron…"  
"No, it's not. Why do people keep thinking that?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Harry straightened his glasses. "Speaking of Ron, I don't see why there's a problem with you guys still being friends. He may not have been a great boyfriend, but he was a great friend."

Hermione nearly exploded. Harry was being preposterous. "There is no way I will ever speak to that Weasel ever again. And that's that," Hermione exclaimed while attacking the plate full of vegetables.

"Alright, calm down. It was just a thought. And since when did you start using Weasel? Only Malfoy says that. Or, has Malfoy brainwashed you with that kind of nonsense? Hermione froze, flustered by her best friend's remark. "Of course not. Why would you think that?"

Harry shrugged., "You've just been acting… different lately."

"Oh yeah? _I'm_ the one who's been acting different? You spend almost all of your time snogging with Ginny and I, your best friend since first year, have been going through a hard time lately. Now who's the one that's been acting differently?" Hermione burst, outraged.

Ginny gaped, but Harry remained composed. "Hermione, I think you need to calm down."

By now, everyone at the table, including Hermione's ex boyfriend, were spectating the conversation with bated breath.

Thankfully for Hermione and Harry's friendship, Professor McGonagall announced that breakfast was over. Hermione took one look at Harry, then at Ginny, gave a loud humph, and left.

"Wizardonkulous," Hermione said with little enthusiasm.

The Fat Lady welcomed her into the Gryffindor tower. "Ooh, you look pretty today Miss Granger. Is that a new hairdo?"

Hermione ignored her, it was all thanks to her "new hairdo" that she and Harry had fought in the first place. Hermione still couldn't get over his words. Had she really been spending a lot of time with Draco? No, it was just Heads business, wasn't it? Still, Hermione couldn't help but admit that she enjoyed being in Draco's company. Hermione plopped onto her bed. _No, get yourself together, Hermione. Draco is in Slytherin, he was, is, a Death Eater. You loathe him. You loathe him!_ Unless… I don't.


	5. Heart's Desire

_Author's Note: Here is the fifth chapter, and its finally a long one._

* * *

Draco had been talking to Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini when the big commotion on the other side of the hall started. The Gryffindors involved were oblivious to the staring from across the Great Hall.

"What's got her in such a fit? And her hair, it's absolutely disgusting. Who did it? Must have been that ugly red-headed girl." Pansy Parkinson spat.

Blaise, who had a bit of a thing for the little red head, retorted, "You're just jealous that most of the male population here likes her more than you."

"As if!" Pansy exclaimed. She turned to Draco for backup, but Draco just shook his head, not paying much attention. His eyes were fixed on the now not-so-bushy-haired girl who was exiting the hall. A few minutes later, he followed suit, which got him a weird look from his friends.

After they'd made sure he'd left they started whispering conspiratorially. The first to start the conversation was the usually quiet Theodore. "So, what do you think? Does our not-so-hard-to-read friend like a certain know-it-all?"

With a giggling Pansy in the background, Blaise continued. "Who bets ten galleons that our lovesick Draco beautified Hermione?"

With Pansy being the only person who still believed that Ginny had done it, they placed their bets on the somehow still-pristine Slytherin table.

* * *

"Oh, hello, Hermione Granger. How are you today?"

It was a sunny Wednesday morning, a perfect day for Quidditch. Hermione had been sitting on the benches, waiting for Harry to finish practice and passing the time by reading a fascinating book named, "Your Heart's Desire." She had just read up to the fifth chapter when none other than Pansy Parkinson walked, or strutted, more like, up to her.

Hermione scowled. "What do you want, Pansy?"

Pansy snorted, "Hey, that's not how you should treat your fellow seventh-year."

"Don't be daft, Pansy. Just tell me what you want."

"Nothing at all. I just wanted to see how you were doing. That's all."

Hermione gulped. "That's… nice."

"Yes, I'm known for my niceness."

This almost made Hermione chuckle, but she knew better than that.

"Just one, quick, completely irrelevant thing: have you been wooing my husband, I mean boyfriend, I mean friend, lately?" Pansy said, her tone could be compared to that of a sly fox.

Hermione didn't do so much as blink. "Who?"

"Don't act dumb, Granger. I'm talking about Draco Malfoy."

Hermione frowned. "I'm not sure what you mean by 'wooing'. That word kind of put me off."

"Stop beating around the bush, Granger. Just tell me, have you been hitting on Draco?"

Hermione's cheeks instantly turned red. "Um no, why would you think that?"

Pansy grinned, her smile as wide and weird as the Cheshire Cat's. "So you do like him, don't you?"

"Uh…" Hermione didn't know what to say.

Pansy took this silence as an invitation to continue. "So since you didn't deny it, I'll say you do."

"B- b- but-"

"Don't worry, Granger, I won't tell anyone- it'll be our little secret," Pansy added with a witch-like cackle. "Also, I'd warn you to stay away from him if you know what's good for you."

Then, she turned and left the Quidditch pitch, leaving a befuddled Hermione to contemplate the words she had just said.

A while later, Ginny went over to the still-confused Hermione. She plopped herself onto the empty spot beside her.

"Hermione, do you want to tell me what happened yesterday?" she asked with surprising calmness.

"I'm, I'm," Hermione was at a loss for words, which didn't happen very often. There was an awkward pause, before Hermione said, "Oh, I'm so sorry Ginny! I was such an idiot. The things I said, were… unforgivable. All I cared about was myself and I didn't think for even think for a second about you, or Harry. I am so sorry."

Ginny smiled. "Hermione, you're too sweet. I forgive you. I'm sure Harry will too, he just needs your apology."

Hermione bit her lip. "Really, he'd forgive me? But the things I said to him yesterday were… horrible. I was not in the right mind," Hermione noted.

"Oh no, Hermione, he'll come around. Trust me. Just promise me you'll properly apologise to him. But, you must do one thing for me to fully forgive you."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Answer my question with truth and only truth," Ginny's light brown eyes filled with seriousness.

Hermione wondered where this was going. "Sure."

Ginny leant in and almost mouthed the words, "Are you and Draco…"

Now, Hermione knew where this was going. And she didn't like it one bit. "Ok, Ginny, stop right there."

Ginny laughed. "Come on Hermione. Fine then, if you can't answer that question truthfully, then at least answer this. Who straightened your hair and made you all pretty?"

"The hair salon, of course," Hermione wobbled.

"Liar," Ginny said. "Draco did it for you, didn't he?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Don't mess with me, Hermione Granger, I am very serious right now. I couldn't be more serious," Ginny said while munching on a rock cake she had picked up from Hagrid earlier. All of a sudden, she stopped chewing and her expression turned ashen. "I am so sorry about my brother. What he did, it's like I don't even know him anymore. After all you two have been through together, I just can't understand why." Ginny's eyes brimmed with tears.

Hermione sympathised. She put her arm on Ginny's. "It's- it's ok Ginny. It's not your fault."

"But now I feel responsible for pairing you up with somebody else. Somebody who will treat you right," Ginny wiped away her tears and looked straight at Hermione, who by now suddenly seemed very interested in her book.

Ginny saw this and picked up the thick book. She read the title, which was written in pink cursive. "Your Heart's Desire. Hm… seems pretty fitting for a time like right now, doesn't it?"

"Quit it, Ginny, I don't like Draco and I never will," Hermione snatched the book out of her hands.

"Are you sure?" Ginny said.

Hermione nodded, though there was a sliver of doubt.

Ginny crossed her arms in defeat. "Fine then. If that's what you want. I just hope that your head's in the right place.." Then, she turned and left, as a drop of rain fell on her glossy red hair.

* * *

By the end of her heart-to-heart with Ginny, Harry's Quidditch practice had already ended. A team of very sweaty boys walked out of the field, their feet dragging across the grass in exhaustion. With Ginny's wise words in mind, Hermione didn't approach Harry straight away. She hung back at the benches, taking her time to pack her books away. As she was doing so, Harry looked up to the benches to Hermione. His face showed that he'd just noticed Hermione. Harry awkwardly waved at her, to which Hermione waved back.

Hermione took a deep breath and half-walked, half-ran to the boy with the lightning scar.

"Harry, I just wanted to say- I'm really sorry for the outburst yesterday. The things I said, I wasn't thinking, they came out so fast and I… The things I said about Ginny, I didn't mean them and-"

"Hermione. It's fine. About what happened yesterday, you weren't the only one who messed up, I did too. I should have been a better friend. It must have really hurt when Ron did what he did. Let's just put it behind us, okay?" Harry was about to say more when Ron passed by. Hermione had forgotten that he'd gotten into the Quidditch team as the Keeper. Ron looked up and nodded awkwardly at Harry, but avoided Hermione's eyes.

Hermione wrapped her scarf tighter around her face, covering the tears that she knew were coming, and ran out of the Quidditch field.


	6. The Wizard with Sideburns

_Author's Note: Sorry for the extremely long wait, we were a bit busy due to our procrastination skills. To make up for it we wrote an extra long chapter._

* * *

It had been four days after Hermione's rushed apology to Harry. And true to their word, they were putting the past in the past and leaving it there. Harry, being stuck in the middle of Hermione and Ron, was always having to switch between the two.

Harry and Hermione walked to their first Defence Against the Dark Arts Class, their thick text books and fresh parchments prepared for the lesson.

"According to this, our teacher will be…. Professor Squirrel."

"Professor Squirrel? That's a funny name. I hope he's a good teacher though, the Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers are usually quite nutty," Harry pointed out.

Hermione chuckled.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just… Anyway, I hope that Professor Squirrel takes his job seriously. After all, he is teaching Seven years. If he is as terrible as Lockhart had been…"

"That man was a fraud, Hermione, he didn't know anything about the Dark Arts himself. I heard from Ron that Professor Squirrel really knows his stuff. Apparently he was part of the Order. Worked with Dumbledore himself. Then, one day he went missing during a mission Dumbledore had sent him on. Rumour has it, he missed the whole Wizard War with Voldemort while he was gone."

"Wow. If I were him I- I would feel awful. Imagine coming back and finding that all of your friends are dead and that a whole war had happened and-"

Hermione entered the classroom and was stopped mid-sentence.

"Listen up, class," the stout wizard with glasses the size of small hazelnuts stood at the front of the classroom, tapping the ancient blackboard with impatience. He wore a fur coat, not that he himself was lacking in hair. The class, which had been chatting away before, now sat in stupefied silence. He scrawled in messy handwriting, his name: Professor Squirrel.

"I will be your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. You will pay attention to this class if you know what's good for you and then off you all will go, to do Merlin knows what. I would ask what you all wish to do next year, but I don't care," the small wizard came with a surprising amount of sarcasm that didn't seem to fit into his minute shape.

At his last few words, Hermione lowered her hand in dismay, to which Harry let out a small chuckle. Even after the long wizard war with Lord Voldemort, Hermione still embodied the keen attitude she'd had since the first year, before oh so many things had happened. Being reminded of this, Harry anxiously looked to the back at Ron, who was having his hair played with by none other than Lavender Brown. Ron caught his eye and shrugged, trying to act nonchalant about it, though his eyes screamed two desperate words: help me. To this, Harry just shrugged. As if to say, not my problem.

* * *

Hermione didn't appear to be paying attention to this exchange as her attention was drawn to something happening at the front of the classroom. Professor Squirrel was reminiscing about his old friend Albus Dumbledore. "He was a fine fella. He had a brilliant mind, he did. He sparked with genius and a hint of insanity, but mostly genius, yes. It was because of You-Know-Who that he finally met his end. How a great wizard like him met his demise brings me to tears," Professor Squirrel let out a little sniff.

At the mention of Dumbledore's death, all eyes were on Draco Malfoy, who was sitting in the corner of the room with, was it the tiniest hint of regret? One couldn't be too sure. After the great wizard's death, word had gotten around fast about how the Slytherin-housed, blonde-haired boy had helped cause the death of Albus Dumbledore.

The tension was so palpable that it couldn't be sliced with the sharpest of knives, maybe even a good attack spell couldn't have done so. All eyes were on Draco Malfoy, who was pretending to be preoccupied with sharpening his quill. Observing this, Hermione couldn't help but pity Draco.

Oblivious to this, Professor Squirrel rubbed his glasses.

"I'm sorry, I'm turning into a softie now, just pretend that never happened," Professor Squirrel apologised and continued talking about defence spells.

"Aah, I just remembered." the professor clicked his paws. "You all seem to be pretty chatty, and I wouldn't like you'll to be having too much fun here. So, I've decided to put you all in pairs. You better get comfortable with your partner because you will be spending the rest of the year with them.

Oh, and it is very possible that you will be working on a year-long project together that will count. Towards. Your. NEWTS," he said the last word with particular emphasis. There was a gasp from the class, the loudest coming from Hermione Granger.

He pulled out a piece of parchment from his messy forest of papers.

"Hm… let's see.

Harry Potter, you'll be partnered with…"

Harry prayed for Hermione, or Ron, or Ginny, or anyone other than…

"Pansy Parkinson."

The class erupted in giggles. Harry sank lower into his chair.

"Ronald Weasley, you'll be partnered with Lavender Brown."

Hermione closed her hands into fists and cursed.

There was a loud hoot from Lavender, before she was silenced by the professor.

"Ah, Miss Hermione Granger. I've heard a lot about you. Heard that you're very bright. The student I pair you with, I hope he is up to your standards," Professor Squirrel raised his glasses at Hermione. She didn't know how to react.

"You'll be partnered with… Draco Malfoy."

There was a smirk at the corner of the classroom and a red face at the front.

Ginny grinned and patted Hermione on the back.

After all of the pairs had been called, Professor Squirrel instructed the class to be seated in these pairs.

"Listen up, class. I understand that some of you have repeated your seventh year, due to The War. Please understand that those of you who have repeated will be taking a harder NEWT that was designed by the headmistress herself. You know who you are.

Now class, I expect a thousand-word essay about defence spells from every pair by the end of this lesson, or the whole class will be receiving detention."

Hermione crossed her arms.

"Wipe that pathetic smirk off your face, Malfoy."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Look, it was bad enough luck that I got assigned with _you_. My parents expect me to get good grades this year, so that I can work at the Ministry of Magic. I wouldn't want to turn out like you," Hermione said.

"Who knows, Granger, someday I might be the Minister of Magic."

"In your dreams, Malfoy."

Draco sighed. He was going to reply with another sarcastic rmark but he couldn't bring himself to do that. "So, defence spells, do you know anything about them?" though he already knew the answer to that.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Better known as offensive, or defensive magic, these are spells that are used in an offensive way, as a way of defence. Some examples are the Bat-Bogey Hex, the Incarcerous spell, the Confringo curse and various shield charms."

"Wow, that was shorter than I thought it'd be. Straight from the textbook, is it, Granger?"

Hermione frowned. "And so what if it is?"

Draco shrugged. Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment, inked her quill and began writing.

"Are you just going to ignore me, Granger? We're partners now. In this class, and as Head Boy and Head Girl," Draco did his signature smirk.

"You're pathetic," Hermione nearly spat, the ink from her quill dripping on to the parchment. "All you do is abuse your title as Head Boy. I'm always the one doing all of the work."

"That's only because you want to, Granger."

There was silence, the only sound coming from Hermione was the squeaky sound of her quill writing on parchment.

"About the revenge plot against Weasel King. When are we going to start that? You've been putting it off for quite some time, Granger. It's almost as if you're afraid."

Hermione gritted her teeth. "I'm not afraid."

"Then how about we get started today? Meet me in the Head common room after dinner."

Finally, the bell tolled and the class was dismissed, Draco's words rang in Hermione's ears.

* * *

Hermione was about to exit the classroom when she remembered that she had left her quill in the classroom.

She nodded to Harry and Ginny. "You two go ahead, I'll catch up with you later."

Hermione dashed to the classroom, retrieved her quill, which was now splitting at its point. As she observed this, Hermione heard voices coming from Professor Squirrel's office. As if in a trance, she walked towards the office.

"I need to find it _now_ and know you can help me," a high-pitched and squeaky voice said.

"Look, Professor, I don't know if you're playing games, here, but I have no idea what you're talking about," a lower voice said.

"Draco!" Hermione said a little too loudly. She clasped her hands over her mouth.

"Playing games? You're the one who's playing games. Just help me find it."

Hermione wasn't able to hear Draco's reply as she was interrupted by the tugging of someone's arm. It took Hermione all her will not to shout in fright as she was pulled into the corridor.

"Hermione, it's me, Luna," the arm-tugger was revealed as she pulled away her black hoodie. A charming girl with bright blond hair emerged.

"Oh, thank Merlin, it's just you."

Luna nodded. "Yes, it's just me."

"Did you hear what was going on in that office?"

Luna shrugged. "Sounds like another one of that professor's tricks."

"Tricks, what do you mean, tricks?"

"The professor's a little… nutty at times," Luna giggled at her own joke.

Hermione glared at her.

"One time, at dinner, he ate a whole bowl of peanuts."

"What's so strange about that?"

"By 'a whole bowl', I mean the whole bowl. He swallowed the bowl like it was nothing."

Hermione couldn't tell if Luna was joking or not.

"But… apart from that. Didn't you find what they were saying a little suspicious? And Draco was in there too."

Luna smiled. "Oh, yes, you two seem to be hanging out with each other a lot lately," she said with a naughty grin. "And besides, there's nothing to worry about. Professor Squirrel is harmless. He wouldn't hurt a fly. Unless that fly had stolen his peanuts."

Hermione left Luna in her own giggling fit, her gut still churning with suspicion.

* * *

"So Hermione, we've got a ton of work to do. That Professor Squirrel assigned us a mountain of homework. Do you want to work on it in the common room after dinner?" Ginny asked at lunch, after their double period of Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"I- I can't. I've got something on."

Ginny looked at Hermione suspiciously. "With who?"

"Uh… it's Heads business."

"Oh, really," Ginny couldn't hide her smile now.

"Hermione?"

"What?"

"Is there something you need to tell me?"

"No."

Ginny made the face Hermione thought was similar to the one Mrs Weasley had made when she had caught Hermione and Ron sneaking out of the house one night. Once you saw it, you knew you were in trouble.

At the thought of Ron, Hermione couldn't help but be reminded of Draco.

"Ok then. Have fun at your meeting then, Hermione."

"I will." Those last two words were definitely a mistake and Hermione clamped her mouth shut. But Ginny had already heard, and sent her a cheeky wink.

* * *

"Draco Lucious Malfoy. I've known you for seven years now. I've known you long enough to know when you're lying. And you're lying right now," Pansy said with a stern tone.

"Tell me where you're really going."

"It's honestly none of your business, Pansy," Draco snapped.

Pansy tried to hide her hurt.

"You're pathetic, Pansy. I don't even know why I let you stick around for so long. You irritate me."

"What? But… we have so much in common. We both despise Mudbloods, especially that Hermione Granger."

"I'm not sure, Pansy. I think I've had a change of heart about… Muggle-borns. They aren't that bad."

"What's happened, Draco? You've changed."

"Everyone has changed, Pansy. Everybody, but you. It's time you've stopped living in the past. Someday, you need to wake up and realise that you're wrong. About muggles, about me, about most things. I've come to realise that my father was a terrible man. He supported the man who killed so, so many people. Why I looked up to him so much when I was younger, I'm not sure. Maybe it was because I was scared of him, he was never proud of me. Never happy for me. He never, for one single second, cared about me. Maybe it's a good thing that my father is locked up in Azkaban."

"Draco! Don't say that. Take that back right now," Pansy exclaimed.

Draco lifted his chin. "No, Pansy, I won't. And I never will."

And with that, he walked off, leaving Pansy to soak in his words.


	7. A Seven-lettered Word

_Author's Note: This took awhile to write so we hope you enjoy it._

* * *

REVENGE.

Hermione wrote the seven-lettered word on the blackboard in the Heads common room. She then pulled out a bit of parchment from her pocket.

"What, did you study for this too?" Draco feigned innocence.

Hermione frowned and shook her head. "No. I just… wrote a few things down."

She read from her parchment with purpose. "So, I have a few key questions that we must answer if we want this so called 'revenge' plot to go well. First of all, what do we want to achieve out of this 'revenge'?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know, whatever you want to achieve?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued. "Second of all, who are we targeting exactly?"

"I don't know," Draco said.

Hermione took a breath. "Third of all, how are we going to execute this revenge?"

"Well, I've got a few 'key things' to say," Draco cleared his throat and put on a high-pitched voice in an attempt to mock Hermione.

"First off, you do know that this is about you and not me right? Shouldn't you decide how this plan will go? Second of all, this is not a homework assignment. This is _revenge._ In case you've never heard of it in the millions of textbooks you've read in your time, revenge is when you're finally getting even on somebody that you hate. Somebody who hurt you. Weasel King hurt you."

"Weasel didn't hurt me. I am far from hurt." Hermione tried to defend herself.

"Then why are you here, right now, planning this revenge?"

Hermione bit her lip. She was rarely outsmarted.

"Whatever," she said, "Let's just get started."

It took them almost the whole night to plan the 'revenge'. Both Hermione and Draco were exhausted, but their untouched, mountain load of homework seemed to loom at the back of their minds.

Draco let out a loud yawn. "I better get started on my homework. If our revenge works, we've got ourselves _a lot_ to wake up to tomorrow."

To this, Hermione gave a tight nod and the slightest smile. She heaved her bag onto her shoulders and left the common room.

* * *

Hermione was woken up by Ginny Weasley, who looked shamefully amused.

"Hermione, wake up, wake up!" Ginny said, trying to shake her awake.

Hermione rubbed her eyes. "What is it?"

"I'm surprised Lavender's scream didn't wake you. You have got to see what someone's done to her forehead. Merlin's beard, it's bloody hilarious. I don't know how, but some brilliant wizard tattooed the words 'I Love Weasel King' on her forehead. It's probably not permanent, but it's crazily funny."

Hermione nodded, trying to hide her excitement.

Ginny stroked her invisible beard. "Come to think of it, I can only think of one person who uses the nickname 'Weasel King'."

Hermione's heart pounded. She had to think fast. "That's very true, but it wouldn't work. I mean he can't go up the girl's stairs and neither does he know the Gryffindor password," she quickly pointed out.

Ginny nodded. "I guess that's true." She raised her eyebrows at Hermione. "But I can't help but think that Draco was somehow part of this scheme."

Their conversation was interrupted when the said tattooed girl, Lavender Brown, entered the room. Hermione's eyes crept up to the top of Lavender's head and sure enough, the words 'I Love Weasel King' were there in a blood-like colour. Lavender let out a bloodcurdling scream. It was so deafening, that the boys in their dormitories began to stir. During all of this, Parvati was trying to calm Lavender down, but to no avail.

Ginny tried not to laugh, turning her giggles in to a half-convincing cough.

Lavender burst into tears which only made Ginny laugh more. "Seriously Hermione, if we aren't careful, she's going to flood our whole dorm," she whispered to Hermione.

At the word 'Hermione', Lavender shifted her gaze and pointed at Hermione, who was still sitting on her bed.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER. IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO ME."

Hermione froze, Lavender's accusing shrill made her hair stand on end.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME BECAUSE YOU'RE JEALOUS OF ME AND WON WON, DIDN'T YOU? HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU, HERMIONE. HE NEVER DID," Lavender spat.

Ginny, along with the many other girls in the room, gasped. Ginny stood up, much to Hermione's distress. "Ginny, don't worry abo-"

"That is no way to treat Hermione. She saved your life," Ginny cried.

Lavender waved her hand, as if swatting away a fly. "What, that time she waved her pretty little wand and got rid of that werewolf, who by the way, was doing barely any harm to me? That wasn't that big of a deal. I could've done perfectly fine without her help."

Hermione gnashed her teeth in rage, her fingers gripped at the edge of her bed.

She opened her mouth, about to fight back at Lavender, but the tattooed girl didn't let her. Before Hermione could utter a word, Lavender grabbed a red bandanna and tied it around her forehead so tightly that one may fear of her losing blood circulation. And, without a word, she turned her head and left the dormitories, leaving only the pungent smell of perfume and shocked disbelief to linger in the air.

* * *

After the first incident, Hermione decided to give Lavender a rest before continuing with the plan. The words on her foreheads were nearly gone, and that was when Hermione knew it was time to start part two of Operation Revenge.

"Hermione, are you alright? You seem a little shaken up," Draco asked.

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Let's just, finish what we started."

Draco nodded, "Said like a true Slytherin." He noticed Hermione wince at his words, but chose to ignore it.

Draco held up a bottle containing a clear liquid. "Something I snagged on the way here."

"Is that Mudwagotter? Once I got it on my finger and I was stuck to the door handle all day."

Draco nodded. "That's exactly why I have this. A little drop into Lavender Brown's lip gloss and…"

Hermione brightened. "You're bloody brilliant!"

"Of course I am, my love. Now, let's get started."

Draco had been right. Just a drop of the sticky substance turned Lavender's lip gloss to a dangerously sticky super glue. The first thing that her lips would touch… well, they weren't going to be separated for a while.

So, what _was_ the first thing Lavender's lips touched? Yes, you guessed it- Ron Weasley.

* * *

The gossip in the Great Hall the next morning was like a game of Chinese whispers. Nobody was sure that what the person was telling them was true and the person telling them wasn't sure if it was true either.

"Did you hear that Lavender Brown's lips are glued to Ron?"  
"Ron? Ron Weasley? As in Harry Potter's best friend?"

"Yes!"

"But isn't Ron dating Hermione?"

"Urgh, didn't you hear? They broke up a while ago."

"So if all of this is true, then where are the pair right now?"

"I'm not too sure."

"Madame Pomfrey's I think."

"Or a spare broom cupboard. You know what they say, just cause your lips are together doesn't mean you can't snog."

"A spare broom cupboard? That doesn't sound too glamorous. And no one says that."

Just at that moment, the topic of conversation waddled into the hall. A cacophony of whispers erupted amongst the tables, as Lavender and Ron walked into the hall together, both literally and figuratively speaking. There was an awkward side-shuffle, which got a lot of people staring. Lavender and Ron looked mortified, though it was hard to tell since their lips were stuck together. Despite everything that Ron and Lavender had done to Hermione, she couldn't help but feel shame. And… was it pity? Hermione wasn't sure. Maybe revenge and evil schemes weren't for her after all.

Lavender and Ron sat themselves on a seat and wondered how they would eat. This got another fit of laughter from around the hall. Ron's cheeks became redder and redder.

Seamus, who was sitting beside them, shouted, "Guess it's somebody's lucky day. You know what I'm saying, brother?" he nudged jokingly at Ron. This got another fit of laughter and a small chuckle from Hermione. Lavender looked furious. Then, before anyone could see it coming, she leaned in and began snogging Ron like she never had before. Many oohs and aahs came from all areas of the hall.

This made Ron stiffen, before he too returned the kiss. Soon, the couple were kissing so much and so passionately that their audience grew uncomfortable, turned around and continued their breakfast, that's if they still had an appetite.

Harry turned to Hermione. After Ron and Hermione's break up, his best friend of seven years had turned into a bomb. Harry felt as if she would go off at any second.

"Hey, Hermione, are you ok there?"

Hermione was so confused. She had been the one who had helped plan the scheme, she had dropped the Mudwagotter into Lavender's lipgloss herself. So why didn't she feel any satisfaction?

"Hermione?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just… realised that I have a lot of homework to do. You know Professor Squirrel."

Harry half-believed Hermione's words. "I see. Do you want to go up to the library to work on it?"

Hermione stood up. "No, it's fine. I'd prefer to work alone right now."

Harry's eyes followed her as she walked out of the hall.

Hermione needed to escape to somewhere where she could gather her thoughts, but she wasn't sure where. Her feet seemed to lead the way more than her mind. Somehow, Hermione was walking up the stairs leading to the Head's common room.

* * *

She was shocked to see Draco sitting on a chair, reading a book.

"Oh… I didn't expect you to be here."

Draco smirked. "Hello. Did the plan work?" He noticed Hermione's expression. "Are you alright? Did something happen?"

Hermione had hoped that her mood wasn't so obvious. "No, nothing happened. The plan worked well, better than we'd imagined," there was no joy in her words.

"That's… good. Hermione are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine." Hermione began to organise her books onto her desk. She took out a quill and began to write.

"How did that stupid Weasel King look? Was he humiliated?" Draco leaned back in the chair.

"He was mortified. And he's not stupid, nor is he the king of weasels," Hermione snapped.

Draco closed his book. "What's going on here? Has Granger had a change of heart?"

"A change of heart about what?"

"I'm not sure. You tell me."

"No, Draco, I haven't had a change of heart about anything. I just think that maybe we should go easier on Ron."

Draco let out a dry laugh. "Has a book dropped on your head, Granger? Did you get struck by a memory charm? Have you forgotten what he did?"

"What he did," Hermione paused. "What he did… was not right, but I still think that humiliating him in front of the whole school isn't going to change anything."

"Is that right, Hermione? Ok then, since you're always right about everything, I'll take your word for it."

"Draco, what we had planned for Ron is not right. We can't…"

"Ok, I get it, Granger. You don't want to continue the revenge. I thought that your heart was stronger than this, Hermione."

"You don't understand."

"Don't understand what, Hermione? What could have possibly made you change your mind? Yesterday, you were perfectly find with the plan, and today, you've suddenly had a change of heart. I think I deserve to know why," Draco snapped.

"I want Ron back!" Hermione burst out.

There was a painful silence. Hermione clasped her hand on her mouth. She couldn't believe what she had just said. Draco looked at Hermione with a hint of hurt in his eyes. He left out a nervous laugh. "Haha, real funny, Granger. Tell me what's really going on."

There was a pause.

Draco's face dropped. "But could it really be? You _really_ want Ron back?"

Hermione nodded with certainty. "Seeing him kissing Lavender like he'd never kissed me, seeing him spend time with Lavender and looking at her in a way he never had to me before, I've realised that I… I want my boyfriend back."

Draco's book dropped with a loud thud on the floor. "What did your Muggle parents teach you as a child? Did they teach you anything? First you tell me that you hate Ron, then you tell me that you want to get even with him, and now you tell me that you don't and that you want him back. Make up your mind, Granger!"

Hermione didn't reply. Her eyes were on the floor.

"After all of the trouble I've gone through for you, this is how you thank me?"

Hermione was furious and this time, she couldn't contain her anger. "Thank you? Why in Merlin's Beard would I thank you? You were the one who dragged me into this mess in the first place. If you hadn't brought up the whole plan for revenge, all of this mess never would have happened. I never asked for your help."

She took a deep breathe and started again before Draco could interrupt her. "Thank you, Malfoy, for being an inconsiderate and obnoxious git. Since you really wanted a thank you from me, there you go."

And with that, she left the room.


	8. Rescue in the Woods

_Author's Note: Sorry if you were waiting for the chapter to come out on the weekends/end of last week. We had actually already finished it by that time but there was too many things going on that I forgot to upload this chapter. Sorry guys._

* * *

A few days after Hermione and Draco's fight, Ginny awoke to the sound of chirping birds and the crisp smell of melting snow. She let out a loud yawn. That last night of cramming had not done her any good. Another day of endless, dull classes awaited for her.

"Hey Hermione, what class do we have first?" Ginny asked with another yawn.

There was no reply.

"Hermione?"

Ginny looked over at Hermione's bed, which was as well-made as it had been the day before. Ginny dismissed this with a shrug. Maybe Hermione had just gotten up early.

"Parvati? Have you seen Hermione?"

"No, I haven't seen her all morning."

Ginny couldn't hide her worry. Her heartbeat quickened.

"Are you sure?"

Parvati nodded. "Yes, a hundred percent sure. Look, don't be worried. Hermione was probably up early at the library, you know how she is. You're see her in class."

Ginny nodded, but uncontrollable fear gnawed at her.

"Err, is Hermione Granger here today?" Professor Squirrel squeaked.

Ginny grew more and more worried. Where was she?

"Err, if she's skipping class when her essay is due, I'll have to take off 20 marks of her total score." Professor Squirrel sighed. "This will go towards her NEWTS," he paused for dramatic effect.

"Well then, that's that. Can any of Hermione's friends please tell her about that? Anyway, today we will be focusing on a creature named-"

"Wait!" Ginny stood up.

Professor Squirrell let out a loud sigh.

"That is so unfair. Hermione would never skip class, she doesn't deserve to have marks taken off," Ginny exclaimed.

"Listen, Hermione's not here to hand in her essay and there's nothing we can do about it. Now please sit back down, or it'll be detention for you, Weasley."

"But you don't understand. Hermione's gone missing. I have no idea where she is. This could be serious and I have to go look for her. For all I know Hermione could be dead right now!"

Professor Squirrel thumped a book against his desk. "That's enough. I'm taking 50 points off Gryffindor. Weasley, sit down right now or you'll have detention for the rest of this year. Stop talking nonsense, I am sure that Hermione Granger is fine."

Ginny sat down with defeat, hoping that the professor's words were true.

After Professor Squirrel finally finished his lecture on werewolves, a hand was raised at the back of the classroom.

"What is it, Draco?" Professor Squirrel said.

"I'm sorry professor, but I must go. Professor Mcgonagall told me to report to her office about the Yule Ball. It's Heads business, you see."

Professor Squirrel nodded. "As long as the headmistress approves. You may leave."

Draco stood up and exited the classroom. As soon as he was out of Professor's Squirrel's sight, he ran to the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

Hagrid was outside his wee hut, tending to his pumpkin patch, when Draco ran across it,across his garden nearly stepping on some of Hagrid's pumpkins. "Wowee, boy, watch out for me pumpkins, I'll be running them in the contest this year and I wouldn't want to lose to that muggle again."

Draco didn't bother to ask Hagrid why he participated in muggle competitions. This wasn't the time. "I have no time to be talking to you. But if you must know, I'm doing some work for Professor Mcgonagall." And with that, he left.

Upon entering the Forbidden Forest, Draco muttered a soft Cave Inimicum. Once was sure no one was following him, Draco advanced slowly into the depths of the forest. He continued like this for a long time, wandering aimlessly. After another hour or so, Draco figured out that he'd been walking around in an aimless circle. Realising this, he stopped walking. Trying to remember a lesson from Snape in sixth year.

That day was when Draco had been asked if he needed help by Dumbledore. His mind was spinning of ideas and reasons as to why Dumbledore would know. Snape had started them on a new topic and Granger, being Granger, was insisting on answering every question despite Snape's ignorance of her. On the board was a series of notes that Draco didn't bother with copying. Thinking back now, he probably should've since he was stranded here until he remembered what the spell for disabling a loop charm was.

"Professor Snape, I believe I know the answer to that question. I'm sure that it is circuit fucius."

"Ahh… so that was it." Draco sighed before muttering the counter spell to the loop charm. The spell lifted and he could see that another one was in place. For the next few hours, Draco worked tirelessly countering spell after spell, jinx after jinx until he finally arrived at a small clearing.

* * *

"Where the bloody hell is Hermione? It's already dark," Harry exclaimed.

Ginny frowned. "I told you Harry. Hermione's gone missing."

Harry racked his head. "No way. There is no way Hermione would go missing. Unless…"

'Voldemort."

"No. That isn't possible. I saw him die in front of my own eyes. There's no way."

"Then how else can you explain Hermione's disappearance? Last time somebody disappeared like this…"  
"Ginny, I think you're over reacting. I'm sure it isn't that serious."

"I heard that your scar's been hurting lately, Harry."

Harry gasped. "How did you-"

"I heard that at night, you wake up panting from a nightmare. I heard you wake up with your hand held on your scar, moaning with pain."

"That's not-"  
"Not true? Don't lie to me, Harry. We don't have time to play games when Hermione's life is on the line."

"It was only one time, ok? My scar started throbbing a bit in the middle of the night. I went to the bathroom to wash my face and by the time I was back in bed my scar had stopped hurting."

'Harry, that's not good."

"It was only a one time thing."

"How had it been since you scar had last hurt?"

"I don't know, a couple months? Ever since I'd defeated Voldemort?"

All of a sudden, Harry fell to the floor.

"Harry, Harry! Are you ok?"

"Ginny, we need to find Hermione now. She's in the Forbidden Forest."

For the second time that day, a student trampled over his prized pumpkin patch.

"Hagrid have you seen Hermione? She's gone missing and is in the Forbidden Forest. Have you seen anyone coming this way, by any chance?"

Hagrid thought for a moment, before shaking his head. "I'm afraid not. Funny thing, these days, I seem to be losing chunks of my memory. I can't even remember what I had for breakfast this morning."

Harry nodded with impatient. "I'm afraid I can't chat any longer, it won't do Hermione any good if we're standing here talking."

Hagrid rested his large shovel onto the soft earth. "Well, I guess I'll have to go with you two, wouldn't want you being in danger."

Before either of them could object, Hagrid let out a loud whistle. "Fang, come 'ere boy."

The oversized dog galloped to his master. Fang barked with excitement.

"Come on, we better get going. Hermione's needs our help."

Ginny, Harry, Hagrid and Fang walked deeper into the woods as time passed. An endless amount of time seemed to pass before Hagrid stopped.

"What is it?"

"There's something a little off about this place. I can sense some serious dark magic around here."

"There's something really off about this place. I agree with Hagrid." Ginny insisted. Even Fang began to howl in protest. "I'll go have a look around," Hagrid said. "You, two will stay here until I come back. You hear me?"

They nodded.

"Good." Hagrid and Fang walked away, eventually disappearing behind the many trees and leaving them to their own devices.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes. She looked around. Why was it so dark? And so cold?  
She rubbed her eyes. "Ginny? Anyone?"  
There was no reply. When Hermione finally came to her sense, she noticed that she was surrounded by tall trees and could feel the moonlight shining on her ripped hoodie.

"Is this the Forbidden Forest?" Hermione thought aloud. "But it couldn't be. How did I get here?"

Hermione tried to trace back her steps, but as she tried to think about the past day, she was confronted with a dark abyss of… nothing. It was as if her memory had been wiped clear of anything that would explain what had happened to her.

"Confused, Hermione?" a mysterious voice in the night.

Hermione reached for her wand, but she couldn't find it. 'Show yourself. Who are you?"

"Ah, that is something that you do not need to know."

"You will not get away with this," even Hermione could see that this was an empty threat.

"Oh shut your mouth already. I'm already tired of your voice. Imperio."

Hermione's mouth zipped shut against her will.

"Here, you will die, you filthy Mudblood. And finally, the Lord will be restored. He can not tolerate dirty blood, he never could."  
"Mmmmmmmmmm," Hermione tried to open her mouth to speak.

"Silly mudblood. You are a mistake, a disgrace to the wizard race. Die here where no one will notice, die here where no one will care. Once you are dead, the vultures will pick on your thin bones and the bats will feed on your dirty blood."

Hermione tried to get up.

"Imperio. Imperio!"

Hermione was on the ground again.

"Don't even try to escape, girl. Crucio."

Searing pain brought tears to Hermione's eyes.

"Crucio. Die you silly girl, why aren't you dying?"

Hermione lay, nearly lifeless on the dirt. She prayed for the torture to stop.

"Fine. I'm not done with you yet. I'll leave you here to suffer alone. Incarcerous."

Thick ropes snaked around Hermione's body.

"When I come back, I expect only a carcass. If you're not dead, I will have to resort to worse measures."

Hermione watched helplessly as the man walked away, at least she assumed he did. In the darkness, Hermione had no clue who he was, or why he was doing this to her, but she hoped that someone would rescue her before he came back to deliver his final blow.

* * *

Draco burst into the clearing on the verge of collapsing. He had to be strong and keep it together for Hermione. That was where he saw her, sprawled across the ground. At the sight of Hermione's limp body, Draco raced to her side.

He shook her. "Hermione, wake up. I'm here to take you back to the castle."

There was no response, apart from a soft moan.

"Hermione, please. Stay with me!"

When Hermione didn't move or respond, Draco ran forward and pulled her into his arms. Draco began to walk, he had to get back to the castle, but for some weird reason, extreme exhaustion took over. Maybe it was the weight of Hermione's body or the emanating gloominess of the forest, but Draco's eyes drooped to a close as he fell onto the ground, taking Hermione with him as he collapsed. 

Hermione was running in a maze. Voices echoed above her yet she couldn't seem to hear what they were saying. Then, she heard a voice so clear and true that she seemed to be pulled towards it. Hermione had an urging feeling that she needed to follow the voice. Her feet pulled her in towards the voice, which was chanting her name. Her walking stopped when a line of fire burst out of nowhere in front of her. The flames cackled at her, but Hermione could still hear the voice as clear as day. Reaching her arms out, she embraced the fire and for a second, Hermione saw a blond haired boy staring intently at her.

"You're ok," he said. It was the same voice as before.

Before Hermione could do anything else, she was sucked back into a void of darkness.

* * *

A bright light filled the room . Hermione was forced to open her eyes and the first thing she saw was Madame Pomfrey leaning over her.

"My dear, I'm glad you finally woke up. It's been almost a week since Mr Weasley found you in the forest and brought you to me. We were all so worried about you," Madame Pomfrey said kindly. "Merlin knows what would have happened to you if he hadn't discovered you in time. That young man saved your life."

Hermione simply nodded before slipping back into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Smokes and Mirrors

Two weeks before…

Ginny and Harry ran through the pointy arms of trees and the thorny fingers of bushes as they shouted their friend's name.

"Hermione? Hermione, where are you?"

There was no answer.

Ginny and Harry kept running and running, until….

"Ah!" Ginny screamed.

"Lumos," Harry cried. A beam shot up from his wand.

"Who is it? What is it? Show your face," he waved his wand around.

The figure in the dimmed light raised its hands. "Relax Potter, it's just me."

Harry squinted. "Malfoy? What are you doing here?"  
"I'm here because of the same reason as you. I'm looking for Granger. Or I was looking for Granger."

Ginny looked worried. "You came here by yourself? And what do you mean by was?"

Draco shook his head. "Well you see, I found her..."

"So where is she now?"

Draco was struck with sudden guilt. "I don't know. I collapsed and when I woke up..."

Ginny looked as if she was about to slap him. "You. Oh, I don't know what to do with you. Or what to say for that matter."

"I don't know, there's something strange about this forest. It's like it's enchanted or something. It was like the forest was pulling me to the ground, persuading me to go to sleep. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground, out cold."

Harry nodded. "That kind of relates to what Hagrid was saying before he went missing. He was saying that there was something a bit off about the forest. I'm not sure what's going on, but I think we should get out of here, go to Hogwarts and ask for help."

Ginny shook her head. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea."  
"But Hermione, she's in danger."  
"I know she's in danger, but we'll not even sure what's going on right now. We can't drag more people into this, without figuring out the situation first."  
"Look Ginny, Hagrid and Fang have gone missing, Hermione has vanished into thin air. It's about time we handed it to the professionals."

"I have to say Harry, you seem to have lost that heroic Gryffindor spark in you. But I must agree with you. Let's head back to Hogwarts," Draco said.

"But, but. Guys?"  
Harry and Draco had already walked away, in the direction of Hogwarts.

* * *

Ron's quill lay on his ever-growing stack of used parchment and homework. He couldn't stop thinking about Hermione and what had happened to her. Was Hermione really missing, or had she and Ginny planned it before? And if it wasn't planned, and Ginny really had been telling the truth- where was Hermione?

Fuzzy brown hair tickled Ron's lips, reminding him of Hermione at first. He was about to open his mouth to say her name when a sickly sweet voice startled him.

"Hello Won Won. What's gotten you in such a fuss?"  
Ron sighed, almost disappointed. It was just Lavender.

"Oh it's nothing. Just thinking about how much homework I have to do."  
Lavender sat on Ron's lap, there was a creepy grin on her face. "That's ok Ron. You want me to help you?" She leaned into Ron's lips, about to kiss him when Ron pushed her away; something he hadn't done in a long time, since maybe fourth year. That brought back distant memories for both Ron and Lavender, which caused her to wince. Ron noticed her hurt.

"It's nothing personal, Lavender. It's just, I've got a lot of homework to do, for real, and I'd rather do it alone. Is… that ok?"

Lavender smiled painfully. "Yes, that fine. I totally understand. It's not like you were here the last seventh year so you're not used to the amount of homework you get. I, on the other hand, am totally used to it."

Ron ruffled her hair. "But I'm not, and I never will be."

Lavender planted a kiss each on Ron's cheeks and walked out of the door while saying, "Good luck with the homework, Won Won."

Ron nodded and waved goodbye, although he knew that he would be doing nothing of the sort.

He walked into the Gryffindor common room and saw that Harry and Ginny had gone missing. "Hey Dean, do you know where Harry and Ginny are?"

Dean shrugged. They left this place a few minutes ago. You'll probably be able to catch up with them if you run."

Ron nodded. "Thanks for the help, bro. And, if Lavender comes around looking for me, is it cool if you cover for me?"  
Dean smirked. "You having some fun tonight, Ron?"  
Ron shook his head. "No, I just... Please?"  
Dean nodded. "I've got you, man. You go have fun."

The red-headed Weasley (although the red-headed part is implied) half-walked, half-ran out of the common room.

"Ouch," Ron had been walking in circles around the forest before he tripped over a stick or something. He cursed. Moon shone in front of Ron like a spotlight. It shone on the stick Ron had tripped over, which he now realised was a wand.

After his initial shock of finding the wand, Ron examined it- made out of a familiar vinewood and.. was it dragonheart string? Ron wondered. Hermione.

He could hear voices in the distance before he could inspect the wand any further. Following the sounds, Ron saw the outline of two figures in the parting of trees. As he walked closer, he noticed that Hermione was one of them. He was about to scream her name when he saw who was carrying her. Holding her with both arms was none other than Malfoy. Ron clenched his fists, but his curiosity took over his worrying feeling of jealousy. What were Hermione and Malfoy doing in the woods at this hour? Does Malfoy have anything to do with Hermione's disappearance? Ron sprinted to Hermione, he had to find out what was going on. But all of a sudden, he came to a greater surprise. Hermione, who had by now completely collapsed onto Draco, had fallen onto the floor. What was going-

And then, he fell. Gravity won out against Draco's weakened senses. It pulled him, just like it had done to Hermione, down to the forest floor.

It took all of Ron's effort to get himself together after the previous scene. Ron ran to Hermione's unconscious body and untangled her from Draco's arms, leaving the silver-haired boy to lie alone on the ground.

Running all the way back, Ron panted up the steps and burst into the hospital wing, Hermione in tow.

* * *

One month later…

"Hermione, dear, you should stay for a little longer in case symptoms start showing up again," Madame Pomfrey's docile voice told Hermione with a mother's gentleness.

"But it's been two whole months. Think of all the lessons I've missed."

"But, your good friends Ginny and Harry have been keeping you updated on your classes. You've been keeping up with your homework, just fine."

"It's not the same as actually being in class. If I continue like this, I'm going to fail my NEWTS. Please, I'm tired of being stuck here," Hermione pleaded.

Madame Pomfrey shook her head. _She's still that same girl from eight years ago._

"Another week won't make much of a difference. I promise you'll be out of here before the holidays. You won't miss the Yule Ball, if that's what you're worried about," Madame Pomfrey chuckled.

"No! That's not why- oh, whatever. I guess I can stay for another week."

Madame Pomfrey nodded. She then proceeded to treat the other students.

At that moment, Harry strolled in, carrying a box of chocolate frogs.

Hermione sighed in her bed. "Harry, you know I'm too old for those."

Harry laughed. "You can never be too old for these."

"Only you Harry, only you." Hermione smiled as she shook her head. "By the way, how's Ron doing? I heard he was released from the Hospital Wing a few weeks ago. Is he still sick? Is that why he hasn't been coming to visit?"

"So, you want him to visit?"

Hermione nodded. Then, she blushed. "I mean, just to see if he's ok."

"Well, I'll tell him then. He thought that you might get angry at him."

"Angry? Why would I be angry? If anything, I'm grateful, he was the one who saved my life."  
"Speaking of which, are you going to tell Headmistress McGonagall about what happened that night, or are you not ready yet?"

Hermione chewed her nails. "I don't know, Harry. My memories of that day are still pretty blurry. I keep telling you, I don't even know who did it. I just remember him torturing me and feeling pain, so much of it," tears flooded in Hermione's eyes. Thinking about that night reminded her of the searing pain she had felt. Flashing back to that night, when Hermione had just wanted to die right there, alone in the trees of the Forbidden Forest, made Hermione want to curl up in a ball and sob. She rarely cried or had vulnerable moments like this. But, after that incident, Hermione found it hard to stay strong.

It had been an hour before Harry had left. Hermione had felt so pathetic when she started sobbing and Harry ran to her side, comforting her, telling her it was ok. The look of worry on his face made Hermione weak. She was normally the strong one. What was going on with her?

Madame Pomfrey walked up to her. "A visitor has arrived. Surprised he came at this hour, he normally comes when. Um… anyway, just thought you might want to know."

The visitor walked in.

Hermione gasped. "Draco!" the last time she had seen him was their fight. That had seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Good to see you're better."

"Yeah, Madame Pomfrey's going to let me out soon. Hopefully, anyway."

Draco nodded. "Mm, yeah. Anyway, just came to uh… check up on you, see if you were ok."

Hermione smiled. "I'm fine."

"And, just wondering, do you remember anything from that night? Anything at all?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, not really. I don't remember much. Sorry, maybe it'll come back to me, but for now, it's just a blurry haze."  
"Oh, ok. Well, I hope you get better soon, Granger."

There was a stiff pause.

"Mm… so, see you in class then. Professor's Squirrel been giving us more homework than ever."

He walked out without another word.

Hermione lay back down and closed her eyes, taking in the now familiar noises of Madame Pomfrey checking on the patients and the creak of the opening door as visitors streamed in to see their friends.

* * *

The next days were mundane and dragged on for what seemed like a lifetime. Apart from the occasional visit, Hermione had never felt more alone. During these days, neither Draco or Ron paid Hermione a visit. That was until she saw a tuft of bright carrot-red hair from behind the curtains. It took Hermione all her strength to hide her smile.

She straightened and tried to compose herself.

"Ahem, oh umm hi, Wea- Ron."  
"Hmm, hi."

There was a nod. "Thanks for what you did… that night."

Ron blushed, "Um yeah I was glad I got there first."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just… no one remembers the second."

There was a pause.

"Ron, can you do me a huge favour? Can you tell me what happened that night? I have a gaping hole in my memory and I feel like there is something that people aren't telling me. It's been frustrating me not knowing."

"Um…. I'm not too sure. I was running like a lunatic in the Forbidden Forest trying to find you. It was dark. I almost slipped a couple times. And then, I tripped over this twig, at least I thought it was a twig, until I realised that it was a wand.

And I saw you, uh…."  
"What was I like when you found me? Do you know what had happened before I collapsed? Wait… did you see anyone else in the Forbidden Forest that night?"

"Uh… no. Uh…. I uh. I found your body on the ground. It was quite terrifying actually. Then, I pulled you up on my shoulders and took you to the castle. That's about it, nothing too heroic. Though I must say, it was excruciatingly painful watching you being with… uhh... I mean having to see you in such a state."  
"I see. So are you sure you didn't see anything else?"

"Nope, that's about it."

"Ok, thanks anyway."  
"... no problem."

"How did you know where to find me?"

"I uh… I just had a feeling. It was a hunch, a random one, but uh yeah… And when I got there, it was just you and me, nobody else yeah…"  
"Well anyway, thanks Ron." Hermione waved goodbye but as Ron was about to leave, "Oh and Ron, thanks again. You saved my life."  
Ron nodded. "Yep, that's me. The saviour, the hero."  
Hermione smiled.

As Ron walked away, he turned around to face Hermione.

"Hey Hermione?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you… forgive me?"

"For what... cheating on me?"

Ron reddened.

"I'm sorry Ron, but I don't think I can do that just yet. Maybe in time, but, not right now. I'm sorry. I truly am."

Ron nodded slowly. "No, it's ok. I understand."  
"How's it going with Lavender, by the way?" Hermione said bitterly.

"Err, it's ok." Ron rushed to continue, "Well I've got to go. You know… homework for potions and everything." He escaped from Hermione's onslaught of questions straight after.

Too bad for Ron, he had gone out of the frying pan and into the fire. This time, he was being interrogated by Harry and Ginny, who had taken him aside to talk that night. They had been visiting Neville, who had been injured by a Spiky Bush- something he wasn't particularly proud of- during Ron's visit.

Ginny folded her arms. "We heard your conversation in the hospital ward."

Ron tried to acted nonchalant. "Yeah, so what?"

Harry sighed. "I think you should tell Hermione the truth. Of what really happened that night."

Ron pulled a face. "What do you mean?"  
"You know exactly what we mean. You've been lying to Hermione. Draco was there that night, in the Forbidden Forest."

"So what?"

"Ron, is there something going on here?"

"No, nothing, nothing's going on."

"Did you do something to Draco that night that made him collapse? He told us what happened. Ginny and I are beginning to suspect... "

"No, never!"  
"You sure?"  
"Yes."

"This better not be another 'eat slugs' moment, Ron."  
"It won't be."  
"Good, because I wouldn't want your act right now to hit you back in your face ten times the force it was given."

 _The outline of a tall boy walked towards her. Her vision was hazy like she was in a fog. The boy leant down, she didn't need her vision to tell he was worried. He said her name, ever so quietly, or at least that's how it seemed to her. His fingers stroked her face, tucked a strand of her bushy hair behind her ear. You'll be ok Hermione, you'll be ok, he said. And she believed him. She could feel his cool breath against her neck. A cold drop of rain, she thought it was, fell on her forehead, just one. The tingle of lips came next. It was short, it was gone in an instant, but sparks seemed to fly around her. She lit up, her vision cleared. Her eyes opened fully for just a moment. She felt herself being lifted off the ground. His arms were wrapped around her protectively, and she knew that she would be ok. This feeling only lasted for a second, before she was brought down to the ground again, the boy her cushion as her body landed on the forest floor once more._

* * *

 _Author's Note: We're really sorry, but both of us are going overseas so we won't be able to write much. Chapter 10 may be uploaded in a few days time, but unfortunately it will be the last chapter that will be uploaded for a while (ie, a few weeks). We apologize for this and hope that you guys remain patient with us. Please don't think that we have abandoned you guys when we don't upload for the next two weeks or so._


	10. A Relationship Built on Lies

_Author's Note: Well, its definitely been a long two weeks._ _Redbean99 and I hope you will enjoy our new edition to the story._ _A big thank you to all those people who have been with us this long and are still sparing time to read this. It means a lot to us. So without further ado, read on._

* * *

It was Hermione's first feast in the Great Hall since the incident in the woods. The hall was decorated with sparkling lights and the roof only added to that with its twinkling stars. Hermione smiled, it was good to be back. After one month of almost total isolation from the rest of the school, it felt great to be among the many students once more.

The room fell silent as the Headmistress stood.

"Attention all students. May I please remind you that the Forbidden Forest remain forbidden and may I enforce how dangerous it is. By no means can you enter the Forbidden Forest. We are trying our best to sort it out and will notify you once we have. Unfortunately, Hagrid has still not been found," Headmistress McGonagall announced gravely. Whispers erupted in the hall.  
"We may have to bring the Ministry into this if he is not found by the end of this week."

Hermione turned to Harry. "Why didn't you tell me that Hagrid went missing? How did this happen?"

Harry looked down at his plate.

"Was he- was he looking for me? Is that how he went missing?"

"We didn't want to make you feel bad, especially when you were so ill."

"How did this happen?"  
"I don't know. He just vanished into thin air."

Hermione buried her face in her hands. Guilt suffocated her.

"Don't feel bad, Hermione, don't blame yourself for what happened."

McGonagall drew the attention back to herself.

"That's enough. Now, onto some good news. The Yule Ball is coming up very soon."  
There was a loud cheer.

"That's right, Hogwarts is bringing the Yule Ball back. Unfortunately, we cannot risk holding the Triwizard Tournament after what happened last time and _especially_ after what is going on right now. We may never hold it again until we are able to fully ensure your safety. To make up for this, we have decided to hold the Yule Ball, with the usual schools- Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. The Yule Ball will be held in two weeks time. We hope to see you there."

* * *

It took Professor Squirrel quite a while to quiet down the class, who were bubbling with excitement about the Yule Ball.

"Quiet, students. Now, today we will be learning about the of Dementors and their impacts on wizards and muggles alike. I know that most of you have seen and heard of Dementors, but this lesson you must do extensive research on them. I expect a 2 page essay by the end of this lesson. This is to be done in your pairs."

The students shuffled into their pairs and hurried on with their task for the lesson.

"Hey Hermione. Are you feeling better now?" Draco inquired.

"Better than ever, Malfoy. I feel like it's been too long since I've attended class though."

Draco was looking at Hermione a little strangely.

"What?"

"Nothing. McGonagall's dumped a load of work for us to do for the Yule Ball. We've basically got to organise the whole thing. Not that you mind."  
"I don't."  
"So I was thinking that we should meet in the Head's common room after dinner."

"Ok sure."

"And Hermione, about the fight..."

"Let's not bring that up right now. We've got the Yule Ball to think about."

As Hermione walked out of class, she was pulled aside by Professor Squirrel. His eyes were puffy and red, his sideburns lacked its usual trimmed neatness.

"Hermione Granger, how have you been feeling lately?"

"I'm alright, professor."  
"Hmm… so I pulled you aside to talk about the little… misunderstanding a few weeks ago. I thought that you were skipping class and was too stubborn to listen to your friend. I didn't believe you were actually missing and I am ashamed to admit I was planning on deducting marks off your NEWTS that day."  
"Professor, it's ok. I'm sure any professor would've done the same."

"That's not true. I'm not just an awful professor, I'm an awful person. I ignored your friend's worries and continued on with the lesson like nothing was wrong. You have to forgive me Hermione, I am new at this."

Hermione smiled. "Honestly, it's ok."

Professor Squirrel nodded slowly. "Ok, then. Anyway, I was meant to let you know that you know that you can hand in your essay any time today, and I'll mark it as if it was handed in on that day."

Hermione filled with gratitude. "Thank you, professor."

"No problem. You really are a sweetheart."

That night, Hermione entered the Head's common room with a tall stack of books.

"Woah, watch out, Granger. You wouldn't want your one and only true love to be your demise."

"Shut up, Malfoy. These books are all about the Yule Ball. Professor McGonagall gave them to me just then. In them are the preparations that must be made, the history of the Yule Ball, the conflicts that could occur-"

"Granger, that's great and all, but I don't care. I'm just here to have fun."

"Being Head isn't all fun and games, Draco, it is a huge responsibility. Not that you would understand anything about responsibility," Hermione muttered the last part. Hmmm

She seemed to forget she was carrying a tower of thick books in her hands. As she was ranting at Draco, she wobbled precariously backwards and forwards.

But it was too late. Hermione fell backwards towards the ground. She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the fall and wondering why she had been such an idiot. But the fall didn't come. Something stopped her from her fall. Hermione was suddenly engulfed by a feeling of warmth. It wrapped around her as the endless amount of books toppled onto the ground.

A memory entered her mind, a moment of déjà vu. Hermione had felt this way before, she definitely had. Her eyes opened, to see a pair of stone-grey eyes.

"Draco. Were you, were you there that night?"  
Draco let go of Hermione. "Um… what night? You should really be more careful, Granger."

"You know what I'm talking about, Malfoy. Were you there that night in the Forbidden Forest. I thought that it had just been Ron, but I've been having weird dreams lately."

"What dreams?"  
Hermione blushed. "They're none of your business. Just answer my question already."

"To answer your question, Granger, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Ok, if you say so. Sorry, I must've been mistaken."

"You must've."

Draco brushed his hands on his shirt and sat back down.

"Take a seat, Granger. Who knew you were such a clutz."

Hermione fumed. "Whatever. Let's just get on with it."

* * *

As the Yule Ball beckoned, the excitement of the students increased. Hermione still hadn't found a date yet, but nevermind, she had better things to worry about. A week had passed and Hagrid still hadn't been found. Hermione tried her best to ignore the members of the Ministry walking around the school, jotting down notes as they went. Hermione missed her visits to Hagrid's house and every day he remained missing filled her with crushing guilt. Hermione sat down at lunch one day, tired from spending the night before with Draco preparing the Yule Ball.

"Hey Hermione, did you hear about what happened yesterday?" Dean asked her.

"No, I was working all night. What happened?"

"Lavender and Ron broke up."

"What?" Hermione's books slammed on the table.

"Yeah. Apparently they had a huge fight. It was about Ron not asking Lavender to the ball. You know how Lavender is."

Hermione tried to hide her grin. "Oh… ok. Do you happen to know why Ron uh… wasn't asking Lavender out to the ball?"

Dean stared at Hermione.

"If you don't… it's totally fine, I was um… just asking."

Dean continued staring at her. "Oh… really?" He shrugged. "Well, now that Ron's finally freed himself from the demon herself, he can finally focus on other… things."  
"What?"  
"Nothing. Well, I'll see you around, Hermione. Who are you going with to the Yule Ball."

"I haven't found anyone yet."

"That's a shame. Let's just say that a window, or door really, has opened for you Hermione." Dean winked.

Hermione blushed. "I uh-"

But Dean had already walked away.

* * *

The dim light from the stained glass reflected on Draco's ivory-pale face. It was late in the common room, the clock's hands close to striking midnight in the Head's common room. Hermione had already left. "Don't stay up too late," she had told him, yet that was exactly what he had done.

The late night's adventure from a few weeks ago had taken its toll on Draco and had resulted in many sleepless nights. He still felt dizzy thinking about it. Draco's eyes stared at the flickering light in contemplation. Why hadn't he told her about that he had being there that night, her lifeless body in his arms? Was it the guilt that he felt for succumbing to the forest's strange magic? Was it the pain that he was constantly struck with when he thought of that night, the guilt for not being strong enough to be her hero? Was it embarrassment at the fact that Weasley did in all truth save her?

Never had he felt an emotion as strong as the one he felt that night. Almost like a sudden storm, a new feeling had taken over his mind. The thought terrified him and he could only hope that it would pass and die out soon, like the wavering candle in front of him.

* * *

"Oh my Merlin! The Yule Ball is tomorrow and I haven't even bought my dress yet."

Hermione tried to block herself from the sounds of anticipation for the Yule Ball, but to no avail. She hated the screaming girls, who were gossiping about who was going with who tomorrow night, what dress they were going to wear for that night, and other girly things that Hermione found unbearably idiotic. She wanted to take away House points just to get them to stop, even though they weren't doing anything wrong. But, Hermione couldn't help but feel as if they were rubbing in her face by talking about their dates. It has been yet another week and she still hadn't found a date. Hermione had spent half the week trapped in the Head's common room with Draco, desperately trying to organise everything before the deadline. The students never stopped swarming around Hermione, full of questions and requests for the Yule Ball, which just added to the crushing pressure and stress Hermione had already been suffering from.

* * *

Draco spent the entire morning of the day of the Yule Ball preparing the decorations and dusting away the cobwebs from the rickety chandeliers. Afterwards, he went to the library, already exhausted from the morning's preparations. Draco tried to hide his sigh as none other than Pansy squished beside him.

"Draco dear, so do you have a date for the Yule ball?" Pansy batted her eyelashes and inched closer towards him. She placed her hand on Draco's shoulder.

Draco shuffled away, leaving a large gap between him and Pansy.

"I'm going with Blaise as friends. You know I am. In fact, I might tell Blaise I'm sick and I won't go at all. I've had enough of this Yule Ball rubbish."

"Come on Draco, it's today and you know how much I've been nagging you." Pansy sighed in exasperation. "The Yule Ball doesn't happen everyday, you know. If you hurry, you may be able to find a date. I know many girls who don't have a date yet who would be perfect for you!"

Draco almost shuddered. Could Pansy make it more obvious that she wanted to go to the ball with him? He feigned obliviousness to this and wiped his sweaty palms against his pants, looking for an escape.

"Mr Malfoy, Professor Mcgonagall has requested that you meet her in her office in five minutes." Madam Pince called out. Draco sighed with relief, Madam Pince had given him an exit from the awkward conversation. Draco rushed outside with not another word to Pansy.

Climbing up the steps to the Headmaster's Office, Draco realised that Hermione didn't have a date either. _Perhaps I should ask her._ Draco thought. _We could go together, as Heads. Yes, I believe that would work._

Entering the office, Draco couldn't help but look at the old professors who eyed him behind their frames with disdain. "Please, sit. I have a lot to discuss." the headmistress told him. Draco was about to tune out and plan how he would ask Hermione when he heard the words:

"I'm extremely sorry to be the one to inform you of this... but your father is dead."

* * *

Hermione sat at the bar. She let out a huge sigh. Two hours into the ball and no disasters- yet. Everyone seemed to be having the time of their lives, everyone except for her. Apart from a few people who approached her and asked her how she was feeling, to which Hermione gave the same automated response "better", Hermione had never felt more isolated in her life. Even the people who did bother to talk to her seemed bored in an instant. Hermione could read it in their eyes, as soon as she began to talk about the NEWTS. Her conversations with these people were rapid, they wanted to leave as quickly as they came. Hermione wondered if that was why Ron had cheated on her, because she had become such a bore and she wondered where Draco had gone. He had disappeared and she hadn't seem him the whole night. Hermione guzzled another drink down her throat.

Her mind raced as she tried to think of a way to escape. Just as Hermione was planning to walk out of the place, with the excuse that it was getting late and that she needed to study, somebody had pushed the stool beside her, which had been empty for around an hour, sat down and ordered a drink.

The boy turned to face Hermione. She gasped.

"Ron."

He smiled. "Hermione. It's been awhile. I haven't been able to talk to you, since your head is always buried in a book. "

Hermione nodded. "The NEWTS are coming up and I wouldn't want to fail."

"Oh Hermione, all you seem to care about is your grades and what not."

Hermione rolled her eyes, although she had to admit that was becoming quite true.

Ron's playful blue eyes suddenly turned dark with solemnity.

"Do remember, four years back, at our first Yule Ball? I was wearing these hideous dress robes from my Great Aunt."

Hermione laughed. "Yeah, that's hard to forget. My nose is still recovering from the smell of it."

"Do you know what my biggest regret was in fourth year?"  
"Wearing those ugly dress robes?"  
"No, it was not asking you to the Yule Ball."

Hermione heart skipped a beat. She didn't know what to say.

"When I saw you, dancing with Viktor Krum, looking more beautiful than ever- well you were looking beautiful, not Viktor Krum- I was so, so jealous that it hurt to even breathe.

I thought that I could never feel that way again, until I saw you with him that night… in the forest."

"What? But we were alone... weren't we?"  
"Not necessarily. Someone else was there, too. When I saw you with him, I was hit with the same envy I had felt four years ago. I wanted to be him so badly."

"Wha- what are you saying, Ron?"  
"I love you. I've never stopped loving you since that night. And I know that you probably don't feel the same but I just had to say it."

It was at that point that the world seemed to stop for Hermione. Her stomach filled with butterflies, tears built up in her eyes. During her short-lived relationship with Ron, after the war, Ron had said those three words many times. But, they had never been filled with as much meaning, as much sincerity, as it was now.

Hermione hesitated, but only just for a second. "I- I love you too, Ron."

Relief flitted through his face but he covered quickly enough. Ron leaned in, his eyes closed. Hermione's eyes widened, she felt like pinching herself, wondering if she was in the midst of a dream.

"Ron, I-"

She was interrupted mid sentence by the closeness of his lips that radiated warmth. Hermione paused only for a second before she leaned in, their lips following a perfect rhythm as they kissed. Time stopped. An unforgettable memory made. Hermione ignored the gasps and stares around her. She was in her own happy place with her childhood best friend, her companion, her past boyfriend and the cause of her revenge, which now seemed so long ago. The person of whom she loved, and still loves, with all her heart.


	11. The Return of the Half-Giant

_Author's Note: Hi guys. We're back for another chapter. Sorry about not posting in two weeks. We promise it won't become a habit. Thank you again to all our readers who stuck with us for 10 chapters. It means alot to us and makes us feel really happy._

A man stood in the shadows. Not a single feature on his face could be seen in the darkness.

"Come here."

Shapes loomed around him as he walked closer and closer to the voice.

"Stop." A voice sounded. It had no shape or form. If one were to grab it, it would only evaporate like mist. But even so, you could still feel the power and menace once it reached your ears.

The man jerked back and froze. "Let me see your mind." the voice commanded.

The man was thrown to his knees.

"Have you gone soft?" the voice spat.

"No, your lordship, never," the man hurried to answer.

"Then, why have you not succeeded?"

The voiced boomed across the darkened forest. Birds, bats, any living thing dared not to be in its presence. The man watched as hundreds of birds flew above him, away from their place of rendezvous.

"I- I-" The man stuttered and another wave of pain overcame him.

"No, do not answer it. Finish the task. Find the stone. And you shall be forgiven."

The man stood up and bowed. "Yes, my lord. You are generous, I am not worthy of your kindness. I failed you. I will not fail you again."

He turned to leave.

But the voice hissed for one last time, and the words hung in the air, "Kill the girl."

Hermione walked down the corridor, her face almost glowed with happiness. It had been a week since the Yule Ball. A week since the magical kiss that had brought Hermione and Ron back together. It was as if it had never ended, that the conflict and break up between the two had never happened. They would walk in the halls, hand in hand. They would sit next to each other in class, apart from during Defence Against the Dark Art, where they had to sit with their partners, study together, eat together, and do almost everything together. The Halloween holidays were inching nearer and nearer, and Hermione couldn't wait for the break, where she would go back to the Burrow to tell Molly and Arthur Weasley the good news.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but I have go to. Quidditch, they're pretty strict on this kind of stuff. If I'm late by a single minute, they'll make me do five laps around the field."

Hermione pursed her lips, she hated that she had become so clingy, so desperate like the other girls whom she had despised and regarded with disrespect. But love seemed to make her turn into a puppy of some sort, like the one she had owned when she was a child- blind with love, and too eager to please.

She calmed herself by taking a deep breath. "No, that's ok. I understand. I'll see you at dinner."

He left with a goodbye kiss on the forehead.

"Do you love him?" a voice said behind Hermione.

Hermione jumped. She had been so deep in thought.

"Yes, I think so."

Ginny cocked her head to the side. "You think so? Love's not to be toyed with. You of all people should know that. Are you sure you're doing the right thing?"

"What do you mean?"  
"Well, sorry if I'm being blunt here, but is Ron really the right guy for you?"

"Of course he is. I mean, who else could there be?" Hermione asked. _If only there were textbooks that you could study that taught you about love._

"Sometimes it's hard to know what love is, to understand it. It's not really something you can describe. It just… is. When you're in love with someone, you will know."

"Is that how you felt, how you feel, with Harry?"

"Yes. I guess so. First I just admired him. After a while, it grew into something bigger."

"Love?"  
"I guess. Is that how you feel… with my brother?"  
"I- I'm not sure."

Ginny gave her a look, a look that Hermione could not read.

"Ok, this is going to sound so cheesy, but I think that, at times like this… you should just go with your heart."

As Hermione hurried to the library, Pansy brushed past her shoulder, a little too hard for it to be an accident.

"Hey," Hermione yelled. "What was that for?"

But she had already disappeared behind the sea of students.

"Granger."

Hermione didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"Hello, Malfoy."

"Good to see you, too. You know, it's a little rude talking to someone with your head buried in a book."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Too many people had used that saying on her.

She looked up, acting like it took a lot of effort.

"What do you want?"

"That night, at the Yule Ball. What happened?"  
Hermione was confused. "What happened?" Then she realised and blushed. "Oh… that. It's really none of your business, Malfoy. Do you always go around snooping into other people's love lives?"

Draco smirked, though it was a little less smug than usual. "No, only for you."

"Shouldn't you be congratulating me? I did it! I got him back."

"I- I just don't think it's right. I don't think he's right for you."

"God, why does everyone keep saying that to me nowadays? Can't they just be happy for me for once?"  
"Hermione- stop, you're speaking too loudly."

"And besides, if you can only blame yourself for what happened to Ron and I. It all wouldn't have happened if you hadn't abandoned me and gone off doing Merlin knows what. Probably chatting up the prettier girls. So thank you for that, Malfoy, I really appreciate it."

Draco closed his eyes and took a breath.

"What? Now you're too lazy to even look at me? Just admit it, you're jealous that Ron and I have a relationship that you will ever be able to have. You know why? Because you are a-"

"He died."

"What? Who?"  
"My father. That's why I wasn't there. He's dead."

Hermione's eyes widened and when she looked into Draco's eyes, she saw a sadness that she hadn't noticed until now.

"Le-let's talk about this in the common room."

Not a single word was exchanged as they walked up to the Head common room. Hermione gave Draco a few quick glances, while internally chiding herself. How had she not realised that something was up with Draco? How had she not noticed when Draco was called to McGonagall, that day in the library? Well, now she remembered, but it was no use now. The damage had already been done. Hermione could see the hurt in Draco's eyes, as much as he tried to look away.

As soon as they walked into the room, none of them sat down. The Heads stood face to face, eye to eye. Hermione leaned in and pulled Draco into an embrace. "I'm so sorry. If I had known earlier, I wouldn't have said those things to you." She pulled away.

"Oh Granger, that's the dumbest apology I've ever heard. Of course no one would've said those things knowing that their bloody father was dead. Besides, there's no point being sorry when it's not your fault."

"Oh shut up, Draco," Hermione said lightly with a hint of endearance. "Just stop being a smart ass for once."

She looked at him intensely. "Are you alright?"

Draco thought for a moment. "Of course I'm not alright. My father is dead."

He repeated the words with a choked-back sob. "My father is dead."

Draco began to chant the words, each time as if he had just begun to process it. Draco blinked. "And don't even feel as sad as I should."  
"It's ok to cry," Hermione whispered. "No one will judge you here."

And Draco let out a silent cry as the tears fell. One tear at a time. The scene was so agonizing and painful that Hermione's hairs stood on end. After what what seemed like years, Draco fell to the ground, and so did she. They sat there, him weeping and her comforting him.

Ginny and Blaise were patrolling, part of a prefect's duty. They were patrolling the border of the Forbidden Forest. It was a boring task- walking back and forth at the same trees each time, nothing much usually happened during patrol. Aside from Blaise's constant flirting with Ginny, which she did not appreciate.

"So, Weaslette, meet me at the lake tomorrow during lunch." Blaise said in an offhanded way.

"What makes you think I want to have lunch with you?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"So you want to do something else."

"I don't think you understand-"

"Oh, don't worry I understand. You want to have a make-out session with me under the branches of a tree."

"Stop! I already have a boyfriend, I've told you that so many times. There is no way in a million years that I will make-out with you, even if you were the last person on earth." Ginny was fuming.

"Ahh… Fiery. I like it," said Blaise, nonplussed by Ginny's indignation.

If Ginny wasn't outraged before she definitely was now. Her fists clenched tightly together, some people could not take a hint. _Must tell Hermione to change my patrol schedule._

"If you're planning on getting your schedule changed, I'll warn you that Draco is my friend and I'll just make mine the same time as yours again." Blaise winked at her.

"Urgh," Ginny sighed. It would be hours until she was freed from patrol. A few hours before Blaise would finally get off her back.

Blaise gripped Ginny's arm, making her wince.

"Stop touching me Blaise, how many times do I have to tell you-"

"No, look," Blaise's stubby finger pointed at a spot on the edge of the forest, a few trees down.

A large figure was stumbling out of the Forbidden Forest, before collapsing and falling unconscious on the ground.

Ginny put her hands to her mouth. "Merlin's beard is that-"

"Hagrid?" Blaise said. "I think so."

The two ran towards the body, which was now sprawled across the ground, among twigs.

Ginny turned the man's head to face her. "Yeah, that's definitely Hagrid, all right. And he doesn't look good." She checked his pulse. "Thank goodness, he's still alive.

Blaise nodded. "He won't be if we don't take him to Hogwarts soon. Here, you help me lift him up, we'll both carry him to the castle."

Hermione dashed to the hospital wing, to find Ginny, Ron and Harry already by the hospital bed where the half giant lay.

"Hagrid," Hermione exclaimed with relief. She dropped her heavy bag of books on the floor and took her place beside Ron.

Hagrid tried to sit up, but even that seemed to strain him. Harry helped him rest his head back down on the bed again. "Don't worry Hagrid, don't strain yourself too much. You need to rest."

"It's ok Harry. I'll do just fine thank you very much. I'll just talk to Hermione over 'ere and I'll go back to bed, as the doctor ordered."

Hermione smiled. "Hagrid, you're ok."

"Aah, yes, apparently so. It's good to see that you're ok."

"What happened to you all these months?"  
"I'm not sure. It's all a haze to me. I was just walking around with Fang, looking for you, when I suddenly felt a strange wave of sleepiness. Then, before I knew it, I was out like a light. Luckily Fang here was able to run away before the wave hit. I think he's somewhere in the forest, I'll look for him once I'm meself again."

"That's exactly what happened to me," Hermione said. "I'm so sorry to see you like this. This is all my fault."  
"No, don't worry, Hermione. Don't blame yourself. I think I needed rest anyway, I'm not getting any younger."  
"But not a few months rest! I truly am sorry, Hagrid."  
"Don't worry kid, I'm just glad that you're alive, that's all." Hagrid paused, and at the moment, Hermione could swear she saw a green flash of light in his eyes, before it flickered away. She blinked. It had probably been just a trick of light.

"Oh yeah, Hermione. I'd like to invite you three to me house sometime soon, maybe after the Halloween holidays. Bring along your friend Draco too, I don't mind that kid."

Hermione smiled, perhaps this way she could make up for her unneeded comments the other day. "Ok, I'll make sure to do that," she ignored the strange look Ron was giving her.

The lake was a stunning blue and only one person chose to spend their afternoon enjoying it. Well, that was until another that joined. Pansy was leaning against the trunk of a tree when Blaise walked over.

"Hello Pansy, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing much."

"I know you're lying, so don't think you're of the hook. But there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yes?" Pansy eyed him warily.

"Should I take up a challenge from Potter?"

"What challenge?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that Weaslette is pretty attractive."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"So now that I've opened up, and thanks for your advice by the way, that was really considerate of you, really, why don't you tell me what you're really doing, sitting here by this beautiful lake on your own?"

"Planning." Pansy replied.

"Oh, trying to get a certain blond a girlfriend now are you?" Blaise smiled as he nudged Pansy.

Pansy smirked. "Maybe."

"I have a feeling that the girlfriend's not you."

Pansy rubbed her eyes. "I have long since given up on that prospectprospect."

"Do you still have feelings for him?"  
Pansy blushed. "I only love him as a friend now, and I want the best for him. I know a perfect girl for him, but both of them are so stupid they can't even notice how perfect they are for each other."

Blaise nodded. "I think I know who you're talking about, and I totally agree."

"Too bad they're both too stubborn to admit it."

The Halloween holidays flew by quite uneventfully. Hermione and Harry stayed at the Burrow. As soon as they arrived at the door, Molly Weasley walked straight up to Ron and slapped him hard in the face. She then grabbed a tuft of his hair and pulled him behind a creaky door, before slamming it shut. Muffled shouts could be heard from the kitchen.

"How dare you? How can I call you my son when you go out and hurt dear Hermione like that? She's too good for you…"

And it went on and on like that until it was dinner, although it seemed that Molly still hadn't let it go.

Hermione smiled. "It's ok, Molly. I forgive him."

Molly dropped her fork. "Honestly, Hermione, such a nice girl like you deserves someone much better than my idiot son, whose brain seems to have fallen out after the war."

Arthur quickly interrupted, noticing the tension in the room. "Happy Halloween, everybody."

And so the festivities begun. Hermione would walk with Ron every morning around the Burrow, and they would talk between kisses, and during the day they would pass the time enjoying each other's company, before going to bed- when Hermione wondered if Draco was asleep yet. When did he sleep anyway? Does he get enough sleep? Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment out and a quill, thinking about writing a letter to him, to ask how he was going, with the grief of his father's death on his shoulders, but she decided against it. Hermione would be seeing him in a week anyway, and she could ask how he was going then.

School came again. During her first class, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Hermione found Draco oddly distant. She couldn't help but worry for him.

"Draco, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, whatever."

"Look, if you don't want to go to Hagrid's tonight, it's totally fine. Honestly. I know that you guys didn't really get along back in the day, but Hagrid's a really nice guy and he doesn't hold anything against you, and his rock cakes are really not that better- they aren't as hard anymore, well sort of. It will be lots of fun, promise and-"

"Stop rambling on like an idiot, Hermione. It's fine. I'll come with you to Hagrid's. Geez, you can be such a worrier sometimes."

Hermione sighed. "Are you sure you're ok, Draco? Your cheeks look a little more sunken. Have you been eating enough? Getting enough sleep?

Draco groaned. "For Merlin's sake, get off my back. You're beginning to sound a lot like my mum."

The sun was just beginning to set, as Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Harry and Ron all walked together to Hagrid's hut. They were getting along just fine, laughing with each other about school and what had happened during the holidays and before they knew it, they were at the door. Harry knocked and called Hagrid's name.

The door was opened almost immediately and the fivesome entered. The hut was covered with dust from the owner's absence for the past few months, but other than that, the hut was just like always.

"Come, take a seat guys."

They sat on the five stools that were set around a small table. Hermione and Draco sat down next to each other. Ron was not pleased when Hagrid squished himself beside Hermione, forcing Ron to sit next to Draco. He sat down with not the slightest smile on his face.

"So guys," Hagrid swung his arms in the air. His wooden chair creaked against his weight. "How have your holidays been?"  
There were a few mumbles.

"We all, minus Draco, stayed at the Burrow, it felt empty without the other Weasleys, but Molly and Arthur were there," Harry started.

"The food was really, really great," Ron added.

Hagrid nodded. "Ahh, that's good. Oh, I almost forgot, you all want some rock cakes?"  
Hermione nudged Draco with her elbow. "His rock cakes are famous among wizards," she whispered in his ear.

To which he whisper back. "Oh really? And do these wizards have many teeth?"

Hermione giggled. She saw Ron in the corner of her eye, who looked not all too happy.

"Have a rock cake, Draco. They're really delicious," Ron said, picking up a rock cake and throwing it on Draco's plate.

Draco cocked his eyebrow. "I've heard," he popped it into his mouth and began chewing, a difficult task. "Mm…. you're right, these really are quite delicious." Draco took it out of his mouth and placed it back on his plate, the cake still in one piece. "It's so delicious I might just save some for later."

Hermione laughed. "Would you like me to eat that for you, Draco?"  
"No it's fine. And besides, my saliva is all over it. We wouldn't want your boyfriend over here to get even more red, would we?"

Hermione choked back a chuckle. Ron was becoming rather red.

Hagrid chewed his sixth rock cake. "So… Draco. How's your dad? I still don't agree with all that Azkaban business, I've been in there before. I don't think that your father deserved that, even after he supported You-Know-Who. He's a good man."

Draco's face bleached white as Hermione chided herself for not thinking to warn Hagrid earlier. She gripped Draco's arm, which was now shaking, as his face turned ghost-white.

Hermione changed the topic. "Hm… how about we recap Hagrid on what'd happened while he was unconscious?"

Ginny, catching on, agreed. "Oh yeah, there was the Yule Ball," and she began ranting about the night, and how amazing it had been. During her rant, Draco turned to face Hermione, and mouthed the words "thank you", which Hermione knew he'd really meant.

Hermione mouthed the words back "you ok?", to which Draco nodded.

"Here, you've got a crumb of rock cake near your mouth."

Draco feigned surprise. "Really? I didn't think I broke a single piece of that thing."

Hermione laughed and brushed the crumb off his face, her finger just touching his cherry-red lips. The air seemed to become hotter, for some weird reason, and Hermione quickly turned away and joined in the conversation about the Yule Ball. She could feel her cheeks burning up and willed for it to cool down.

After spending a few hours in the hut, the stars twinkled as the five said their goodbyes and see you tomorrows to Hagrid and walked the short distance from his house to Hogwarts. Hermione looked back to see Hagrid walking into the Forbidden Forest. What was he doing, going back in there? But she shook it off. _He's probably just looking for Fang._


	12. The Sieve

_Author's Note: So there's not much I can say but as always, hope you enjoy it._

* * *

A few days ago…

"What shall I do for you Master?" a dark looming figure asked into the night.

"Start preparing for the Sieve," the misty form hissed.

"Of course, Master."

"Find the weakness in every Mudblood. I don't care what you have to do, you can torture them to find out who or what their true weakness is. Give me updates on your progress, or don't I couldn't care less. Once you have found each and every one of their weaknesses, we will round them up and will finally sieve out the dirty blood that has stained Hogwarts for too long now."

"But why must you do this? Don't you resent Hogwarts? Why do you still care for it?"

"I'd advise you to stop asking and to start doing. But to answer your question- Hogwarts is only the beginning of the filtering, the trial, you may call it. After Hogwarts, we will sieve the rest of the wizard world, before moving on to exterminate all of the muggles that have lived for too long, staining this planet's once rich soil.

"Yes, Master." The figure answered. He walked a small distance in the direction of Hogwarts, before collapsing to the ground.

* * *

Back to the present….

Hermione and Ron were having an enjoyable study date in the library. Well, only Hermione found it enjoyable.

"Why did I choose Muggle Studies and Divination again?" Ron moaned as he looked at his pile of homework.

"Because you thought they were easier than Ancient Runes," Hermione stated. She had almost finished half of her homework already.

"Wait. Is that Hagrid? Since when did he come to the library?"

"Ron. It's rude to stare and your words weren't very nice either."

"What is he reading, though? Want to bet he has a thing for Madame Pince?"

Hermione rolled her eyes but walked over to Hagrid to say hello. "Good afternoon, Hagrid."

"Oh, Hermione. Didn't see ya there."

"Did you find Fang?"

"Fang?" Hagrid looked at Hermione with a strange look.

"You know, yesterday, when you left to go to the forest."

"Uh- did I? My memory still ain't the best at times."

"Well, you did Hagrid. I saw it myself. Maybe you should go back up to Madame Pomfrey and ask if she can help with your memory problem." Hermione suggested.

"That's a jolly good idea," Hagrid said and bid goodbye, his large hands still clutching the book, covering the title that Hermione couldn't help but be curious to find out.

"Did you see what he was reading?" Ron asked.

"No..." Hermione trailed off. There had been a moment before Hagrid had thought to casually hide the title.

"Well, he was looking at pureblood family trees," Ron said, proud he had found something Hermione hadn't noticed. "It said on the front."

Hermione was shocked. "What would he need that information for?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he's running an errand for McGonagall. I can't be sure."

Hermione tried to swallow down the hard lump in her throat. Hagrid had been acting more than suspicious lately, what with the strange visit to the Forbidden Forest and now the mysterious book. She urged herself to swallow it down, to let it go. Hagrid was her friend, a close friend of hers, he was a good person, somebody she could trust. But, however Hermione tried to assure herself, she still could not remove the feeling of doubt that gnawed at the back of her mind.

Hermione picked up her books, her hands shaking. "Well, I better go now, Muggle Studies will be in a few minutes."

Ron nodded. "Yeah… right. Almost forgot.

The couple stood up and walked to class.

They were startled to see a different professor standing in front of the classroom.

The rest of the class seemed to be just as confused. Whispers fizzed from one table to the next. Who was this mysterious man standing at the front? Where did the old professor go? What was going on?

"Welcome class," the man said. "You may call me Professor Prestwich and I shall be your new teacher as the other one has retired as of yesterday." Once more, whispers erupted around the room. Professor Viktom, their previous professor, had been quite a young fellow, who wouldn't have retired in a few decades, let alone a day.

"Quiet," he shouted. "A visitor will be coming in today as he has shown great interest in this subject."

As the new professor announced this, the door opened to reveal the surprise guest.

"Hagrid?" Hermione questioned in disbelief. Ron too was shocked.

Hagrid nodded, ignoring the class' confused looks. "Yeah, I will be here today to listen to a class. Muggles have always tickled me fancy, but don't tell old Voldie that."

This brought out some nervous laughs, although the mention of the wizard had made Hermione's heart pound, even though she knew that he was dead. He had to be, Hermione had seen him vaporise into thin air. Then how come, there was still an unsettling feeling in her stomach as if Voldemort somehow still existed?

Hagrid straightened his coat. "Although, he's dead, of course. Nothing to worry 'bout here. Treat me like a student, like I'm part of this class."

And yet it was very difficult to ignore the elephant in the room- literally. Hagrid's gigantic size didn't help lessen the staring that he got from the students. He sat down at one of the desks, just fitting between the armrests, and placed some papers on the desk while trying not to break it with his large hands. Hermione noticed a familiar-looking thick book that was amongst his papers. Hermione squinted and looked at Ron, wondering if he had noticed it too. What was going on with Hagrid? What was he doing here?

Towards the end of class, when all of the students were packing their books, already exhausted by the burden of even more homework, Hagrid cleared his throat.

"Err… Professor Prestwich. Is it ok if I-"

The professor nodded. "Oh yes, of course. I am so sorry, I forgot."

"Nah, that's fine, professor. This will be real quick, will only be a few minutes of your time."

"No problem, professor," Professor Prestwich scratched his moustache. "Go ahead."

Hagrid walked up to the front of the class, trying as hard as he could to squeeze between the aisle in the sea of desks. He ended up knocking a few desks askew and making some students' books fall to the floor. "Oh," Hagrid said. "I'm sorry, let me help you with that."

"That's ok," Professor Prestwich said, clearly annoyed. "You've already done enough damage."

Hagrid nodded, ashamed. "Hm… so, I am going to need to do a quick survey, I guess you can call it that. McGonagall asked me for a favour, so, of course, I said yes, and she told me to find out all of the muggle-borns in the school."

Hermione frowned. She raised her hand. "Gee, that sounds like a tedious task. Surely, you could just check The Blood Count right?"

This time, it was Hagrid's turn to frown. "The Blood Count? What's that?"

Hermione sighed. "Did anyone read Hogwarts, a history? Why didn't Headmistress McGonagall tell you about the Blood Count before making you do all this?"

Hagrid blushed. "I'm sorry, Hermione. Can you please explain what the Blood Count is?"

"Well, the Blood Count is a file of all of the muggle-borns, purebloods and half-bloods in this school. It's updated at the beginning of every year. They've got it all written down."

Hagrid scratched his head. "So where can I find it?"

"Well, it would be in the Headmistress' office, it should be anyway. I have no idea why she would make you do such a task when it's right under her nose."

Hagrid shook his head. "Hermione, there is no need to talk about the Headmistress in such a way. She must've have forgotten. Don't worry, I'll have a… talk to her about it later. Thanks for your help." He turned to Professor Prestwich. "And sorry for the trouble."

And with that, he stomped outside of the classroom.

* * *

It was in the Defence Against the Dark Arts that Hermione was surprised to realise how long it had been since she had last talked to Draco, Hermione hadn't seen him since tea with Hagrid that night. She was even more surprised at how much she'd missed him.

Hermione smiled at him. "Hello, Draco."

He smirked. "Granger."

She folded her arms. "I thought we'd known each other for long enough to refer to each other by our first names."

"Well, you're wrong, Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So, how do you want to go about with this task?" All Draco offered was a blank look. "Come on, Draco."

"Why do you care so much?"

Hermione frowned. "What?"

Draco closed his book, which he decided would remain closed for the rest of the lesson. "I mean, why do you care so much about all of this? About school? About whether or not you get an A or an A-minus, in your case? About whether or not you'll get good enough grades to become the Ministry of Magic or whatever lame job you want to do when you're finally out of here? Why can't you just sit back and enjoy life for once?"

Hermione was taken back, "I- I… well at least I have a plan for what I want to do in the future instead of diving in head-first when it comes. At least… at least I don't just sit around and wait for life to pass by without bothering to achieve something or do anything with my life."

Draco looked hurt. "What are you trying to imply here, Granger? That I haven't achieved anything? That I never will? Look, you don't need to insult me, I never intended to when I said what I said."

Hermione stopped herself from punching Draco in the face- if she hadn't, that would be the second time.

"Well, that's just too bad because you did."

"You have got to stop pushing away the people who care about you."

Hermione scoffed, "Since when did you care about me? All you care about is yourself? What did you do while I was missing? Probably rejoice because you'd finally gotten rid of me."

Most of the class turned to face the conversation, their ears open to eat up any gossip they could regurgitate to their friends later, although others had different motives. Ron, for example, sat at the edge of his seat- the sound of their fight was music to his ears, in a non-sadistic way, well sort of. Meanwhile, Pansy buried her face in her hands, her brown hair draping across her face like a curtain. Pansy hoped for the fight to be over, it took all her might not to charge in to stop it from happening altogether.

Draco seemed to notice all the eyes on them and spoke while lowering his tone, "Can we not talk about that right now?" The seriousness in his voice shocked Hermione.

"Ok, whatever. I'm just saying that if you really had cared, you would've gone to the woods yourself and at the very least bothered to visit me at the hospital wing first thing instead of waiting a month to see me!"

Draco sighed. "Don't talk about things you don't understand."

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter. So, what is something that you really care about?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't know, friends, family, my studies."

"Surprised to hear studies last."

"Shut up. But there's something that's been really getting on my nerves. I'll tell you outside."

Once they were outside of the classroom, Hermione dragged Draco into a broom cupboard, it was the first thing she could think of.

Draco brushed the dust off of his jacket. "Urgh, what are we doing in here? Can't we just talk outside, like normal people?"

"That's because this is very serious. Who knows who could be listening in," Hermione whispered. She tried to ignore the fact that Draco was so close, given how small the cupboard was, that she could smell buttered toast on his breath.

"What is this about?"

"It's Hagrid. Ever since he appeared again, he's been acting strangely."

"What do you mean by strange?"

"Well, he's being taking a weird interest in muggles and muggle-borns lately. In muggle studies, he even came to ask which students in the school were muggle-borns saying that McGonagall had asked him too, which was strange because why would she want such a thing?"

"And isn't there the Blood Count already?"

"Finally, someone who's read Hogwarts- A History. Yeah, that's what makes it even more suspicious. And, what's even weirder is that the old muggle studies professor mysteriously 'retired' and now we have some new teacher who appeared out of nowhere."

'So what are you trying to get at? Do you think that Hagrid's weirdness somehow links with that night at the Forbidden Forest?"

"Yes, that sums it up."

"Oh, if that's it, then I'll look into it."

Hermione smiled. She tried to ignore the fact that Draco's lips were very close to hers.

"Thank you so much, Draco."

* * *

A week later, during a stormy night, Hermione looked out the window next to her bed positioning her legs to avoid the plentiful parchment that lay on her blanket. Hermione took a book out to read and began to flip the pages, not really taking in the words, her mind focused on Hagrid. It was at that moment when Ginny Weasley barged in. Hermione put her book down, sensing that what she had to say was going to be important.

Ginny took a breath. "Everyone, Headmistress McGonagall told me to tell you that Draco Malfoy has gone missing. She orders all of you to make your way into the Great Hall. And pack your things, because we are going to be sleeping there overnight."

Lavender moaned. "Why do we have to?"

Hermione was about to bite her. Did she not take the situation seriously at all?

Ginny looked as if she felt the same way. "As I said before, this is very serious. This is the second, no, third time someone has gone missing in the Forbidden Forest."


	13. An Unexpected Friendship

_Author's Note: Thank you everyone for the reviews. If there was any confusion, this story is not finished and will continue on (hence this chapter). Without further ado, read on..._

* * *

 _Hagrid._ Hermione thought. It was the first thing that came to her mind after Ginny had announced the terrible news. All the students in Gryffindor shuffled to the Great Hall, looking ridiculous in their pyjamas and face masks, some girls having being interrupted from their nightly beauty routine. Hermione chewed her nails. It was him, it had to be him. But, how could Hagrid betray her like that- after all their years of friendship? Hermione had no idea. But somehow, in her gut, she knew that it had to be Hagrid who had trapped Draco in the woods and Hermione, having already experienced being held captive in the forest, knew that she had to make her way to the forest before Draco came to harm. For all she knew, Draco was dead already. Hermione shuddered at the thought of that beautiful blonde boy lying dead in the forest. She walked faster in the opposite direction of the sea of students surrounding her, in the direction of the Forbidden Forest.

She was making her way to the exit of Hogwarts when somebody tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Hey Hermione, where are you going?"

It was only Ron, much to Hermione's relief.

"Oh, hey, Ron. I was just going to look for Draco."

Her boyfriend's face dropped.

"What, you don't want me to look for him? Look, I know that I'm going against the rules or whatever, but I can't stand being trapped here without bothering to do anything about it. If something happens to Draco, I will never forgive myself."

Ron sighed. "Fine, I'll come with you," although his motives were not to help her look for Draco, but more to stop anything from happening between her and Draco. He knew that he was being selfish and inconsiderate, but the inner jealous boyfriend in him would sometimes lash out like a revolting cascade of vomit.

He held Hermione's hand as they walked through the forest, as if trying to make a petty statement to the bats hanging on the branches and the owls howling at the moon.

But, Hermione appreciated it. She'd needed something to distract herself from thinking about Draco. If he died, it would be all her fault, and Hermione didn't think that she could ever live down the guilt.

Ron stopped and Hermione followed suit.

"Ok, I think this is about the spot I found you. I think we should look around and then-"

Hermione felt the tug as Ron's hand pulled away from her grasp. "Ron? What happened?"  
She felt for Ron in the night's darkness, but could not feel the tall figure of him. Hermione became increasingly worried. "Ron. Ron. Ron!" she screamed and could almost hear her voice echo in the emptiness. It Hermione heard a muffled voice, one that she knew belonged to Ron when she knew that something was wrong. "Lumos," she said, holding her wand out in front of her, wondering why she hadn't thought of it sooner. But no light flickered from her wand, no matter how many times she tried. Hermione stepped back, spooked and now terrified. How had things gone wrong so quickly? Hermione couldn't even use her wand anymore, for whatever reason she couldn't think of. Hermione tripped over one of the tree's roots and grazed her knee on the forest floor, biting her lips to keep from screaming. Hermione needed to find Draco…. And Ron. They needed to get out of here. It wasn't safe here. But she was _so_ tired. _Draco, I'm coming,_ Hermione thought as she lay her head against the tree that had caused her fall, her eyes becoming heavier and heavier. _Draco I'm comi-_

* * *

The next time her eyes opened, Hermione couldn't recognise where she was. No, she didn't seem to be in the Forbidden Forest anymore. She was in some sort of room. It was dingy and just looking around made her feel miserable. From the broken furniture to the peeling-away walls and cracked ceiling, Hermione could tell that it had been abandoned for quite some time. It took her a few good seconds to realise what was going on. She had been in the Forbidden Forest to look for Draco and then Ron had disappeared. Then…. what had happened next? Had she fallen asleep? How did she get here? Hermione couldn't remember.

"Well, well, well, it's great to finally meet the famous Hermione Granger."  
Hermione squinted to get a good look of the man speaking, but no recognition came to her.

"Who are you," she said weakly. "Why am I here?"  
The man laughed, showing his yellow teeth. "You don't remember anything, sweetie? You decided to take a nap in the forest, something that a pretty girl like you shouldn't be doing. You don't know _who_ or what lurks in the forest at night."

Hermione shivered as the man came closer and closer to her, Hermione could smell stale cigarettes on his breath.

"I found you in the forest, all alone and decided to take you here."

"You're lying. I was here with… somebody, I can't remember who now, but I definitely was with somebody. And… I think I was looking for somebody too. Mal- Malfoy."

"Oh, Draco Malfoy, the one with a tongue too sharp for his own good? He's be in the next room. Would you like to go see him?"  
Hermione swallowed. "Um… ok. What have you done to him?"

"Nothing. What, you don't trust me?"  
Hermione almost laughed. Of course she didn't.

"Why wouldn't you? Follow me and we can visit lover boy. He was talking about you when we captured- I mean took him to this lovely place."  
He knocked on the next door from Hermione's room. There seemed to be a special pattern to his knocking. The door creaked open and behind the door was…

"Hagrid!" Hermione put her hand to her mouth. "I knew you had something to do with all this." She waited and hoped that Hagrid would say something to defend himself, like announcing that he too was captured, and had been forced to cooperate with the creepy man behind her, waiting for a chance for Hagrid to prove him wrong. But, Hagrid just gave a nervous smile.

"I'll take her from here. Hermione, come join us. Draco and I were just having a… nice chat. Would you like some rock cakes?"

"Some tea?" Hagrid asked. Hermione didn't answer. She was struck by the surreality of the whole situation. Hagrid was making her tea. Tea, of all things, while Draco lay on the arm chair beside them, unconcious. Hagrid poured tea into a stained cup. He handed the cup to her.

"Hagrid, please tell me what's going on. Do you know where Ron is?" Hermione had finally remembered who the other boy was."

Hagrid smiled. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but I can't do that. You see, you and Ron and your friend Draco over here know a little too much about our plan."  
"We do? What plan?"  
"Well, I can't tell you that. So, we're going to kill you."

"What? Why? Hagrid, why would you do this to me? To us?"

Hagrid opened his arms as a green hue flashed in his eyes. "Things change. The Dark Lord asked for my assistance and I was more than honoured to serve him."  
"The Dark Lord? You mean Voldemort? Isn't he dead?" Hermione was so confused.

"Yes, of course he is."  
"Then how are you-"  
"Stop asking me questions, Hermione. You already know too much for your own good. Now be a dear and wake Draco up for me. You and him, and that redhead, will be going to a different place to be reminded of the Dark Lord's power. It's such a shame that we had to sacrifice two purebloods to the Sieve, but they should've known better."

"Hagrid, please. I don't know what is going with you right now, but I know that the old Hagrid would not have done this. Please just get us out of this strange place and leave us be, we haven't done anything wrong."  
"No, but you have. Now wake up Draco for me while I go fetch your dear friend, Ron."  
"Why do I-" Hermione paused. Her face was now an inch away from a dagger that was now pointed at her neck.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but do you have trouble hearing? Wake up Malfoy, now."  
Hands trembling, Hermione shook Draco. He jolted awake in an instant. Hermione sighed with relief as Hagrid moved the dagger away from her neck and walked away.

"Hermione!" Draco grabbed at Hermione's hands. "You have to get out of here. It isn't safe. I know what they're going to do to you. Quick, get out of here as fast as you can and warn the muggle borns at Hogwarts about the sieve."  
"The sieve? What sieve?"  
"They're planning to murder all of the muggle borns in Hogwarts."

"What?" Hermione could not believe the words coming out of Draco's mouth.

"I'm telling the truth. You have to trust me. I'll distract Hagrid while you-"

Hagrid walked in. "Alright, I'm afraid that's I've been hearing too much talk. If I hear another word of you, I will have to kill you right here.."

"Petrificus totalus!" Hermione shouted as she grabbed her wand from the table and hit Hagrid with the spell. He fell to the carpet with a thud that caused the ground to shake. Hermione grabbed Draco. "Quick, we have to get out of here."  
Draco nodded. "But first, we have to get Ron. "

"Where is he?"

"I'm not sure. He should be in the bedroom. But we don't have much time."

Right after these words, the man from before entered the room and realised what was going on. He pulled out his wand. Hermione grabbed Draco's wrist. "We have to go."

Draco nodded. They sprinted to the door. Hermione had just made it through the door when she saw a bright red flash behind her. It took her a moment to realise that the spell was directed at her, but at that moment Draco jumped in front of her to protect her from the blast, making him fall to the floor. Draco opened his mouth to say a few last words before being pulled into darkness. "Hermione, forget about me. Run. Warn them."

Hermione nodded and ran, tears streaming down her face, she could not think about what might happen to Draco- all she had to do was run. It was the least she could do after Draco's sacrifice to save her.

* * *

"Students," a voice sounded around the Great Hall. "Another two students have disappeared. And because of this, everyone must be on high alert for any suspicious activity." Murmurs echoed around the hall. Each getting louder by the minute. Meanwhile, Ginny dashed around the Great Hall, searching for her best friend and her brother. She'd sworn that'd been there a while ago. Where had they gone?

"Stay calm, we are trying to get this situation into order. Students are prohibited to leave the hall unless to go to the bathroom, in which they will have to leave in groups of more than two. It will be lights out in a few minutes."

The lights in the hall dimmed to a jet-black. Ginny sighed in defeat. She couldn't search for them now. It was so dark, she wouldn't be able to see a thing and using the Lumos spell would only draw attention to her attempt at escape. _Wait._ She thought as she paused in her attempt to sort her thoughts. _That's it. This could be my best chance to escape._ Despite how cliche it was, Ginny couldn't help but imagine a light bulb shining on the top of her head. Ginny moved from her designated sleeping area, flattening herself against the wall as she moved towards the door. She was almost halfway there before she heard the sound of the headmistress' voice.

"I can't believe we have three students disappear from sight with this much and security and to make things worse, Hagrid's also gone." Professor Mcgonagall's voice sounded from outside the large mahogany door.

"Do you not think all theses disappearances seem related in some way?" another voice.

Ginny edged closer to the door until her ears were pressed against it. Ginny's mind raced as she thought of a way to distract the professors and escape.

"But, who would have something against Hogwarts?" Professor Squirrel asked. That particular question made Ginny's head swirl. _Who would-_

Ginny's head hit against something hard. Squinting her eyes she made out a shape that was also rubbing its head. _Parkinson._ Ginny could see the same shock in Pansy's eyes.

Pansy had been trying to leave the Great Hall. It had all been going well until that dumb redhead had gotten in her way. Pansy pursed her lips together in confusion. What was Ginny doing here, sneaking out of the Great Hall, during midnight? But then again, the same could be asked for her. Pansy could barely contain her curiosity, and she could tell that the redhead couldn't either. Yet both of them knew that if they asked the other they would risk being discovered, so they both stood there in stunned silence, not knowing what to do. Pansy walked one step towards the exit, causing a creaking sound, before Ginny grabbed Pansy's wrist and put her finger to her lips. She mouthed the words, "They should be leaving soon. Don't make a sound, they'll hear you."

"Perhaps we should just go on with the patrol." Professor Mcgonagall suggested.

"Yes that should be right." Professor Squirrel answered before he scurried away to start patrolling.

"I'll tell the others to start," Professor Sprout walked away too, and soon Professor Mcgonagall followed as the footsteps died away.

On the other side of the door, as if upon silent agreement, the two girls inched slowly towards the door. Ginny turned the knob with caution and opened it while making sure not to cause the door to creak. No one made a sound as they ran towards the courtyard. Ginny was not too surprised to see Pansy running in the same direction as her, towards the Forbidden Forest.

It was when they were at the edge of the forest when Ginny realised they could talk without being interrupted or found out. "So, why are you here?"

"Why are you?" Pansy asked, unfazed.

"I'm trying to find Hermione and Ron. And you are trying to find Mal- Draco… correct?"

"Yes," Pansy's answer was curt.

"And because they are most probably in the same place, I think we should do this together." _Despite the fact that we hate each other, Ginny stopped herself from adding._

"Just this once."

"Just this once," Pansy nodded.

And together, they walked into the Forbidden Forest, leaving a big gap between them as they did. As they walked deeper and deeper into the forest, the gap became smaller and smaller, as the two exchanged their worries in the darkness.


	14. Betrayal Again?

Mid-conversation, a cold hand grabbed at Ginny's wrist, making her shriek.

Pansy pulled the mysterious hand off with vigorous force. Her eyes widened as she realised the owner of the hand.

"Oh… Hermione. We were looking for you. Where's Draco?" Pansy said.

Hermione's face was ghost-white and she looked as if she hadn't slept in days.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Ginny asked, worried.

"Shrieking, you were shrieking when I grabbed your arm."

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows. "Yes. And I'm terribly sorry about that, if I'd known it was you I wouldn't have-"

"The Shrieking Shack. That's… that's…. that's…," Hermione said this in a zombie-like manner, as if in a trance.

"What? What's with the Shrieking Shack?" Pansy snapped, a little irritated.

When there was no reply, Pansy shook Hermione. "Snap out of it. Tell me why you said the Shrieking Shack. Does it have anything to do with where Draco is?"

It was not long after Pansy had finished her sentence when Hermione passed out.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake. What is with it and people passing out these days? Why do they always do it at the worst moments? It's like they're doing it on purpose."

"Quit it, Pansy. Stop complaining. Hermione is unconscious on the floor and Draco, and Ron have gone missing. So shut up for once and help me do something about it," Ginny yelled.

Pansy pursed her lips. "Fine. There's no need to yell."

"Good. Now first, what are we going to do about Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"It's simple. Take her to the hospital wing. What else can we do?"

"But… what about the others? We have to find them. Looking at Hermione's state, they could very well be dead right now. Chances are, Hermione's right and they're in the Shrieking Shack."

Pansy sighed. "How about you take Hermione to Hogwarts and I'll head over to the Shrieking Shack?"

"Can you hear yourself right now? How on earth are you going to get to the Shrieking Shack at this time?"

"Good point."

A soft grunt came from Hermione.

"What was that?" Pansy frowned. "Is it just me, or did she just mumble, 'Harry'?"

"No, I think I heard it too. I think that somehow Harry knows how to get to the Shrieking Shack fast enough."

"Well, what are you waiting for, let's go!"

" _Wingardium Leviosa_ ," Ginny said. She levitated Hermione off the ground and walked in the direction of Hogwarts, taking Hermione with her, her unconscious body drifting in the night air.

Pansy smirked. "You're not totally stupid."  
"Thanks?"

* * *

They didn't talk to each other until they reached the castle. Ginny and Pansy took Hermione to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey got to work immediately, knowing straight away by their expression how serious the situation was. She grabbed a cloth, wet it, and put it on Hermione's forehead. The nurse took a few minutes to notice that Ginny and Pansy were still standing there.

"Don't worry about your friend, I'll take care of her," she shooed them away, her eyes twinkling with understanding.

Ginny and Pansy didn't need to be told twice. They raced to the Great Hall, the place that they had left only a few hours ago. Ginny ran to Harry's sleeping bag, the one next to hers, and shook him awake. Harry was about to make a sound when Ginny pressed a finger to his lips.

"Sh…. Get up as quietly as you can," Ginny whispered.

"What's going on?" a tired Harry mumbled.

"We'll explain once we're outside. But I think Draco and Ron are in danger."

"Why don't we tell Professor McGonagall?"

"It's too late now, we don't have time. Just hurry up. We need to leave now."

"Ok."  
Harry pulled himself up, with the help of Ginny, and together the three exited the Great Hall.

Pansy explained the situation has quickly as she could as they walked outside of the castle.

Harry frowned. "So you want me to take you to the Shrieking Shack?"  
"Yes."

Harry's pace quickened, now that he knew where he needed to take them, and the girls struggled to keep up.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked.

"Just wait a second. I know a shortcut there."

Ginny nodded. They stopped at the most notorious tree in wizard history. Its branches gnashed forward and backwards, causing Ginny and Pansy to step back.

Harry walked up to the tree, feeling for the knot that he knew would be at the base of tree.

"Now, if I remember correctly, this should…"

The Whomping Willow stopped thrashing its branches at them. Harry sighed with relief and wiped away the sweat from his forehead. "This way."

He led them down a tunnel, wand in hand.

Ginny and Pansy followed suit, still getting over the shock of the previous events. They'd never seen the Whomping Willow tamed before and yet, Harry had done just that.

When they'd reached the end of the tunnel, they walked up the passage into some sort of room.

"We're really here. In the Shrieking Shack," Pansy said in disbelief.

"Sh…. I think someone's coming."

They hid inside a cupboard, the only item of furniture in the room, as the footsteps echoed across the empty room.

"I can't believe that she escaped," a voice precariously close to where the three were hiding.

"Hagrid," Harry whispered into the stale air. He shook his head.

"Well, I definitely can, knowing that _you_ were pulling the ropes. That's what happens when the Dark Lord leaves you in charge," a husky voice sounded from outside of their hiding spot, with the accusing tone of a three year old, not at all very threatening.

This was followed by a tight laugh. "The Dark Lord has chosen me to be his head apprentice, so you must follow _my_ orders. Nevermind of my past."

"Your past has been stained by muggles and that Dumbledore, who the Lord never agreed with. If it wasn't for his orders, I would've already killed you with my very own hands."

There was a blood-curdling scream that haunted the dishevelled walls.

"What is it? Has the Lord spoken again?" the husky voice now turned solemn with reverence. Harry could almost hear him hit his knees against the floor in respect.

"The Dark Lord has told me that we should get on with it and to stop with the 'pointless banter', word for word from himself," the voice which Harry believed was Hagrid said. "And get off the floor, you dimwit, you look ridiculous. He said that too."

The man got up. "Well, then, we better. Hey, where's Nutty? On a night like this, he should be here."

"He's still gathering the mud-bloods."

"He's awful slow at it, don't you think? That man is so stupid, he's probably already forgotten to take them to the Chamber. Probably end up taking them to god knows where."

"Sh… there's a noise from the next room. I think the red-head's awake. Let me go and check."

"I'll come too."

The trio only escaped from the suffocating cupboard once they were sure they were gone.

"I- I can't believe it. How could he?" Harry rubbed his eyes, as if wondering if he was in a dream. Or, more appropriately, a nightmare.

"Well, you heard that fool himself," Pansy spat.

"How long do you think he's been working for… him?"  
Ginny shook her head. "I don't know, but I do know that we better get going. We have to look for Ron and Draco."

"But what if they see us?"  
"We have to be careful. Just follow my lead."

Ginny tip-toed across the floorboards, trying to minimise the noise as much as possible.

Pansy and Harry followed.

"How about this room?" Pansy whispered, once they'd reached a wooden door.

Ginny nodded and Pansy opened the door. Once she had, it took her all her strength not to scream. Pansy calmed herself and ran up to the battered man who was tied to a chair in the centre of the room.

"Draco. What have they done to you?" she whispered, in tears.

"You guys are here. Is Hermione ok?"

Ginny put a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Don't worry about her, Draco. You should take a look at yourself. We have to get out of here. But, just to let you know, she's in good hands," Ginny said with warmth.

Draco smiled and lay back on his chair, as if at peace.

Harry brought him out of his wonderland. "Draco, where's Ron?"

Draco frowned. "I'm not sure. I was brought here before him and I haven't seen him since I got here."

Pansy nodded. "I'll stay with Draco. Ginny and Harry, you guys go look for Ron."

* * *

Ginny and Harry ran out of the room, their hearts pounding.

They semi-split up. Ginny ran to one room and Harry to another. Time was their enemy.

After a few disappointing minutes of empty rooms, Ginny brightened to hear Harry's voice.

"I found him! He's in here, Ginny," Harry exclaimed.

Ginny smiled, this had been easier than she'd thought. Ginny walked up to where Harry was standing. Her heart finally settled when she looked upon her brother's face. He was alive.

Ginny wiped away tears of joy. "Ron. You're alright. Come on, let's get out of here before they-"

She didn't need to see to tell who was standing behind her The smell of rock cakes and stale tea gave it away. Ginny froze on the spot, her eyes wide with fear.

Harry, who had already ran to Ron's side, whipped out his wand with false bravery.

"Get away, Hagrid."

Hagrid laughed. "I'm glad you two lovebirds came to join the party. Shame that Hermione left early. She would've had so much fun."

Ron shook back and forth in his chair, but his arms and legs were tied with many layers of rope to the chair, his mouth taped shut.

"You bastard!" Harry yelled. "I thought you were with Dumbledore."

"Nevermind about that. We have an appointment to attend to. You, to death and me, to power."

"You're insane. You'll never win. There will always be enough good people in the world to stop people like you."

"That's a pretty heroic thing to say, too bad it was just an empty threat."

Hagrid's eyes flashed to blinding green, like lightning in a storm.

"I've been waiting for too long to finally kill you. Almost 19 years."

Harry's voice shook, "Voldemort? How?"

"Yes, it is I, Lord Voldemort. Are you afraid, Potter, of what I might do to you and your pitiful friends?"

"Voldemort. How are you still alive?" Harry's voice quavered. He couldn't stand how he sounded.  
"Enough questions. More death. I could wait for the Sieve, but it wouldn't hurt to kill you now."

"What are you talking about?"  
"Squirrel will bring that Mudblood girl to me and she will die with you, as well as that boy who betrayed me. The nerve of him, disgracing his own father's name. His father would be turning in his grave knowing what he's been doing with a mudblood."

"Don't you dare call Hermione that. Stupefy!"

Hagrid/Voldemort, dodged the spell. He pulled out his own wand. "Avada Kedavra."

Harry deflected it with his wand. "Ginny, get Ron and the others out of here. I'll take care of him."

"No! I can't leave you here. You'll be killed," Ginny cried.

"Nevermind that. Promise me that you'll get everyone to safety.

Ginny nodded and kissed him as long as she could. Then, she used a spell to untie Ron. They ran out of the room, dodging the green and red flashes that flashed across it. .

As they ran into the room where Draco and Pansy were, the yellow-toothed man stood at the door, wand in hands. Ginny hit him with a strong Stunning Spell, tears flooding her face as she thought about leaving Harry behind, and kicked open the door. Draco, who had now been untied Pansy, stood up. Their eyes searched for Harry, and when they couldn't see him, their faces dropped.

"Is he-?" Pansy asked.

"We have to get out of here."

They ran out of the Shrieking Shack. Ginny led them through the passageway and out of the Whomping Willow. Nobody stopped as they ran to Hogwarts.


	15. The Opening

_Author's Note: The Opening of ... Read on to find out._

* * *

Ron walked in to see his sister crying on Pansy's shoulder.

"Don't worry, he's ok, I'm sure of it," although her words seemed surer than her tone.

Ginny cried even louder. "We should never have came back to Hogwarts. Harry and I were talking about moving away from London, getting jobs elsewhere, but I was the one who convinced him to finish the final year. This is all my fault," Ginny said between sobs.

Ron immediately walked out. He couldn't bare to see his sister like this. Ever since Ginny had helped him escape from the Shrieking Shack, leaving Harry behind, GInny was an emotional mess. She would break out in sobs at random times throughout the day and sat at the back during class, crying behind a book. What made it even worse was that Ron couldn't do anything to help his sister. Professor McGonagall had told them not to go back to the Shrieking Shack for their own safety.

"I'll have to send a letter to everyone's parents. Hogwarts will have to be closed for a while until everything is sorted out. Don't do anything stupid, you could end up getting yourself killed or putting more people into danger. I'll get some Aurors to go to the Shrieking Shack."

But the Aurors had said that there was no one there, which had made Ginny even more emotional.

Ron wrapped his head inside his hands as he walked up to the hospital wing to visit Hermione.

She had been really distant ever since that night in the Shrieking Shack, as if she had her a pair of headphones on, listening to her own music, not really paying attention to the rest of the world. Everytime he visited, Hermione would stare at a spot on the ground and would mumble a few yes or no's to Ron's questions. It was like Ron had lost two of the women he loved most, all in one night.

"I miss you, Hermione," Ron whispered into the darkness. The words hung in the air as he entered the hospital wing, to see Hermione chatting to Draco, her eyes bright with humor. Ron grunted with jealousy. Were their beds closer than the last time he'd visited? Or were his eyes playing tricks on him? His knuckles whitened as he watched the two. Draco would crack a joke from time to time and cause Hermione to erupt with fits of laughter, something that Ron hadn't been able to do since that night. Ron let out a loud cough, causing Hermione to look up. Her face dropped when she saw him.

"Hey, Ron," Hermione mumbled, almost sounding annoyed.

Draco shuffled further away from Hermione and pretended to go to sleep, although Ron knew that he would be listening to every word Ron exchanged with Hermione.

Ron cleared his throat. "So, um Hermione. How have you been?"

Hermione stared at the floor and fiddled with her blanket. "I'm alright. Sorry about what happened at the forest. It was all my fault."

Ron softened. "No, it's fine."

"I thought that we were going to die."  
"Me too."

"Is Hogwarts closing tomorrow?"  
"Yes. Everyone's packing their bags. Molly said that we can all stay at the Burrow until things are back to normal again."

Hermione sighed. "That's good. Can Draco stay with us at the Burrow?"

"What?" Ron was astounded.

"It's just, Draco can't stand being at home anymore. His father's dead and his mother is never at home."

"No, he can't," Ron winced at the sound of his voice as he said this. "I mean, I'm not sure if we'd be able to fit that many people."  
"No, I'm sure we can. Harry's coming too, isn't he?"  
Draco's eyes opened and he looked over at Ron with fear.

"Um no, he isn't," Ron started to say, ignoring the looks he was getting from Draco.

"Why not?" Hermione asked. "What happened to him."  
Draco glared at Ron. "Nothing, Hermione. Ron's just kidding with you."

Hermione looked up at Ron. "He wouldn't kid with me about that kind of thing. Where is Harry? Come to think of it, I haven't seen him for a while."

"He was taken by Voldemort."

* * *

"Where is he? Bring him to me."

The large figure in the forest bowed. "Yes, of course, my lord."  
A smaller figure was pushed by the larger one.

"What are you doing? Are you out of your mind? The Sieve is happening tomorrow and I have been told that there is not a single mudblood in the Chamber."

"I'm sorry, master. There has been a few delays."  
"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. Although you are a fool, your heart is stronger than most. I see you have fought against my power, Squirrel."

The wizard winced. "No, no. I am still loyal to you. I have no idea what you are talking about."  
"Liar! You are going against me behind my back. You are purposely delaying my plans."  
"Master, I am so sorry. This is not what you think."

"You think that you can lie to me? Do things behind my back? Did you forget that I am a part of you? You succumbed to my power, so the law goes that you must follow my orders."

"Please master, I have not changed since I have awakened. Please forgive me for my sins."

"Enough! Your heart is not with me anymore. The Sieve is to happen tomorrow, and you're not going to get in my way."  
"Please master, please."

"Kill him."

A blinding flash of green light challenged the moon with its brightness in the Forbidden Forest that night. A wolf howled as the man fell, as if mourning the loss.

"Finally, now that I have finally disposed of him. We may begin."

* * *

"I don't understand how he could be such a jerk! How does he not understand that you're going through a hard time?" the girl in the hospital bed lamented.

The boy in the bed next to hers laughed as he stuffed his clothes into a luggage.  
"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Weasel King means well. Just got a bit of a jealous tick in him."

"What? Are you saying that he's jealous of you? Why would he be?"  
Draco's eyes twitched a little. "I'm not sure, Granger."

"Well anyway, I am not going home with that moron. Especially since he hadn't told me what'd happened to Harry. There is no way I can forgive him for that."

"It was for your own good."

"Sure whatever. He still kept it from me. And so did you."  
"You're sick, Granger. We wouldn't want you to get upset."  
"Well, now I am. Are you happy now?"

"Come on Granger, don't be like this."  
"Well, I can tell you that I'm not leaving Hogwarts this afternoon."

The luggage fell on the floor with a smash.

"Hermione. You heard about the Sieve. I'm not exactly sure what it's all about, but I'm pretty sure that it's got something to do with muggle-borns. It's not safe for you to stay here, Hermione. You hear me?"  
"What is with all these people trying to protect me?"  
"We're just trying to look out for you."

"I've got a feeling that running away from the problem isn't going to solve anything."  
"So what do you propose that we do?"

"We got to the Chamber of Secrets."

Hermione and Draco ran out of the hospital wing as the students of Hogwarts were directed to the lake. They ran straight to the abandoned girl's bathroom and encountered the ghost who haunted the bathroom.

"Moaning Myrtle," Hermione said with a sigh.

"Oooh, it's good to have some visitors. But whatever, you guys are probably not even here to see me."

"That's true," Hermione said, unafraid of hurting the ghost's feelings. "We're here to get inside the Chamber of Secrets."  
"And why would you want to do that? Is that pretty boy next to you the heir?"

Draco smirked. "No, I'm far from it. Do you happen to know a way for us to get in?"  
Moaning Myrtle drifting the ground so that her milky eyes were directly in front of Draco.

"Well, this man did come here a few hours ago…"  
"And how did he go inside?"  
"Well, he could speak Parseltongue."  
There was silence. The cogs in Hermione's brain began to whirl.

"You know, Parseltongue? Snake language? The one where you go hiss hiss hiss," the ghost explained.

Draco sighed. "Yeah, we know what it is. But, if someone was able to get in then that means…"  
"Voldemort… he's back!" Hermione fell to the floor.

"It's best you don't do that. You wouldn't want to get your clothes wet," Moaning Myrtle said.  
Draco try to pull Hermione up. "Come on, we have to find a way to get inside."

But he couldn't. It was like she was dead. "Hermione, Hermione! This isn't funny. Get off the floor. We need to find a way in," Draco hollered.

But when Hermione didn't reply after a while, Draco began to get a little worried.

He moved Hermione face towards his, to find that Hermione's eyes were closed.

"Hermione?"

Hermione suddenly stood up.

"Are you ok, Hermione? What happened?"  
But she wasn't listening to Draco. Hermione pushed him out of the way.

She walked towards a sink and whispered a phrase which Draco recognized to be Parseltongue. He shuddered at the sound of it coming out of Hermione's mouth.

The sink sank, leaving a gap for Hermione and Draco to slide into. Chamber of Secrets had been opened. Draco was utterly confused as he followed her in, hoping she'd learned that phrase from Potter.

They came to the chamber which had been flooded by Voldemort towards the end of the last wizard war. The slimy water that filled the chamber was around ankle-deep for Draco. Hermione walked robot-like through the chamber, towards the very end. The basilisk skeleton still remained in the Chamber, although it had eroded quite a bit from the flooding last year. Hermione walked up to the statue of Salazar Slytherin. Hermione said another phrase in Parseltongue. The statue split in half, revealing an entrance to another chamber, it seemed.

By now, Draco was getting a bad feeling about the whole situation. _Sure, Granger's smart but how would she know there was a second chamber? Even father hadn't known about that._ It was getting stranger by the minute.

"Hermione. Where are we going?" he asked her yet she kept moving and didn't reply. It was then that Draco noticed the dazed look in her eyes as they walked into the secret chamber.

Hermione stopped in the center of the second chamber. She stood there stiff as a statue and closed her eyes. Draco shook her shoulders. "Hermione, what's going on with you?"

A student walked next to where Hermione was standing, nearly walking into Draco as he moved to stand next to Hermione and forcing Draco to move out of the way. Draco put his head in his hands. This is so surreal, he thought. He watched as one by one, students walked into the chamber. It was after around the tenth student when Draco noticed the pattern. _Muggle-borns,_ he thought. _They were all muggle-borns_. Draco shuffled back from the haunting army of students that stood blankly in front of him, until he hit the back wall. It was once the entire chamber was filled with students that the entrance to the chamber closed, leaving Draco with an unsettling feeling in his stomach.

 _Muggle-borns. Think, Draco, think. Why would all of the students in here be muggle-borns?_

That was when it hit him. This was the Sieve.

Two figures appeared from the other side of the room. One tall, one short. Draco hid behind a pillar, praying that they hadn't seen him.

"So it looks like we have a full house tonight," the short one said.

"Too stuffy. Get it done," the other said in a gruff voice. Draco recognised both voices. He risked poking his head out from behind the pillar. Hagrid and… the man from the Shrieking Shack?

Hagrid convulsed, making Draco gasp. It was as if he was under the Crucio spell. Hagrid grunted in pain. He eyes turned from a kind brown to a piercing green in seconds. Draco shuddered as Hagrid looked seemingly directly at him. _Please don't notice me, please don't notice me._

Hagrid let out a demonic cackle that sent shivers down Draco's spine.

"Finally, it is time to avenge the great Salazar Slytherin. Once we have cleaned the blood of Hogwarts, the fun will finally begin."

Draco stood, frozen in his spot behind the pillar, his heart pounding in his throat.

"Bring out that, Potter. He will die too."

Draco choked back a cry as he watched Harry walk into the Chamber.

He wished he could be less useless, but what could he do?


	16. A Ghost From the Past

_Author's Note: Ok, so sorry for the late update. I have some really busy things going on right now and so does Redbean99. Thank you for understanding. I have included a preview for the next chapter in hopes that it will make up for our incompetency._

* * *

The man stirred from his forced slumber. He awoke with only one eyelid open, looking out to see if anyone or anything was watching. Nobody. Nothing. The man sighed in relief and slowly got up. None of the Lord's slaves were there to stop him from doing it, but the biggest question was, how would he _do i_ t? There was no magical object lying around that could help him destroy it. Or was there? He dug the dirt with his fingers in frustration. Soon, the Sieve would be complete and the world would wreak havoc. Muggles and muggle-borns would be killed left, right and centre. Although it had been at the beginning of the year since he'd woken from his years of enchanted sleep, it had only been a few days ago when the man felt that he had really awoken. He was wide awake now, his eyes had turned from a glassy green to his original hazel brown. He was no longer under the Dark Lord's spell and could feel it every second he breathed. He was alive.

During these thoughts, the man's hands felt an object prick his finger as he dug the dirt. He dug deeper and scooped the object into his hands. He turned it in his hands, wondering what the object could possibly be. He wasn't stupid enough to think that it was any ordinary rock. He twisted it two more times until the rock began to shine. A single man appeared in the shadows. He was not entirely a man. He was translucent in the moonlight, like a hologram.

"Benedict Squirrel. Isn't it good to see you again. I haven't seen you since five years ago, when you were preparing for your _quest,"_ the man said with open arms.

Benedict Squirrel stumbled back. "Albus Dumbledore. How? This is not possible. You're dead."

Dumbledore pointed at the stone in his hand with an eerie calmness. "The stone in your hand. isn't just any stone, as you've probably gathered."  
"The Resurrection Stone?"  
"Yes, quite correct. The stone supposedly brings back the person or people you long most from the dead, and you have summoned me," he said the last few words with pride.

"Dumbledore. I need your help."  
"I have gathered, so."

"He's going to kill them."

"I know."  
"So what do I do?"

There was a fluttering sound high above them.

The ghost of Albus Dumbledore pointed to the sky.

It was a bird, but as it came nearer and nearer, Benedict realised that it wasn't a bird. It was a….

"Phoenix. How?"

"Benedict. Do you remember Fawkes?"

Benedict gasped, but that wasn't the end of it. The magnificent phoenix was carrying a weathered hat in its claws, which Benedict recognised as the Sorting Hat. He reminisced when it had been placed on his head decades ago.

Dumbledore gestured to the hat. Benedict looked at him, unsure, before reaching into the hat. He gripped the hilt and pulled the rest of the object out. He couldn't believe it.

Dumbledore smiled. "A true Gryffindor."

Benedict returned the smile. "I won't let you down, sir. Thank you."  
"I guess my duty here is done."  
"But, Albus, don't go. There are still many things I want to talk to you about."  
The great wizard opened his arms. "If one only lives in the past, then he will only live in the past."

And with that, he vanished into the night sky. Benedict felt a cool breeze that made his hairs stand on end. He looked up just in time to witness the phoenix's departure, the hat gently nestled in his claws..

* * *

Draco moved into the shadows. It wasn't safe behind the column, someone could see him if they looked or moved in a particular angle. He needed a plan.

The lives of several innocent wizards could be loss by a single mistake he made. Draco tried not to think about this as he carefully slid his slim body through the gap between the column and the wall, his back scraping against the wet stone wall. Draco didn't breathe for a while as he slowly inched towards Hagrid and the Death Eater. He allowed himself a breath of relief before sucking in his stomach again, not daring to even blink. Draco couldn't be noticed, the lives of all of the students in front of him hung in the balance.

He listened in on the pair's conversation as he tried to come up with a plan.

"So, how did the Lord say to dispose of them?"

Despite the fact that Draco had never liked the half-giant much, hearing these words come out of his mouth pained him. The way he spoke of the muggle-borns before him as if they were nothing but pieces of rubbish to dispose of was so cruel, so heartless and so… unlike Hagrid.

"Well, if I remember correctly, he said that a muggle's worse enemy was themselves. He said, and I quote: those dirty muggles are so stupid that their only demise is themselves."

Hagrid nodded. "So he wants us to make them kill each other."  
"Good guess. That's exactly what he wants us to do."

Hagrid clenched at his forehead as if something was compressing his head in.

"What is it?"

"The Lord wants for him to be brought to the Chambers. His power would be strong enough if he was brought here."  
"I thought that you'd already done that."  
Hagrid blushed. "Sorry, forgot."

"Why do I have to do everything myself? If I didn't know, I'd think you were a mudblood yourself. Watch these filthy kids while I get the Lord. Not that they can do much anyway."  
Hagrid laughed without much enthusiasm.

The Death Eater stopped on his way out. "What's wrong? You having second thoughts?"  
Hagrid blinked. "No. I just... nothing. Go and retrieve the Lord. We don't have much time."

Draco watched as the stone wall opposite of him opened, leaving an exit. It closed as Hagrid turned around, to Draco's horror, to face him.

"Hello, Draco."

Draco gasped. There was nothing he could do now. Hagrid had already seen him. He had probably seen him a while ago.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?"

Draco shook his head, terrified.

"You stupid boy. You thought you could save the day? Stop me from killing them?"

Draco gulped.

"Well, you were wrong. Nobody can stop the Dark Lord. Not even that Potter boy."  
Draco's voice shook. "Hagrid, what's wrong with you? How is he doing this to you?"

"What?"  
"Him. It's like he's possessed you or something."

At the word "possessed", Hagrid fell to the ground.

"Hagrid! Are you ok?" Draco rushed up to help Hagrid up, before realising who's side he was on.

Hagrid let out a cry. "No, don't touch me. I'm cursed. He's gotten into my head, taken over my body, my mind. You have to get out of here Draco, run to the Forbidden Forest and destroy it," Hagrid groaned, as if he had been stabbed.

"What? Destroy what? You have to come with me."  
"No, I can't. Can't you see? I've managed to fight him off for now, but soon he'll be back again, and I won't be myself anymore. I could kill you, Draco," Hagrid's eyes were filled with sadness. "Leave me be. Leave me here, so that I can't do any harm to you or anyone else. Go, my boy. I always knew that there was good in you. Go, and destroy the object. You know where it'll be."  
"What? I don't understand."

"When Voldemort was vaporized, a piece of his soul was transported to an object. He had prepared for his death by creating a half-Horcrux, so that when he died, a piece of him would still live."  
"That's impossible."  
"There's no time to explain it. The point is, that Voldemort is still alive. A minute fragment of his soul is trapped in an object which is hidden within the Forbidden Forest. You have to destroy it. Now, go. No more questions."  
Draco nodded. He ran out of the Chamber, the stone wall opened for him as it had for the Death Eater, and ran up to the exit. His shoes splashed against water as he sprinted outside of the bathroom, ignoring Moaning Myrtle, and ran to the exit of the castle.

* * *

The loyal Death Eater half-jogged, half-ran deeper into the forest. His chest filled with pride. Tonight, would be his biggest accomplishment. He would've cleaned the blood of Hogwarts. He would make his master proud.

The Death Eater smiled as he quickened his pace, now eager to get to the finish line.

He ran to where he remembered the Lord was hidden, but stopped as he saw what was going on. _No way. There is no way. He's dead._

But there was no mistaking that it was him. Benedict. This could not be possible.

"Hey, Nutty! What are you thinking? Put the sword down," he cried.

But the man ignored him. His eyes fired with determination.

"Stop! You'll destroy the only part of him left! And us both," he exclaimed. He ran up to the man, who was striking the sword into the object as the Death Eater let out a blood-curdling scream. With another single strike of the sword, all that he had worked for in the past few years would be lost forever. The man howled with dismay and anger.

But it was too late to do anything about it. The object shattered into fractals as he was thrown in the air by a blinding green light. And then, he was pulled into a deep, black void of darkness.

* * *

"Hermione, stay with me. Please wake up." Ron sat on the hospital bed. Hermione was once again in a coma. It had been months since her escape from the Chamber of Secrets. "Please Hermione. I'm begging you. I'll do anything. I'd give up all the chocolate frogs in the world. Please. Just open your eyes." Ron swore Hermione chuckled, but when he looked again nothing had happened. It was pointless. He knew that. But he had to try, didn't he?

"Please just do it for me, Hermione," he said in one last attempt before disappearing behind the curtain.

"For him."

* * *

He's awake."  
He opened his eyes as these words of hushed excitement seemed to ring in his ears. It took him a moment to take everything in and a few moments to realise who was standing by his bed.

"Headmistress McGonagall."  
He prepared to sit up, but she pushed him down.

"Don't do that, Draco. You could strain yourself."  
Draco did as he was told and returned his back onto the bed.

There was a pause before any of them spoke.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

We found you in the Forbidden Forest, unconscious."  
Draco turned his mind back to that night and all he saw was a blinding green light. It was as if he was blocked from any memories from the day it had happened, to when he had fallen unconscious.

"Do you remember what had happened in the Chamber of Secrets?"  
Draco shook his head, no.

"Around five hundred muggle-born students were possessed by Dark Magic and forced to wander into the second Chamber of Secrets."

Draco's mind sharpened. "How did you know?"  
"It was a truly terrifying ordeal. If it hadn't been for him, we may never have found you."

"Who?"  
"Hagrid. He told me 'they were in the Chamber'. Those were his last words."  
Draco grasped. "Hagrid's dead?"  
The headmistress should her head. "No. But he is gravely ill. Being under such Dark Magic has really taken a toll on him."

"It was Voldemort, wasn't it? He was the one possessing him."  
"Yes, and all of the poor children too."

"But… how?"

McGonagall took a breath. "That day you fell unconscious, there was panic among the professors and I. You can imagine our shock seeing hundreds of our students walking back towards the castle like zombies. We were terrified, but we had to keep our students calm. So, we told them that they were going back to get their things and that there was nothing to be afraid of. A team of the most qualified wizards among us ran back to the castle, while the others stayed back to monitor the students. We got to the castle as soon as we could, but it was too late. The students had disappeared. We'd thought that all hope was lost, until Hagrid stumbled in and spoke his last words. We were heading to the bathrooms when a flash of green light beamed from the Forbidden Forests. The professors and I held onto whatever we could as the ground shook. It was like an earthquake, but worse. There was a piercing scream and Myrtle passed out, she was so petrified, even as a ghost. Then, the Chamber opened and we ran in. And now, here we are…"

Draco nodded, taking the words in. "But wait, you never told me about how he controlled all those people."

The witch nodded. She took out a box from underneath the chair. With trembling fingers, she opened it.

Draco leaned forward too look inside the box. He was shocked to see what was inside it. A golden rimmed mirror blinked back at him.

"The day he was killed, when the Wizarding War ended, Voldemort had created one last Horcrux."

"How had he made it?"  
"A Horcrux is created by a terrible deed. And his was the murder of Harry Potter. Well- part of him anyway."  
Draco gasped.

"Yes, I know. He ordered one of the Death Eaters to take the object far, far away from Hogwarts, as he was filled with fear that it would be destroyed. The Death Eater obeyed and took hid it in Egypt. One poor soul came across the object and was instantly possessed by it. When he woke, his eyes were green as they were under the Dark Lord's spell. I have a theory that the longer you slumber under the Horcrux's magic, the deeper you are possessed. So after a year, the poor wizard became a slave for the Lord. The man travelled to Hogwarts and applied for a job there, as a spy for Voldemort. He hid the Horcrux deep inside the forest."  
"Who was that man?"  
"I think you know very well who he was."  
"Professor Squirrel."  
"Yes. Benedict Squirrel. A great man, whom Dumbledore held of great regard. He was never the same after his trip to Egypt. It is sad of what became of him. But, he died a hero."

"What?"  
"He died destroying the Horcrux."

Draco nodded. "But if Voldemort had made a mirror the Horcrux, How come he'd died when Harry had killed him?"  
McGonagall was lost in thought. "That's a good point. I never really thought about that. I suppose, it's because Harry hadn't really died, so the process of destroying the Horcrux was never fully completed."

"And yet a part of Voldemort's soul lived inside the object."

"Yes. But the destruction of the object still has some… aftereffects. I'm afraid that the damage caused but this object is far from over."  
"How?"  
"All the people who were affected by the object are dying."

"Hermione."

The headmistress nodded, with tears in her eyes that she'd tried to hide for so long.

"Yes, her too."

* * *

PREVIEW

"It's weird, I know, that the boy had fallen in love with the girl at the moment she'd brought her fist to his face, but then again, love is never normal. The boy had never met a girl so strong in his life. When he saw the girl who he now secretly loved very much kiss another boy who had hair the colour of carrots, his heart was broken. He was embarrassed to have been beaten by some idiotic weasel. So, the boy vowed to hide his feelings from the girl and to disguise his love for her as hatred, something that he later greatly regretted. I'm so sorry, Hermione, that I never got to tell you how much I love you. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."


	17. Sleep of Death

_Author's Note: Hello everyone. We hope enjoyed that preview from last time._

* * *

"You can't mean that," Draco pleaded. He knew it was true, it was shown in the older witch's eyes. Yet acknowledging it would only make seem all the more real.

"I'm afraid so. All the five hundred students and Hagrid included are stuck in an everlasting coma."

"Everlasting?" _Surely everlasting was better than being dead right?_ Draco thought. _Perhaps they could find a cure…_

As if reading his mind, Professor Mcgonagall replied, "Their conditions are getting worse and worse."

"Can't they find a cure? I'm sure it's not that hard," Draco muttered.

"Malfoy. I suggest you say that to the rest of the school and staff who are searching for any sign, lead or breakthrough." Professor Mcgonagall chastised. "You are not the only one devastated by the news and you should respect that."

Draco remained silent. Instead, he looked around the hospital wing, to find empty beds all around him. "Hermione," he said in a panicked whisper. "Where is she?"  
"She, and the rest of the victims are in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries."  
Draco nodded. "I guess this is way beyond Madame Pomfrey's skills." At this, he caught the nurse's eye and was returned with an agreeing nod.

"Some of the most talented students Hogwarts has to offer is working to find a cure among the greatest Healers I could get. I expect that you'll come along."

"I'll be there." Draco mumbled as his eyelids drooped.

* * *

Harry woke up to to a major migraine. It was as if he'd bumped his head on a hard wooden floor ten times. Infact, his whole body was sore. _Perhaps it was from Quidditch practice… Wait. He hadn't signed up for Quidditch this year._ His mind raced to remember the last event before passing out. Faces appeared in front of him. Ginny. Hermione. Ron. Malfoy. Ginny. Hagrid. Voldemort. And Ginny again.

Voldemort? And then it hit him. Like a wave crashing into the cliffside. The past few weeks were a blur yet he could remember being locked in a small cell at the Shrieking Shack.

That was it. Harry stood up as fast as he could, limping down the steps and out of the Whomping Willow.

He kept on limping in this manner- a few steps forward, a stumble then another few- he made his way across the courtyard to one of Hogwart's many entrances. It was there that he ran out of energy to sustain himself, collapsing onto one of the stone pillars.

"Harry." A voice called. It was so familiar. "Please be alive."

Harry cracked open an eye.

He was met with the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen, which were staring at him with a dagger of concern. Harry blinked, once, twice. Was this what heaven was like? Because if he was in heaven, then before him was an angel. The angel was on top of his body, checking his pulse, which Harry could not understand.

"There's no need to do that," Harry said dreamily, as he looked into her hazel eyes. "I'm already dead. That's why I'm here."  
The angel blinked in confusion. "What? Harry, what are you going on about? You're still alive, don't you worry. I'll get you some help. You're going to be ok."

Harry squinted. "Ginny?"

She gasped in relief and kissed him on the lips, leaving them with a tingling sensation. Harry leaned in for more, but she pushed away.

"Harry, are you ok? Can you stand up?"  
It took Harry all the effort to stand on his feet again, only to be brought back down to the ground by a deep urge to sleep.

* * *

Draco got up from the hospital bed. Pulling back the curtains around his bed, he looked around, only to be greeted by a lonely emptiness. The only person that was in the hospital wing was Madame Pomfrey, who seemed to be leaving soon. She was packing her bag in a hasty manner.

The nurse looked up. "Oh, Draco, you're awake. That's good."  
Draco nodded. "But I don't understand, if everyone else is being treated at St Mungo's, then why am I still here?"

"McGonagall wanted to see you when you woke up."

"Why? Couldn't she just visit me at St Mungo's? Where's Hermione…. And everyone else is?"  
Madame Pomfrey sighed. "It's not that simple. You see, Headmistress McGonagall had to stay here and take care of a few things before she- before she…"  
"Before she what?"  
"Before she… leaves the school," the nurse looked straight into Draco's eyes. "I'm afraid McGonagall is retiring. She decided that it was for the best."

Draco was taken back. "But what about Hogwarts?"  
"Hogwarts will be closed for a while, until everything has been sorted." Draco realised that "everything" meant almost half of the school having fallen in a coma.

Madame Pomfrey picked up her bag, suddenly curt. "Come on, Draco, I'll take you to St Mungo's. I assume that you'd want to see, Hermione, yes?"

They arrived at Purge and Dowse, a muggle clothing store. Madame Pomfrey knew better than this and led Draco to a window to face an awaiting mannequin. "We're here to see all the sick students of Hogwarts."  
The mannequin gave a slight nod and they walked into the reception area.

"They'd be in the Artefact Incidents ward. Just go straight this way and turn left."  
Madame Pomfrey nodded. "Thank you for the help. Have a good day."  
Her and Draco followed the Welcome Witch's directions and entered a large ward filled with rows of beds. Draco stopped himself from holding his nose to block himself from the terrible smell.

"That's the potion they are fed everyday to keep them alive and healthy. And also… they haven't been cleaned in months, at least not thoroughly anyway.."

Draco tried not to gag at the thought. They were greeted by a Healer. "Hello, my name is Clara Hopkirk, the Healer-in-Charge, although there are many Healers that come around here who are trying to find a cure. I assure you that they are in good hands."

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "I am sure they are." She could looked over at Draco, who was searching for Hermione. "Could you give him a moment?"  
The Healer nodded with understanding. "Okee dokee, right this way then. I'll take you to the research lab." The wizard patted Draco on the shoulder. "We're trying our very hardest to help your friends, don't worry, sweet."

Draco tried to be comforted by this but failed. He was hit with a haunting deja vu as he looked upon the many muggle students that had been in the Chamber. Draco had been lucky that he had not been as affected by Voldemort's Horcrux as they had been, otherwise he would have been cast the same fate as them, rotting away with an incurable disease. _Hermione…_ Draco looked around for the familiar face. Then he saw her. Draco exhaled, not realising that he'd been holding his breath. Draco walked up to her. She was ghost-white and any onlooker would have thought she was simply sleeping. Draco traced the lines of her hands, which were somehow quite warm. Sleeping. What a peaceful way to die. Thin tears rolled down Draco's face as he sat beside Hermione's bed.

"Hermione," he whispered. "Can I tell you a story?"  
He was met with silence. Draco squeezed Hermione's hand.

"There once was a boy who went to Hogwarts, the greatest wizarding school in the world, some might say. At this school, he met a girl, who was the biggest nerd he could ever imagine, and a do-gooder, at that. And yet, the boy couldn't stop thinking about this girl as his years in Hogwarts passed. The day she'd punched him was the day that his feelings were secured." Draco could have felt Hermione stir. "It's weird, I know, that the boy had fallen in love with the girl at the moment she'd brought her fist to his face, but then again, love is never normal. The boy had never met a girl so strong in his life. When he saw the girl who he now secretly loved very much kiss another boy who had hair the colour of carrots, his heart was broken. He was embarrassed to have been beaten by some idiotic weasel. So, the boy vowed to hide his feelings from the girl and to disguise his love for her as hatred, something that he later greatly regretted," Draco's voice shook. He blinked to stop the tears from falling, but it was no use. "I'm so sorry, Hermione, that I never got to tell you how much I love you. I'm so sorry," his body shook as he seemed to crumble into the sleeping girl. "I'm so sorry."

Draco stumbled out of the ward and stopped a nurse who was passing by. "Excuse me, do you know where the lavatory is?"  
He washed his face and looked at himself in the mirror. Draco was greeted by a man with puffy, red eyes and hair that looked almost grey with grief. He hit the mirror with his fist in frustration. Why did life have to be so unfair? Why did Hermione have to be dying? Draco let out a howl. A few moments later, a man walked into the bathroom. He was tall and wore carrot-red hair.

"Oh, if it isn't Weasley," Draco tried to sound intimidating, but his mind was out of it.

Instead of replying with a clever remark, the boy just laughed sadly. "Hello, Draco. I'm guessing you heard about Hermione." Ron looked into Draco's eyes and seemed to see all of the pain he'd tried so hard to hide.

Draco nodded. "Yes, I have."

"We could really use your help in the lab. We haven't had a single breakthrough all month. Time's running out," Ron said.

Draco tilted his head and put on an unenthusiastic smirk. "What do you think I'm here for?"

He was led into a laboratory, that was attached to a kitchen and a few beds. Ron noticed that strange look Draco was giving at this.

Ron shrugged. "We practically live here now. We devote all of our hours trying to find a cure."  
A wizard walked in, holding a test tube containing a mysterious liquid.

"Oh, this is Millicent Zograf, the best Healer of his time."

The Healer smiled. "He's just saying that because I made him breakfast this morning. You're Draco, aren't you? Lucius' son?"  
Draco nodded.

"Well, I'm so sorry about your loss."

Ron gave a cough. "Anyway, I think we should take him to meet everyone else."

The Healer nodded and led Draco into the lab, which was filled with cauldrons. All sorts of potion ingredients were thrown haphazardly around the room. Draco had to step over a jar of bat spleen on his way to greet the many wizards that stood behind tables, hard at work.

Ginny greeted him with a smile, which Draco was definitely not used to. "Hello Draco. We're trying to find a cure."  
Draco nodded. "I can see that."  
Ginny smiled, not taking her eyes off of her cauldron as she stirred. "Right now, our best hope is to find a reverse potion for the Draught of Living Death, as suggested by Ron over here."  
"Is there such thing?"  
"We're not sure, but we've got Slughorn here to help us create a potion that will hopefully wake them up."  
Draco looked at the many ingredients that surrounded Ginny's cauldron. "So, you're just using trial and error right now? How is that going to find us a cure in time?"  
Ginny looked hurt. "I'm not sure, but right now it's the best we've got. Unless you've got a better idea."

The door swung open. Ginny instantly brightened. She dropped her spoon and walked over to greet him.

Draco turned to see who everyone was now fussing over. "Potter," he said with slight endearment. Harry waved at Draco with the cheekiness of a monkey. That was before he was pulled into a passionate embrace by Ginny, which caused Draco to feel a painful thud of envy. Envy that he may never be able to do the same to Hermione.

Ginny pulled herself away. Draco's stomach grumbled. After all, he had been asleep for a few months or so.

"Oh yeah, I think it's about time we had lunch," Ginny announced. Draco could swear that GInny had winked at him.

* * *

It was at the dining table, yes there was a dining table in the lab, where Draco observed everyone working at the lab. There were Healers, some professors, wizards from the Ministry, and students of Hogwarts. These very different wizards mingled together in an almost chaos. They chowed down soup with bread. Then sandwiches. Draco already missed Hogwarts food.

He grabbed at a slice of bread and devoured it while he tuned in on the conversation at the table. A young wizard named Lily Lofthouse had come all the way from Australia to find a cure. She was a scientist, as muggle-like that sounded, it was the only word to describe her. The wizard told amusing stories that lightened a little, although the heavy burden of countless lives still hung in the air.

After an afternoon of test runs, experiments and explosions, Draco sat on his new bed in exhaustion. So this is my new life, Draco thought.

"Yeah, and you don't really have much choice." It was Pansy. Draco was taken back. He hadn't realised he'd been thinking out loud.

Draco turned around. "Pansy. You came out of nowhere."  
Pansy shrugged. "That's what they all say. Anyway, glad to see you're awake."  
"Oh yeah, no one seemed to be losing sleep over me. No pun intended," Draco added as he thought back on the room full of coma-stricken people.  
"That's because we knew you would wake up." She pointed at the room opposite. "Now, it's those guys we have to worry about."

Draco nodded in agreement. Hermione and the other students were priority.

"Just so you know, Blaise, Theo and I are going to my house tomorrow to go through my there. We were wondering if you wanted to come."

Draco remembered Pansy's library. Coming from a rich wizarding family, Draco wasn't surprised when he first laid his eyes upon the myriad of books that were stacked neatly in shelves in Pansy's home, or mansion, more like. It would make sense to go there, since it seemed to contain more knowledge than most of the knuckleheads here. Draco stared at Ron, who was chatting to that witch, Lofthouse, from earlier.

"Yeah I think I'll come. It's not like Weaslette and Weasel have any good ideas."

"Hey. That's Ginny you're talking about," Pansy huffed.

"When did you two become friends?" Draco inquired. The thought was honestly quite shocking. But to be fair, he hadn't been awake for quite awhile.

"Times change Draco, and people along with them."


	18. Breaking Through

_Author's Note: Enjoy! ;)_

* * *

Hermione wished desperately to open her eyes, to be able to talk and move again, but there seemed to be something stopping her from being able to wake. She felt this feeling more strongly than she had ever felt when Draco had visited her bed. She sensed his presence by his footsteps, and his scent. She could hear his shaking hands as he sat beside her. Hermione smiled in her sleep, although she could feel the boy's sadness. Don't be sad, Draco. Hermione wanted to say, to cry out. I'm don't deserve your tears. I'm miles out of your league.

He asked her if he could tell her a story.

Yes, of course. I would listen to a thousand stories if it meant that I could be kept company by your voice and that you would never leave my side. Draco, please stay.

Of course, Draco could not hear her silent plead. But, he went on.

"There once was a boy who went to Hogwarts, the greatest wizarding school in the world, some might say. At this school, he met a girl, who was the biggest nerd he could ever imagine, and a do-gooder, at that. And yet, the boy couldn't stop thinking about this girl as his years in Hogwarts passed."

This story, it's about me! It has to be! But…. Draco, you had feelings for me? But you'd hated me, hadn't you?

The day she'd punched him was the day that his feelings were secured."

I remember that day. And I remember his face after I punched him even more. I hated to have marked his beautiful, perfect face, but...

"It's weird, I know, that the boy had fallen in love with the girl at the moment she'd brought her fist to his face..."

Yes, it is a little strange.

"But then again, love is never normal."

Hermione thought about her love for Ron and seeing him cheat on her. But most of all, she thought of her love for Draco. And upon her realising this, she'd fallen into a coma. Like Shakespeare had said, the course of true love never did run smooth.

"The boy had never met a girl so strong in his life. When he saw the girl who he now secretly loved very much kiss another boy who had hair the colour of carrots, his heart was broken. He was embarrassed to have been beaten by some idiotic weasel."

You mean Ron? Now I realise that he never meant as much to me as you do to me.

So, the boy vowed to hide his feelings from the girl and to disguise his love for her as hatred, something that he later greatly regretted."

Draco! No! Hermione felt like reaching out and grabbing Draco, pulling him into a warm embrace. "I'm so sorry, Hermione, that I never got to tell you how much I love you. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

Me too, Draco. Me too.

* * *

"Oi, Draco- get up," Blaise's voice shook Draco awake.

"What time is it?" the latter muttered.

"Early enough for us to apparate to Pansy's in time. Come on, get up, sleepyhead"

"Anyway, we're leaving in thirty minutes and you better not take too long styling your hair," Blaise muttered. "I know how much time you waste on it."

Again no answer.

"Are you mute?"

"No. I'm just thinking." Draco sighed and got up. He had been thinking about Hermione, whom he'd been having dreams about during the night. Draco's heart ached as he thought about how much he missed her, how much he longed for her voice. Draco got up from his bed, his legs and hands shaking a little, and walked outside of the lab to the room opposite.

It was early in the morning. Draco could tell by the peaceful silence that breathed in the hospital as he walked across the corridor to the room opposite.

Hermione lay on the bed. She was breathing. Yet each breath was so minuscule, to Draco she looked as still as one of those muggle photographs.

"So that's what they were. I was beginning to think you'd petrified someone and stuck them on paper." Draco humoured. ""But then again, how did you clone yourself?"

Hermione sighed. It had become too much of a daily routine for the two Heads to be shocked- Draco at the atrocity of muggle artefacts and Hermione at his incredulity towards them.

Hermione snatched the photos off of him and hugged it towards her. Hermione turned to face Draco to find him staring at her with a weird sort of expression.

"What?"

Draco shook his head. "Nothing. I just never thought that one could be so attached to a few rectangles of paper."

"They're not just paper, Malfoy. They're memories."

"Please, muggle photos are so mundane."

"Could you be more heartless? That's a photo of me and my grandma."

"Oh, your grandma, I can see they're both very… beautiful," he choked out the last word.

Hermione looked at him dubiously. "Sure, whatever. You're just saying that so I can forgive you for looking at my things. Again."

Draco smirked. "I can't help it that I'm so fascinated with you."

Hermione tried to hide the colour rising in her cheeks. She tried to turn away, but Hermione was trapped in Draco's intense gaze. It was as if they were frozen, very much like a muggle photograph. They stared at each other, none of them being able to pull away. Somehow, their faces seem to become closer and closer, filling in the gap between them. It was at this moment that Draco laughed and stole the photos from Hermione's grip.

Hermione screamed, not entirely of annoyance. "Draco! Give them back."

They chortled as Draco held the photos up high while Hermione jumped up in an attempt to grab at them. Hermione accidentally knocked Draco down when trying to reach the photos and they both came tumbling down on the floor beneath them, almost not being able to breathe from laughter.

Draco regarded that memory with much fondness. Looking at Hermione now, he'd give almost anything to hear her voice. Even if it was only to insult him. Walking closer to the bed, he kneeled down. His hands sought after hers as he whispered. "Don't you worry, Granger. I will do whatever it takes to have you back in my arms."

* * *

They'd apparated to Pansy's, before anyone else in the lab had even awakened.

Pansy rang the doorbell and the door opened almost immediately, as if by magic, which was probably the case. Pansy led them inside and into the library.

"My parents are… away at the moment so we have the house all to ourselves."

Draco realised that by 'away', Pansy had meant that her parents were in hiding after their obvious involvement in the Wizarding War as a Death Eater. He assumed that both Theo and Blaise were probably thinking the same thing, but were clever enough to keep it to themselves.

Pansy seemed to notice the uncomfortable tension in the room but did not seem to know of the source. "Anyway, the library will be right this way. I'm sure there's enough food in the pantry for us to stake here for a couple of days, at least until we can find something useful."

Pansy opened the doors to the library, which had not changed from the last time Draco had seen it. Nevertheless, he was still amazed by its beauty and grandeur, much like the other boys beside him, whose mouths were wide open. Pansy made a smirk.

"Try not to get your drool on the carpet. Now, I think the books about curses are on the top shelf."

"We can just magic them down," Draco said with confidence. Hermione, I'll find a cure soon.

The four spent the rest of the day flipping through books, trying to find something that was remotely important in helping the dying students.

It was when the clock ticked late in the evening when Blaise gave a shout.

"I think I've found something!"

Pansy sighed and shut her book. "You better not be crying wolf again. The last few times the things you found were absolute bollocks."

"Well, this one isn't. It seems to be some sort of cryptic message or something. Look, it's tucked inside this book!"

The other three leant in to have a look.

On a faded, yellow piece of parchment it read:

 _Like a true love's kiss_

 _The morning star did arise_

 _No more shall they sleep_

 _At the stop of a beat_

 _More will occur unless_

 _Mercy at the hands of eternity comes_

 _Pure is a drop_

 _Mixed with a dog's leash_

 _Betrayal of the kind that runs deep_

 _Death at the door of love_

 _At the stroke of twilight,_

 _May the sleepeth awake_

 _At the touch of a drop at their tongue_

 _Or to subject to an eternity_

 _Of deathly sleep_

Once the three had finished reading, they sat on the carpet in astonished silence.

It was Draco who broke the ice. "What the hell does that even mean?"

Pansy replied with a shrug. "I don't know. I don't even know if it even relates to the cure."

Blaise shook his head. "No, it definitely does."

As if to prove hs point, he flipped to the front of the book, which caused an explosion of dust.

"Sleep of Death," Draco whispered. "Merlin's Beard."

Blaise nodded. "There could be more in this book, I haven't looked."

Pansy stood up and snatched to book from Blaise's fingers.

"We have got to show this to the others. Come on, we don't have much time. For all we know, they could die today."

Draco gulped, his mind flashing to a bushy-haired girl. "Don't say that, Pansy. But I do agree that we should show them."

Blaise let out a huff. "Ok then, if you guys say so. We'll apparate to St Mungo's."

There was not a single word exchanged as the threesome ran to the borderline of apparition. They dashed to the lab, expecting people to be asleep, but were greeted with just the opposite. All of the wizards were huddled around something which Draco couldn't see, with stern expressions on their faces.

Draco pushed past the many people blocking his path to Ginny. "What's going on?"

Ginny didn't smile. "You're back. Hope you had fun in your little day out."

Draco sighed. "We discovered something very important, something you haven't done in months." He paused when he saw the look on Ginny's face. "Sorry, that wasn't a… nice thing to say. Just tell me what's going on."

Ginny frowned. "But it's not like you're normally nice anyway. If you really want to know what's going on, somebody's heart stopped beating."

Draco couldn't breathe. "What, what does that mean?"

"I think you know very well what that means. Somebody is dead. Dead from the curse."

Draco stifled a cry and tried to contain his calm. "That's… that's not possible."

Ginny shook his head. "But it happened. We were all here, getting ready for dinner when Clara came in with a body in her arms. She was crying and saying that she had no pulse. I thought, there was no way but-"

Draco didn't stay long enough for hear her finish her sentence. He had already run to where everyone was crowded, which he knew was the body, with one word on his mind. Hermione, Hermione. Please don't let it be Hermione.

Draco was so filled with joy when he saw the body that was instantly replaced with guilt.

The girl that lay on the bed in front of him was younger than him. The thought of this made Draco's heart wrench. How could someone die so young just because of their blood?

Draco wished to grieve for the young woman, but his heart was skipping with joy. Hermione was still alive. There was still time. Time to save her.

Draco cleared his throat. "Attention everyone. I know that you are grieving for this young soul and her unjust death, but her death should motivate us to try harder, try harder to find a cure. And fast." Draco searched in the sea of faces for Pansy's. He nodded at her.

Pansy nodded back. "Yes, that's right. And we found something quite useful in finding the cure, although it is a little cryptic-"

"Yes, we must see it immediately," Clara interrupted, her eyes red from the death of the girl.

Pansy gave the book to Clara. "There's a piece of parchment, a poem of some sort. We think that it could really help."

"I've found it." Clara examined the words quickly. The colour disappeared from her face.

"No, this could not mean what I think it is."

Draco stared at her. "What, what do you think it means?"

"That, somebody has already died from the curse. We, we must find the cure before twilight, otherwise, they will all be dead."

The room turned quiet.

Draco looked at his watch. "But that'd leave only a few hours for us to find a cure."

Clara gave him a sad look. "Then we should get started."


	19. Sacrifice

_Author's Note: Well sadly this story is quickly coming to an end. There will be another chapter after this but the main story sadly will conclude. Thank you so so much to every who is reading this. I hope this story has been an enjoyable experience to read as it was to write._

* * *

The wizards huddled around the table, all eyes on the parchment- the possible saviour of hundreds of lives. The dead girl's body lay respectfully on a separate table facing them all- a reminder of what would happen to the rest if they failed. She was left to the girl's parents for them to mourn.

There was chaos in the lab. With the added pressure of a time limit and hundreds of lives in their hands, the wizards were throwing ideas around like a game of Hot Potato with several balls at once, so that nothing could be heard in the cacophony of sounds.

"Stop!"

The room quietened down.

"I've had enough of you all. If we want to find the cure in time, we can't just shout ideas at each other, we have to work as a team," Ginny yelled in frustration. She tried not to think about what might happen to Hermione if they continued on like this.

There was a smirk at the back of the "huddle".

"Well then, how do you propose we find the cure, girl?"

Ginny's lips trembled.

Draco barged in. "How about we go line by line? As in, we look at one line and try to figure out what it means, then the next, then the next..."

Ginny nodded, glad to have support. "That's a great idea."

"Like a true love's kiss, the morning star did arise."

Ron scratched his head. "I think I know something about that. Isn't it something to do with those muggle fairytales or whatever? Like, when the guy kisses the girl and the girl, by some miracle, wakes up because of true love or whatever?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I was going to say, before I was rudely interrupted, I'm sure that we all know that it means for somebody to be woken up, which is as obvious as your ignorance. Moving on."

Ron blushed.

"Anyway, next line. No more shall they sleep." Draco nodded dismissively. "At the stop of a beat, more will occur unless mercy at the hands of eternity comes…. Merlin's beard."

Clara slammed her hands on the table. "That's what I was talking about, Now, I think this part should be about a cure, though it didn't come to me like the other lines did."

Lily Lofthouse sighed. "Ok, then let's hear it."

"Pure is a drop."

A wizard raised his hand. "Maybe that refers to blood from a pure-blood?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "That's not true. There is no way-"

"Actually, that may be true," Clara turned to Lily. "We should be open to all ideas. After all, they could be right."

Lily sighed. "Or, they could be wrong. I am certain that we don't need a drop of some pure blood's blood for the cure."

Ginny cleared her throat. "Next line. Mixed with a dog's leash. Ok, now that is even more confusing. Do you guys have any ideas?"

Clara sighed. "How about the next line? Maybe that's any better."

"Betrayal of the kind that runs deep."

"The next line?"

"Death at the door of love."

"Maybe that's like the love potion Amortentia, the most dangerous, yet powerful love potion in the world," Lily said.

Clara held back her snarl at Lily's clever suggestion. "Yes, maybe, but we're not sure yet. Ginny, keep reading."

"At the stroke of twilight, may the sleepeth awake."

Clara nodded. "Yes, and we've only got two hours left."

"At the touch of a drop at their tongue."

"So the cure is transmitted by a drop at their tongue."

"Yes, all we have to do now is make the cure."

"Or to subject to an eternity, of deathly sleep."

Clara dusted her robes. "Ok, let's get started. We don't have much time before twilight. We're going to need to do some calculations. How much pureblood do you think we'll need?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I still don't think that that's right. I mean, pure could mean anything. It could mean water, for all we know."

Clara was on the brink of explosion. "Look, Lily, you're not always right. We should just give this a try and if it doesn't work-"

"It would be a waste of time."

"Stop being such a Moody Merlin and try to be the least bit bearable, Lily."

Lily shrugged. "Fine, we'll need just 3 pints of pureblood if we're going to have enough for everyone."

Clara gave Lily a big hug, which shocked everyone in the room, including herself. "Thank you so much."

All the purebloods were hurried into a sterile room where they lined up. A nurse stood at the front of each line and placed their wand tip on the person's wrist. Making a small cut, they then proceeded to place the hand over a large bowl. Closing the wound, The pure blooded witch or wizard would leave. The person behind them would come forward, and the process would repeat.

Lavender Brown, who was among the last few in the room, held out her hand and watched her blood drip slowly into the bowl in front of her. The drops reverberated, causing ripples. Sighing, she turned and left the room. Walking through the beach white corridors, Lavender passed the meeting room that held the manuscript. The words death at the door of love kept repeating themselves in her head. An eerie thought seeped into her brain. Her shoulders shuddered. She would not think like that. No, she wouldn't. Closing her eyes in an attempt to steady herself, her head bumped into the wall as she slumped to the floor.

* * *

After donating her blood, Ginny stayed in the laboratory- trying to help the other wizards brew Amortentia, a very difficult potion to make that they couldn't get pre-made at such short notice. Ginny was just tipping out another failed try when Blaise walked up to her, or strutted, more like.

"Hey Weaslette."  
"Don't call me that," she said through gritted teeth.

"Ok, Weaslette. You still hanging around with that Potter boy?"

"If by hanging around, you mean dating- yes, I still am."

"Oh, that's a shame. Just saying, once you guys are done, I'm always available."

"Hey! Don't talk about my relationship with Harry like it's nothing."  
Blaise shrugged. "Whatever. Just some food for thought."

And he walked off.

* * *

15 minutes till twilight. They'd brewed the potion and magicked a wall of fire to surround where the incomplete potion was to be placed into the bowl.

The brightest wizards gathered around the cauldron in which the potion still bubbled monstrously.

Slughorn stroked his imaginary beard. "I can't help but feel that this potion is missing something."

Lily Lofthouse rolled her eyes. "That's because we only have two ingredients right now- pureblood and the tiniest bit of Amortentia. And we totally skipped that line about the dog's leash or whatever."

Clara tried not to panic. "That's true. We can't miss any ingredients. We've basically only got one shot at this. Everyone, look in every book about potions you've got. And hurry. Somebody take care of the potion."

Lily raised her hand. "I will. I am the most talented potion brewer here, mind I say. You guys can go off into the next room, if you must- otherwise you dimwits won't be able to concentrate."

Clara smiled as if Lily had said the sweetest thing she had ever heard. "That's a fair enough suggestion. Take good care of it. We'll be back." She gestured for the wizards to follow her and they left, leaving Lily to her own devices.

Her hands shaking, the wizard pulled out the manuscript from her robe pocket, which she had slipped when no one had been around.

"Those fools, thinking that they're clever enough to outsmart the Lord. Well- at least they'd guessed the pureblood right, I'll give them that. They'll never be able to figure out the dog's leash. But just in case…"

Lily pulled something else out of her pocket- a vial of liquid the colour of the darkest night. "This should be enough to counter the spell," she whispered as she poured the Draught of Living Death into the mixture, just at the moment the door swung open.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

It was Lavender, of all people, who had caught her in her mischiefs. Lily had never thought much of all, just a dumb brunette wizard who was in love with an equally dumb redhead- there wasn't much to her. Lily raised her palms in the air, with almost nonchalance. "All right, all right, you've caught me."

Lavender gasped. "You were trying to tamper with the potion."

"Glad you figured out that much, stupid girl."

At that moment, Clara walked in. "What's going on here?"

Lily gave Lavender a warning look. She moved her mouth closer to Lavender's ear so that she could hear her whispered threat. "You tell her and I'll kill you."

Lavender shuddered at her icy threat. She was stuck and frozen in fear. Her head was shoulder deep in an ocean of thoughts and soon the thoughts would drown her. What was she going to do? If she warned Clara she could risk her life, but if she didn't, then hundreds of life would be lost, all because Lavender hadn't chosen the to selflessly sacrifice herself. Another part of her mind reasoned- but wouldn't Lily kill Clara after Lavender told her anyway for knowing too much? So what would be the point of both Clara and her being dead? What if…. Lavender gripped her wand.

Lavender pushed her wand in front of her, pointing at Lily.

"Avada Kedavra," she said so suddenly that there wasn't enough time for Lily to react. The green flash of light shone in the woman's eyes as she fell to the floor, her eyes still open with shock.

Clara ran to Lavender in shock. "Why did you do that?"

Lavender burst into tears. "I- I couldn't think of anything else I could do. I found her tampering with the potion, Clara. She was on the Dark Lord's side. She told me that if I told her then she would kill me and I had to do something."

Clara pulled Lavender into an embrace. "Don't be upset, Lavender, you've done the right thing. I always knew there was something weird about that girl. Now, could you tell me what she put inside of the potion?"

"Um… it was black. I'm not really sure what it was, though."

"Oh…."

"I don't think that there's much we can do about it. We don't have enough time to start over."

"Look, this may sound weird, but I think that we shouldn't be trying to get rid of it. I think, I think that it may have something to do with the potion."

"Betrayal of the kind that runs deep," Clara whispered. "That was one of the clues. Clever girl…."

The door burst open as a sea of wizards _ into the room.

"We've cracked it!"

Clara could barely contain her excitement. "What is it?"

"A dog's leash. We've been so stupid!"

"Just tell me what it is."

"It's Wolfsbane Potion. It's almost too simple. It tames the symptoms of lycanthropy, which is the-"

"Transformation into a werewolf, which I guess is a sort of dog. By Merlin, you guys are geniuses. We must put it in immediately."

One wizard nodded. "Yes, Slughorn found this in the supply closet."

He poured a vial of the liquid into the cauldron. It was at this moment where the wizards noticed the body on the floor.

"Isn't that Lily? I thought she was a pureblood."

"She betrayed us. She was caught trying to tamper with the potion."

"But did she succeed?"

"Yes, but in a way, it helped us."

"Helped us, are you crazy? The potion could be ruined."

Clara gave Lavender a wink. "Who said you were in charge? I think I know what I'm doing. Now come on, it's only a few minutes until twilight."

As the wizards solemnly gathered around the cauldron and lit tall columns of flames to surround it. The fires seemed to engulf the cauldron as nothing could be seen in the centre of the ward but flames. It was the only way the potion could brew in time.

* * *

Draco tugged at Ron's arm.

"Weasel King. Are you nervous?" Draco whispered.

Ron turned to face him. "Of course I am. I'm so nervous I would soil myself."

Draco shook his head. "That is too much information, I didn't need to know that. But are you scared? I mean. what if it doesn't work?"

Ron nodded. "I get it. I can't bare to lose Hermione, too."

Draco was about to protest, but he realised that the time to pretend was over. So, he just nodded back.

* * *

Clara stood at the front of the huddle, with her hands clasped together, as if praying. She still had some concerned about the potion. Death at the door of love. She still couldn't understand that line. Nor could she trust that the idea of Amortentia was reliable, especially since Lily had been a traitor. Clara put her hands to her forehead. Please let this work. Though I have not known these kids personally, I have met the people who care for them... She thought of the faces of Ron, Ginny, Pansy, Blaise and even Draco, who she had only known for a short amount of time, although it was long enough to know that he cared for Hermione, who would die if the potion didn't work. _Please don't let them die. He'll be broken forever._

The potion bubbled more ferociously as the sun began to rise in the hospital window. No wizard took the time to enjoy the view of the sunrise, their eyes fixed on the cauldron.

"We have to feed them the potion before the sun finishes rising.."

"Somebody stop the flames, the potion's had long enough to brew."

Clara stepped forward to put out the flames but was stopped by a bloodcurdling scream.

"Lavender, no!"

She turned just in time to see the girl walking into the flames. And then, the fire stopped by itself, like the flick of a switch- the flames went out. And she was gone.

Clara heard a cry of agony.

"Lavender!" Parvati ran to the place where the flames had been. The contents of the cauldron sizzled as she walked near it. The Gryffindor fell to the floor, her face covered in tears.

"Why did you do that? Why?" Parvati cried.

The other wizards in the room were in utter shock at the total change in events.

Clara stepped towards Parvati, who was mourning over the ashes of her best friend, her tears wetting the pile of grey ashes. She kindly pushed Parvati away from the ashes. "I"m so sorry, but I'll make sure to make her sacrifice worth it."

Clara pinched some of the ashes and threw them in the cauldron and gave it a quick stir.

"The potion is completed. We will mourn for the brave death and sacrifice of Lavender Brown later, but now we must get to work."


	20. Starting Anew

_Author's Note: Ok, so this, sadly is the last chapter and we are both sad to have this finished. It's been such an encouraging experiecne and hopefully both of us will write more in the future, (seperately or together). Thank you so so much to all those readers who were here from the beginning. Your support means a great deal. Enjoy;)_

* * *

The red-headed boy cleared his throat beside her bed.

He looked around and smiled at the healthy-looking children around him as they mingled with their family and friends, his smile wider with the feeling of pride that he had been part of the group that had found the cure. The cure that had caused hundreds to awake, like a prince's true love's kiss to a princess.

Ron smirked at the idea that he had been Hermione kiss, technically speaking. But if that was the case, then that would mean that Malfoy was her prince, too, which Ron didn't want to think about.

Ron tried to hide the evidence of his previous thoughts as he saw Hermione stir.

"Hermione, you're awake." Ron cringed at his last words, the matter of sleep and "awakeness" had become a touchy subject.

Hermione laughed a little. "Yeah, I guess I am. It's been awhile, huh?"

Ron nodded. "Look, Hermione, I know that it isn't me you wanted to see. I know that I wasn't the first face you wanted to see when you woke up from your coma about a week ago. I know-"

"Stop. Ron, please."

"No, I have to come through. Look, while you were asleep, I couldn't stop thinking about that night. The night in the Forbidden Forest. In the months that you were asleep, I felt so much guilt, that you would never know that I hadn't been the one. I would be devastated if you had- if you had taken your last breath thinking that I had been the one who had been there that night."

"It's ok Ron. I know."

"You know I wasn't the one who saved you?"

"You weren't? But how did you find me then? Didn't you say that no one else had been there?"

"Um-" Ron scratched his head. "There may have been someone else there."

Hermione thought back to that night. Although most of her memories had been erased of that night, she always remembered feeling a little unsure when Ron had said that he had been the one who had saved her. The one who had held her in his arms and told her that everything would be ok. The boy who Hermione would dream about in her sleep. like a faraway prince in her fantasies. He wasn't Ron, no he wasn't. She knew that. But she'd always thought it was her subconscious dredging up something and creating the facade. She'd felt bad when the dreams first started. It was like she was being unloyal but that wouldn't have made sense if Ron had been the man in her dreams. But now that she knew it hadn't been him...

And, she remembered. A flash of blond hair from her distant memories. It came back to her with a gasp. By Merlin. The boy that night was…

"Draco. He was the one who rescued me. I remember now."

Ron nodded.

"Then why did you lie to me? Why would you lie about something like that?" Hermione demanded an answer.

"That's the thing, Hermione- I honestly don't know. I couldn't give you a straight answer if I tried. The thing is, I've always been the sidekick. I've never been the hero, that was always Harry's job. And when I saw that Malfoy holding you in his arms and the way he looked at you, I saw the man that I could've been. I saw what I could give you, but could never if I tried. So, I took credit for what Draco had done. I'd just wanted to be the hero for once. I wanted to be appreciated, to be loved, to be patted on the back for what I'd done and to be the first to receive the pat, not the afterthought. I thought that an incredible girl like you didn't deserve some loser like me, who wasn't even good enough to rescue you when you needed it, whose job of being a boyfriend was replaced by some guy we'd both hated, or supposedly hated. I'm really sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to do what I did. It just happened and when it had, I couldn't turn back the clocks, I couldn't fix it."

"Oh, Ron… I didn't know."

"You see, that's the problem. People tend to assume that just because I'm Harry's best friend, a sidekick, that's all I'll ever be." Ron paused before continuing. "And no I'm not angry at you or Harry or the world for that matter. Well, I used to be but I've grown up. Gotten over that petty hate. I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to lie about it. Honest."

Hermione was silent.

"Then I guess this is goodbye. I'm sorry if I caused you trouble Hermione. I value your friendship too much to let my foolishness tarnish it. I'll cherish those times we had as friends."

"Ron, it doesn't have to be a goodbye. You lied to me and it was a pretty big lie too, but I'll forgive you. Some day. We can still be friends, but I don't think we should continue being boyfriend and girlfriend."

Ron sighed. "Hermione, I wanted to say-"

"Look, Ron, don't beat yourself up for what you've done. You're a good person and everyone makes mistakes. My love for you has never been fake, I have always loved you, Ron Weasley and I always will. So, I'm sorry, but I can't accept your goodbye." Hermione put out her hand for Ron to shake, "Friends?"

"Friends." Ron shook her hand.

"But Hermione, I didn't mean the goodbye. And I think," he took in a deep breath, "That you should go find Draco." Ron stood up and left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Minerva McGonagall walked up to the Minister for Magic's office, her chin pointed high in fake confidence.

"Kingsley. It's good to see you again, friend."

The Minister cleared his throat. "Mm... Now, we have a lot to discuss. Do you have any idea where Clara is?"

"No, not really. I just saw her at the hospital this morning. I'm sure she'll be here soon, sir."

"Ok. You do know why I asked you to come to my office, right?"

"Yes. To discuss the future of Hogwarts. And the happenings in the past year."

"Close. I want to ask you about your motive for retirement at Hogwarts."

"I am sure you know my intention. I didn't do a good job at Hogwarts. Hundreds of students fell into a coma and had their lives in danger not once, but twice under Voldemort's influence. That object he'd had caused all of the muggle-borns in the school to be possessed. I heard from Draco Malfoy that they were about to force the poor students to kill one another, it would've been my fault if they'd lost their lives, but thankfully Benedict Squirrel, as you have heard, destroyed the object in which part of Voldemort's soul still lived."

"Yes, the object is now beyond repair. It has been taken to be under inspection at the Ministry. We know that it is no regular Horcrux."

"Sir, they could've died from the coma, was what Clara had told me, if it hadn't been for the cure that they had cleverly produced. And, three students were kidnapped by Voldemort's followers and Voldemort was corresponding with them via some Horcrux which he had planted in the Forbidden Forest."

"But madame, all that was not your fault."

"He was plotting, scheming, whatever you want to call it right under my nose! If I had been clever enough to do a proper search of the forest, to have known what would've have happened, then none of this mess would've happened. Two girls died in my one year at Hogwarts and it was all because of my mistake. My stupidity. My-"

"Minerva. Tell me, do you think that Dumbledore was a good Headmaster?"

"Yes, of course. He was one of the best."

"And do you think he achieved his respect by blaming himself for every death, every mess up along the way? Do you think that he retained Hogwart's good reputation and safety by beating himself up and quitting every time he'd failed?"

"Sir, I-"

"I didn't think so. I'm sorry, Minerva, but I forbid you of retiring from your post. Dumbledore had not been a perfect Hogwarts headmaster and yet, people still respect him. He'd always done what was right. I believe that as long as you don't retire from your post, some day you can be just as great of a headmistress as he was."

McGonagall was at a lost for words.

"Ok, that's all for that, right? Now we shall talk about what happened last night. Where is Clara by the way? She's not usually late."

At that moment, the woman herself walked through the door.

"Clara. You're a little late. Please, take a seat."

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir. Things got caught up at the hospital."

"I understand. Now please, take a seat and tell me about what happened last night."

"Yes, sir." Clara slid the manuscript across the desk. "It was this flimsy piece of parchment that saved us all. Have a read."

Kingsley picked it up incredulously. "Mm... I see. But why didn't you report to the ministry as soon as you saw this?"

"I'm so sorry, sir. There wasn't enough time. If the words had been true, which it had been, we'd only had a few hours left to solve the case. There wouldn't have been enough time."

"Sure. Now, I heard about the death of three girls that night."

"Yes. There were three girls, two of them were from Hogwarts- Lara Crofton, a victim of the coma and Lavender Brown, who had bravely sacrificed herself, creating the last ingredient for the cure."

"And the other girl?"

"Lily Lofthouse. Lavender, the poor soul, panicked and killed her."

"Killed her?"

"She was scared, the poor girl. Lily had been trying to sabotage with the potion and Lavender had caught her in the act. I walked into the room not long after and Lily threatened Lavender not to tell. That was when Lavender killed her."

"Lily? She was one of the best of us. A clever girl, who I trusted."

"I had too. But, she had been working for Voldemort all along."

"By Merlin. She would've been the last person who would..."

"Yes, I know. We were all in shock. But, you see, her betrayal ironically assisted us in creating the potion. The liquid she had put in to sabotage the potion turned out to act as an ingredient for the "betrayal of the kind that runs deep."

"That's extraordinary."

"I guess you could call it that."

"And Lavender's death? How did that occur?"

"Well, we're not sure of why she had walked herself into the flames, but her death created the ingredient for our last ingredient, death at the door of love."

"But, how did you know that she had died because of love?"

"Somehow I'd just known. Maybe it was because she'd loved someone who couldn't love her back and she felt so much sorrow that she decided to end her life. But my main hypothesis is that Lavender had somehow cracked that line that we couldn't understand. She chose herself to sacrifice knowing that it would result in saving the lives of so many people. So, her death was out of love, which created the last ingredient."

* * *

Draco packed his things into his tiny suitcase. He closed the zip slowly and wondered about what was going on in the room opposite. He had seen Ron walking in to find Hermione and didn't dare to turn around, afraid that he might catch Hermione and Ron doing something together that would scar him forever. Instead, he busied himself by throwing his few possessions into the suitcase and thinking about what he would say to his mother when he returned home. He would leave Hermione behind with Ron, who he knew that she would be happy with. It would be the last act of love he'd perform for Hermione. Draco knew that it would hurt her if both Ron and he stayed with Hermione and he would leave, for Hermione and only for her.

As Draco picked up his suitcase and turned to the exit to leave, when he bumped into somebody.

"Gran- Hermione," Draco said with a gasp.

"Draco."

"Hermione, are you ok?"

Hermione nodded. "Draco, I've never been more ok. I know about what happened that night."

"Did Ron tell you? I'm sorry for keeping it from you, I meant to tell you but I didn't know how to. And you looked happy with Ron and-"

"I forgive you. One more thing- I heard every word you said to me when I was asleep."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'd meant every word that I'd said."

"I know you did. And Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I mean this, too."

In one quick motion, Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and pressed her lips to his lips. Draco made a slight "aah" sound and dropped his suitcase in shock. He moved wrapped his arms around Hermione and returned the kiss. The kiss was at first almost desperate as if trying to swallow each other, but it soon became more relaxed, like a slow dance- the boy and girl becoming more comfortable with each other as they moved in time with each other's bodies. It was so different to her kisses with Ron, which felt safe and warm like her grandmother's cooking. Her kiss with Draco felt so dangerous and exhilarating, his lips made hers spark every time they collided. With him, Hermione knew. He was her entire universe. Her world. Her heart and soul. Her existence. With him, Hermione knew that she could finally be happy.

When they eventually pulled away from each other, Draco asked Hermione,

"Why haven't we done this earlier?"

Hermione smiled. "I'm not sure. We were stupid. We still are. But, you know how we could make up for all of that lost time?"

She leant in once more.


	21. Bonus Chapter

_Author's Note: A Christmas present to you all._

* * *

"You don't mean this?" she murmured. In her dream, He was kissing another girl. And he was doing so in a way that he'd never done for her.

"Why are you doing this? I thought that you loved me."

In her dream he laughed. "Loved you? Are you that stupid? That gullible? No one loves you. Not anymore anyway."

"But what about Parvati? Isn't she my friend?"

"She barely tolerates you. You're only her friend because she pities you."

"Pities me? You're lying. I know it."

"Have you ever noticed that no ever acknowledges you unless they need to?"

"But- But-"

"Other than you, does Parvati have any other friends?"

"No but that's because-"

"She can't find anyone else. She may have at first but she pitied you and now no one will be her friend. Haven't you ever noticed those glares she sends you sometimes? Or the fact that she seems so sad?"

She shrunk back. What he said was true. But there was no way…

"Of course it's possible. Have you ever wondered why your parents are never present? And every time they smile at you it's tight lipped?"

She moved back even further but he kept advancing and there was nothing she could do.

"Tell me, have you ever wondered why I've never told you I loved you more than the world? Why I never hugged you, kissed you in private?"

Her eye's widened.

"I see you understand now. No one ever comes to you unless they are desperate. You're useless. You're the closest option and whenever they try to leave you cling to them."

She shuddered.

"You're too clingy, too boring, too predictable, too stupid."

"You don't mean that."

"And if I did?" he challenged.

"I- I- can't believe you would do this to me. I love you."

"Well, I can't say the same for you."

Tears swam in her eyes before rolling down. One by one each time she blinked. Turning around, she ran. But his face couldn't escape from her mind. Suddenly, dark hands grabbed her and dragged her into a midst of swirling smoke. Maybe if she couldn't have her happy ending, someone else could have theirs.

Maybe, now they could finally start anew.

~The End ~


End file.
